Whovian Prompts
by whovianwrites
Summary: Doctor Who oneshots/drabbles based on prompts I receive. Rated T overall but each prompt has its own rating stated in the chapter title. Not accepting any more prompts at the moment but any prompts I already have will get written eventually. ON HIATUS with the occasional update.
1. River & Master (Rating: T)

**Prompt from tumblr user villain-lover**

**Characters: River Song, Master**

**Rating: T (mentions of sex, implied sex and one swear word)**

**Genre: Angst**

At times, it was hard for River to be the wife of a time traveller. It had been months since she had last seen the Doctor and quite frankly, she was bored. Perhaps that was why she was currently up on a bar dancing wildly to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. Or it might have been down to the hypervodka she'd just downed.

The song ended and River was greeted with applause and wolf whistling. In particular, one man seemed to have really enjoyed it. He cheered loudly as he made his way closer to the bar. River began to topple and the man reached out to grab her before she fell off the bar. She looked at the man and began to giggle.

"That was quite a show you put on," he drawled as he set her on her feet. "How about a little private dance for me?"

Feeling reckless, River responded with, "Buy me a drink first."

The man readily agreed and over the course of the next couple of hours, he actually bought River several more drinks and very few for himself. The man was fairly quiet and didn't reveal much about himself apart from his name which he said was Harry. River, on the other hand, as a result of her drunken state, was very chatty as she told Harry her life story and how currently she was feeling a little low as her husband hadn't visited her for a while. A small part of her found it weird that the drinks were affecting her like this as she could normally handle alcohol. That was quickly forgotten as she just wanted to have fun tonight.

Harry leant over and whispered in River's ear, "So, you going to dance for me now?"

River nodded mutely as she began to follow Harry out of the bar. She was pretty drunk but not so drunk that she wouldn't remember this night.

Harry turned back as he said, "Oh wait. Do you have anywhere we can go for this private dance? Unless you want to do it here?" He gestured around the bar where a few customers remained.

"That's a bit kinky seeing as we've only just met." River babbled. "And besides, you want it to be 'private.' It's not really private here, is it? Mind you, it might liven up the place. I've seen more excitement in a Sontaran spaceship. Although if you're going to keep calling it a private dance or something else soppy, I might have to reconsider. You're a grown man; just use the term sex."

"Is that what you want?" He asked quietly as his eyes flashed with something unreadable. "You want to have sex with me?"

River nodded again as she sobered slightly. In that moment, she was too focused on the thought of having sex with this relative stranger to think of her husband.

"Well, you're going to have to be a good girl to get what you want."

River raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't answer my first question and for that you will be punished."

_Oh, it's like that, is it? _River thought. _Well, two can play at that game._

"I'm sorry, sir," River said demurely, "Would you mind repeating what you asked me?"

Harry looked at River, pleased she was willing to play along. "I asked if you had somewhere we could go to, as you so succinctly put it, have sex."

"I'm staying in the hotel next door."

"That's not answering my question," he snarled even though he was heading towards the hotel.

"Yes, sir, I do have somewhere we can go."

"Enough of this 'sir.' You will call me 'Master'."

"Yes, Master," River hesitated slightly and she hoped he wouldn't notice or at least think it was part of her act.

"Right then, well that's rule one," As Harry said this, River had to hide a smile as she thought of another rule one. "I have other ground rules." Harry continued as he lead them both into the hotel lobby.

River woke a few hours later in her hotel room as the sun began to rise. Harry was sat on the edge of the bed pulling his shoes on. River watched him silently for a while. She knew this was going to be a one-off after all she was married. It was strange that she had only just took that in consideration but then it was also slightly strange to realise that the Doctor wouldn't really mind she'd slept with another man. After all, it was hard to keep track of their wibbly-wobbly relationship at the best of times even with her journal.

Harry stood up and then spotted River watching him. He smiled ruefully as he made his way out of the room.

"Don't I least get your name? I mean, I remember telling you lots of stuff about me last night."

"Harry," he said evasively.

"Your full name," River asserted.

"Harold Saxon," he smirked in a slightly ominous manner as he left the room.

_Shit_, River groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. She knew that name and it wasn't just because she'd read it in a history book.


	2. Whouffle proposal (Rating: K plus)

**A prompt from MeMeDoTa who wants a whouffle marriage proposal. **

**Characters: Clara, The Eleventh Doctor**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**AU; set after the Day of the Doctor (no major spoilers)**

The Doctor had been planning to propose to his impossible girl for ages but there were always aliens to defeat, monsters to scare away and dangers to prevent. Standing by the console, the Doctor thought back to his latest thwarted plan. It had taken him ages to find a planet or timezone that was free from trouble and eventually decided on Ancient Mespotamia. But then that trip was put on hold when they came face to face with two of his previous regenerations. He scowled slightly as he remembered the way his last body had kissed Clara's hand. Clara entered the room. She could guess well enough why he was pulling that face and began to chuckle quietly. The Doctor looked up at the sound of her laugh.

"You're still thinking about that?" Clara asked as she made her way over to the Doctor.

"No," he replied unconvincingly.

"It was just a little kiss." she responded as she held out her hand. The Doctor took it and kissed it lovingly.

"One kiss on the hand. You and I have done so much more than that," Clara said.

The Doctor began to blush as he hissed, "Clara!"

"What? There's no need to be shy; we're the only ones here."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly and gathered Clara into his arms.

"I can't believe you're jealous of yourself," Clara said as she pulled slightly away to look him in the eye. "He's you and you're him. I love _all_ of you. Although I do have a slight preference for this current form. My Doctor."

The Doctor smiled much more widely and then kissed Clara deeply. He realised that Clara spoke sense and lengthened the kiss accordingly until they were both dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"So, you like this form? Anything in particular?" The Doctor smirked after he got his breath back.

"Well, it's certainly not the chin," Clara teased.

"Oi!"

"I'll tell you if you buy me those cocktails you promised."

"Certainly. And it was cocktails on the moon, right?" The Doctor said as he began to pilot the Tardis.

Clara stood to the side. She loved watching the Doctor.

"That's odd," the Doctor muttered. "The coordinates have already been set but it's not showing the exact date we're going to land."

Clara remained silent. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, she had programmed the coordinates earlier and hidden the date. So she knew exactly when they were going to the moon. A few minutes later, the Tardis materialised on the moon. The Doctor rubbed his hands excitedly and then reached for Clara's hand.

"The Moon. 34th Century" He said as he led them both out of the Tardis. "With lots of leisure resorts: clubs, restaurants, hotels and casinos. Very commercial and resourceful. You see by now, humans don't just have to holiday on Earth as a result of their fledgling space travel developments."

"Are you sure you've landed at the right time?" Clara asked, hoping he would take the bait.

"Yes. But I'm sure it won't hurt to double check."

Clara smiled as she followed the Doctor over to a large billboard where the date flashed in bright red letters: Wednesday 29th February 3356.

"There's an Earth tradition about 29th February. Women can propose to men. So, I'm asking you, my love, my Doctor. Will you marry me?"

The Doctor was slightly overcome with shock but still managed to instantly reply with a very enthusiastic "Yes!" He picked up Clara and spun around with her in his arms. He then kissed her several times before setting her back down onto the ground. They smiled at each other widely and were so full of love for each other. With a slight tilt of his head, he gestured towards a bar. A celebration was most definitely in order.

"You know, I was planning to propose to you," the Doctor said as they walked.

"Well, I beat you to it," Clara winked. "Tough luck, Mr Oswald."

"Mr Oswald?" The Doctor said incredulously even though he was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You haven't got a surname. And I'm not being Mrs Doctor."

"Hmmm, guess I need a surname then. How about Smith?"

"No."

"Why not? That's the alias I tend to use to get into places."

"It's boring. Of all the possible names you could choose, you choose that one."

"Well, we can decide on names later. For now, we have a engagement to celebrate. Come along, fiancée."


	3. Rose and TenToo Baby Names (Rating: K)

**No one has actually requested this (unless you count myself) but I had this idea of TenToo/The Duplicate 10th Doctor/10.5/Handy/whatever you want to call him trying to convince Rose to call their child... Well, read on to find out ;). For the purposes of this short fic, I'm calling him TenToo even though he would use a different name in Pete's World. However, we do not know what name he will have chosen. I like to think that he has taken Rose's surname though. **

It was getting close to Rose's due date and everything was pretty much ready for the birth. All they needed to do was choose a name for the baby. The choices were narrowed down slightly as they knew they were having a baby boy. Apparently, being part Timelord had meant that TenToo could tell the gender of their baby from the moment Rose announced she was pregnant. Rose was sceptical until they had had confirmation from the hospital.

Rose thought it would have been nice to name their baby after one of the Doctor's male companions but TenToo disagreed; it would have been too painful. They had eventually compromised and decided to have one companion's name as the baby's middle name. Now, all they had to do was decide on a first name.

"How about Alonso?" TenToo asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw, come on. It's a great name."

"No," Rose repeated.

"I'd be able to say 'allons-y Alonso' every day. You know how much I'd enjoy saying that."

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm saying we're not calling our baby that."

"You didn't have a problem with the name when I told you that I wanted to say that phrase."

"Yes, well we're weren't talking about our child at the time. Besides, if you remember, I was trying to tell you that my mum was still on the Tardis."

TenToo chuckled as he remembered Jackie thinking she'd been kidnapped. He edged closer to Rose and asked quietly, "Does that mean you weren't listening to what I said then?"

"I heard you," Rose said defensively.

"I don't think you did," he teased. "And because of that I think I should have the deciding vote and I declare our baby's name shall be Alonso Jack Tyler."

Rose had to admit that the name did sound good but she wasn't going to tell her husband that, yet.

"Well?" TenToo awaited her approval. He could see that she was smiling slightly and assumed that he had won.

"I suppose we could write 'Alonso' down on the maybe list," Rose said nonchalantly.

TenToo cheered.

"Now, hang on, Mister. We're only at the start of the alphabet. There's plenty more names to get through," Rose said as she picked the book of baby names up from the coffee table and began to flick through it.

"Did you know that on the planet Mitatraxia 'a' is the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Well, we're on Earth." Rose said as she turned a page in the book. "Hey, how about Arthur?"

"Arthur?" TenToo raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Rose looked up. "It's a good name for a horse. Isn't it good enough for our baby?"

"Arthur is a very fine name. But I still prefer Alonso."

Rose sighed. He just wasn't going to give up, was he? "Fine. I _might_ be persuaded that Baby Tyler is going to be called Alonso but only if you go get me a cup of tea, some chips and banana ice cream."

She had never seen him move so fast. He had jumped up without a word and went into the kitchen, all the time with a grin on his face. Rose reclined back on the sofa and rubbed her belly. She contemplated the baby's name. _Alonso, _she thought, _it just sounds right. _As she waited for TenToo to return, she wondered what else she could request from her husband before she told him that she agreed with his name choice.


	4. Twelve, River and Clara (Rating: K plus)

**A Guest reviewer wanted 12/Clara and 12/River and I decided to combine the two into one prompt. It took me ages to write this one and I think that's because we haven't seen much of Twelve so we don't know what he's going to be like as the Doctor. *Shameless plug coming up* I have written a short story featuring 12 and Clara before called _Same Software, Different Face_ if you want to take a look at that so I thought I'd write this one a little differently. This one follows on directly from the end of The Time of the Doctor and is slightly AU in that River meets Clara before Name of the Doctor (from River's point of view/timeline).**

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"

_Stay calm! _Clara thought incredulously. _We're crashing and the Doctor seems to have lost his memory. _She was panicking and she was sure that it showed on her face. She took a deep breath and moved towards the console. _Please be nice to me, _she pleaded silently to the Tardis, _I just want to help the Doctor. _A button flashed on the console and Clara assumed that she was supposed to press it so she did. Another button began flashing but it was too far away for her to reach.

"See that flashing purple button?" She gestured to the Doctor who was standing closer to it. "Press it."

He peered down at the console. "Oh yes. What does it do?"

"I don't know. Just press it."

"But it could do untold damage like create a paradox or delete the Earth. You know, some cultures such as the Strengatis of the planet Feryuu believe purple to be the colour of danger."

Clara smiled wryly. It appeared that he hadn't lost all of his 'Doctorness'. "It's going to stop us from crashing." _I hope._

"Oh, OK."

"Well, press the button then!"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor slammed his hand onto the purple button.

Nothing happened. The Doctor looked at Clara as if to ask what to do next. Clara let out an exasperated sigh, _God, he's hard work. _She looked down at the console hoping to find a clue as to what to do. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a woman appeared in the Tardis. Clara recognised her as Professor River Song but this was her before Vastra's conference call that would lead them to Trenzalore for the first time.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said as she fiddled with her vortex manipulator. "See that purple button was a good addition to the Tardis. You can summon me whenever you want with it."

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor stormed over to River with something like rage in his eyes. His Scottish burr seemed to have got more pronounced with his anger.

"Ah," River said softly. It hurt slightly to hear that rough voice which didn't belong to her floppy haired, bowtie wearing Doctor. It hurt even more to hear him ask who she was. But when she looked up at him, she sort of realised what had happened. "I'll explain later. But first let's get the Old Girl sorted, we appear to be crashing."

The Doctor wanted to carry on yelling at her but was slightly stunned that she had called the ship 'Old Girl.' That name seemed awfully familiar to him. So he remained quiet as he watched River head towards the console.

River was pushing buttons and moving levers now. Even though she wasn't taking much notice of the girl standing by her, she was still able to talk to Clara briefly.

"He's just regenerated, hasn't he?"

Clara nodded. She was unsure of what she should say and do.

"Yeah, regeneration's a tricky business. He could be like this for up to 15 hours."

"We can help him get through it." Clara had finally found her voice.

"You don't seem that fazed by all this," River observed as she continued piloting the Tardis. "You must have been travelling with him for quite some time."

"A while, yeah," Clara responded, slightly guardedly as she wondered how much she should reveal. "I know all about him. It's just that at the moment, he can't remember who he is."

"Interesting." River muttered, more to herself.

The Tardis finally stabilised. The Doctor was impressed that someone could fly his ship almost as well as himself. In fact, he'd go so far to say that this curly haired woman, whoever she was, was better than him.

Without a warning, he exclaimed, "These blasted kidneys. They're the wrong colour," and began to walk distractedly away from the others while muttering to himself.

"I better go after him." River looked at Clara apologetically. "He barely knows himself never mind the way round this ship." She turned to leave the console room and then paused. "Although, come to think of it, I haven't seen this desktop before."

"Want me to help you find him?" Clara couldn't help feeling a little bit smug. "The corridors can get a little confusing."

"Lead the way."

_Time to get the Doctor back, _they both thought as they left the console room.


	5. Eleven and Amy (Rating: K plus)

**Two reviewers, time and space and Truebluetardis, have asked for an Eleven/Amy story so here you go: a sort-of drabble. I'd just like to say that I may not be keen on the pairings or characters you send as prompts but I'll still have a go at writing them even if I find them hard to write about. Keep your prompts coming in - you don't just have to mention the characters, you can also tell me something you'd like to see happen to them.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Set after Cold Blood (S5, E9)**

The Doctor remembers; Amy doesn't, can't, won't remember. And it's all because of that crack in the wall that's plaguing the Doctor wherever he goes. Something's not right with the universe and as much as he'd like to investigate, Amy needs him even if she doesn't realise it herself. It's futile trying to talk about Rory. To Amy, he doesn't exist and never has. So, the Doctor carries on as normal. He's good at pretending everything's fine; he's had centuries of practice.

They continue travelling across the universe. It's a distraction for them both. There's always something new to discover, something to see over and over again, a quest to complete. It has become a habit for the Doctor to ask Amy what she wants to do the following day as they relax in the Tardis library following that day's adventure. Whatever she says, he agrees to. After all, he has all of time and space available at the press of a button or a flick of a lever. Plus, he wants to do whatever makes Amy happy. The universe may be wrong but at least he can try to make things right for one person: his Amelia Pond.


	6. Sarah-Jane, K-9: chocolate (Rating: K)

**I was bored, ok? So, I looked at the Whoniverse Random Pairing Generator and this came up. Obviously, as a romantic pairing it's so wrong but it's a really good friendship pairing and I thought I'd write a little drabble about them. Feel free to suggest your own prompts for the next chapter :).**

It was a regular habit when she was home alone to make herself a cup of tea, get a big bar of chocolate out of the fridge and head upstairs to the attic. Once there, Sarah-Jane would speak to K-9. She would spend hours sitting there and sometimes her tea would go cold or her chocolate bar would remain uneaten. She would talk about all her memories of travelling with the Doctor and although K-9 didn't speak much apart from the occasional 'affirmative, mistress,' Sarah-Jane was comforted by his presence.

One night, K-9 surprised her. Sarah-Jane was talking about the time when the Doctor dropped her off in Aberdeen instead of London and then she heard a strange noise coming from within the attic. It took her a few moments to work out that it was K-9 who had made that noise. It took a few moments more to realise that K-9 was in fact laughing at her. _Well, that's new, _she thought, _I didn't realise robot dogs could do that._


	7. Ten and Rose proposal (Rating: K plus)

**Sorry for the slight delay, real life got in the way. Anyway, this prompt was sent in by MusicKeeper. Hope you enjoy this AU-ish spin on the Tenth Doctor and Rose's relationship. A bit angsty to start with but it does turn into something a bit more fluffy and romantic.**

The Doctor had a plan but the trick was actually going through with it. Several times now, his plan had been thwarted and he laughed at the futility of it all. Here he was, the Oncoming Storm, saviour of the universe, the last of his kind and yet he couldn't even say a few words to the woman he loved. Well, obviously, he was able to use many words when speaking to Rose but they were never the words he really wanted to say to her.

Back on the Impossible Planet, the Doctor had visibly shied away from the prospect of living with Rose for the rest of her life. He realises now he acted rashly but that was partly due to the raw pain he felt about not being able to use his Tardis. Now that the Doctor, Rose and the Tardis are reunited, he knows that he can have the best of both worlds and the thought of settling down doesn't scare him as much as it used to. It's quite humbling. Deep down, he supposes, he has always wanted a family again and he can't think of a better person to have as his family than his pink and yellow human.

The idea of proposing came to him suddenly one night. He could sense the Tardis' approval as the thought formed in his head. The Doctor had been alone for too long and Rose was good for him; no, more than good, she was fantastic and brilliant.

The first time he tried to propose, they were in the console room. He was about to speak when there was an almighty shudder from the Tardis which sent the Doctor and Rose flying across the room. It seemed that the Tardis had issues about the way the Doctor was going about his proposal. He realised belatedly that he didn't have a ring and immediately set the coordinates to get them to an outer space market.

Once at the market, the Doctor trusted Rose enough to wander off by herself so he was able to sneak to a jeweller's stall and buy a ring. After making his purchase, he found Rose again and they explored the rest of the market for a while. He was about to propose for the second time when the Tardis decided to materialise around them.

"She seems to playing up a bit today, doesn't she?" Rose remarked, as she headed down the corridor to put her shopping away.

"Yes," the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

_What is all that about? _He spoke silently to the Tardis. _I thought you were happy for me to propose. You know, this doesn't change anything between us. You have been with me for a long time and will continue to be long after Rose is gone. I have two hearts so there's room in there for you too, Old Girl._

The Tardis beeped slightly indignantly to tell the Doctor that she already knew that. The Doctor looked sheepish as he wondered why the Tardis was preventing him from proposing. He received a long hum in reply which seemed to convey that a proposal should be much more romantic; it's what women expect.

_You soppy old girl_. The Doctor patted the console affectionately.

The third time he tried to propose, he was planning on cooking a romantic meal for the two of them when the Tardis decided she needed to divert power from the kitchen to the console room. The Doctor groaned in frustration. The hums of the Tardis sounded very apologetic. When he was examining the console to see what the problem was, he realised that he was partly to blame as he had inadvertently pressed a wrong switch.

The fourth time he tried to propose, he was entirely to blame. He had kind of freaked Rose out by repeating her name too much. He couldn't help it; he loved to hear himself say her name. It just sounded so right.

The fifth time he tried to propose, he was so nervous that he could only stammer incoherently. For a man that could normally talk nineteen to the dozen, it was difficult for him to even say one word. Rose was very concerned and while he appreciated the attention, the Doctor was more annoyed at himself and his complete lack control over his nerves. He managed to pass off his bizarre behaviour as a reaction to finding a piece of pear in his dessert.

The sixth time he tried to propose, he was interrupted by an Arcturan invasion. By now, the Doctor was getting very exasperated. Did the universe not want him and Rose to be together? He decided that next time he tried to propose would be his last and after that he would just give up trying. He could love Rose without making anything official.

The seventh time, the Doctor was feeling hopeful. After all, seven is considered to be a lucky number. It was Rose's turn to pick where they went and she chose Barcelona, the planet not the city. They had been there before not long after he regenerated but it was well worth another trip. The Doctor had been racking his brain thinking of a romantic way to propose. In the end, he decided that just being in a place that was special to them was enough. He had found a secluded spot and was currently talking to Rose about his feelings for her. He was probably babbling a bit; partly due to nerves and partly because he was playing for time as he searched in his voluminous pockets for the ring box. He pulled it out of his pocket with a triumphant yell which slightly startled Rose until she spotted what was in his hand. He looked into Rose's eyes and noticed they reflected his feelings.

The Doctor opened the ring box and asked, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rose responded as she placed the ring on her finger.

The Doctor lifted her up, spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

When Rose had got her breath back and was back on the ground, she said, "You're going to have to ask me again, you know?"

"What?"

"It's a tradition on Earth for you to ask permission from my parents before you ask me."

"Since when have you been so hung up on tradition?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows but at a look from Rose, he corrected himself. "OK, OK, I'll speak to your mum next time we're back on Earth. And then I'll ask you again."

Rose kissed him on his cheek. He took her hand and they began walking down the street.

"We're in no rush to speak to your mum, are we?"

"No, you don't have to take me home yet."

"Good. I mean, nice as Jackie is, I need some time to prepare myself before I speak to her. She could slap me, again."

Rose chuckled.

"I'm serious. I can still feel the mark where she slapped me last time," he shuddered slightly at the memory.

They continued walking in a companionable silence for a while.

"Rose Tyler-" the Doctor started.

"You've already done that bit," Rose teased.

Unperturbed, the Doctor continued, thinking back to their first date, "Rose Tyler, do you want some chips?"

They both smiled widely as they started the next part of their lives together.

**Author's Note: Now that you've read this, I can explain what I meant by saying it was AU-ish. This could have happened; we don't know what went on in the Tardis when the cameras weren't rolling, so to speak. Plus, this is set before Army of Ghosts/Doomsday and I'm sort of implying here (I hope) that that would be the next time the Doctor and Rose see Jackie. The Doctor would have spoken to Jackie about their engagement plans but obviously didn't get a chance due to the events in that episode. And we all know what happens after that (sob). I hope this makes sense; I just felt an explanation was needed.**


	8. Ten and Rose: The Bet (Rating: K)

A cute little piece inspired by the following exchange during the Tooth and Claw episode:

_Rose: Bet you five quid I can make her say it _[i.e. make Queen Victoria say 'we are not amused']

_Ten: If I was a gambling man, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time._

_Rose: Ten quid?_

_Ten: Done._

* * *

The Doctor and Rose continued to chortle about the Royal Family being werewolves as they made their way into the Tardis. They stopped laughing eventually when the Tardis made her way into the vortex.

"Do you think Queen Victoria was serious about banishing you from the country?" Rose asked.

"Well," the Doctor replied. "Who knows? It's not the first time a monarch has exiled me. Ooh, let's see, that takes my total of banishments up to 837. Not bad for a 900 year old Timelord."

"Not bad!" Rose exclaimed. "That's nearly one a year."

The Doctor ruffled his hair sheepishly. "When you put it like that, it does seem like a lot. I don't get why they do it."

"Clearly, it's because you do something to upset them."

"Oi! You can talk, Rose Tyler! It was probably your fault because you were the one trying to get Her Majesty to say," The Doctor put on a posh voice as he mimicked the queen, "'We are not amused'."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, you owe me a tenner. Cough up."

"Ah. Well you see, I don't carry money. I usually just use the psychic paper to get what I want." he said as he edged closer to Rose. "I'll have to pay you with a kiss instead."


	9. Whouffle relationship snapshot (T)

**No prompt again; just an idea I had. This features the Eleventh Doctor and Clara in an established relationship. Rated T just to be safe because of the ending. Oh, and there are no spoilers so this scene can be placed wherever you like.**

The Doctor was currently travelling with two loves of his lives: his perfect impossible girl, Clara, and his wonderful ship. He was also a very lucky man because his loves both realised that he needed to divide his time between the two. Currently, he was busy 'fixing' the Tardis. Well, he called it fixing but really the Tardis was in perfect condition, apart from the broken Chameleon Circuit, and the Doctor just liked to stroke and fiddle with her buttons.

He had been with the Tardis for a few hours and was contemplating checking up on Clara. He was a bit reluctant, though, because he knew she was in the kitchen presumably making one of her soufflés. The soufflés were a bit of a sore point between the couple. The Doctor tried to be a supportive boyfriend and dutifully tried each and every one. He thought he had managed to lie convincingly about the taste of the soufflés but his face told a different story. This made Clara even more determined to make the perfect soufflé. The Doctor told her that she didn't need to impress him but she still wouldn't stop making them. Quite frankly, by now, the Doctor was getting sick of the sight of soufflés.

He was broken from his reverie by a shout of "Doctor" from his companion and lover. He groaned inwardly. It did not sound like Clara was in trouble so her shout could only mean that another soufflé was ready to eat. The Doctor sighed as he stretched his lanky body and made his way slowly into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised. There was no soufflé in sight. Instead was a wondrous sight that made his knees go weak.

Clara was naked and sitting on the kitchen table, eating a bowl of fish fingers and custard. She had her eyes closed as she sexily sucked a fish finger and the custard dribbled down her chest. The Doctor groaned and Clara sighed.

She opened her eyes and remarked, "Mmmm, I can see why you like this stuff."

"I like it even more now you're covered in it," The Doctor smirked as he kicked the door closed behind him. Time to spend some time fiddling Clara's buttons.


	10. Colourless (Rating: K)

**A very interesting prompt from tumblr user fandoms-are-amazing: a Teen Wolf/Doctor Who/Supernatural AU where everything is colourless until someone meets their soulmate. This reminds me of the Disney vinylmation short, Blank, and I'm looking forward to writing it. Naturally, I chose Doctor Who and I hope I can do the prompt justice. Although a pairing wasn't mentioned, I've chosen to write about the Ninth Doctor and Rose. Bear with me, I haven't seen many Ninth Doctor episodes (such a bad whovian :P) but I thought it would be a good idea to use this prompt as an exploration of the Doctor's feelings following the Time War, as described in The Day of the Doctor, and how he changed when he met Rose. **

After the Time War, everything lost its colour. He didn't notice what he was looking at. He didn't care what he wore so he chose the darkest possible clothes. Even his name had lost its colour. How could he call himself the Doctor now after seeing Gallifrey fall? He was supposed to be a saviour but his people had died. Part of him realised that on that day, the last day of the Time War, there was nothing he could do; he couldn't be a Doctor that day. A smaller part of him hoped and believed that there was some slight chance they had survived. Every time he tried to focus on that thought, the Tardis appeared to take it away. He assumed she did that because it wouldn't do well to dwell on something he couldn't change. But dwell he did. For one hundred years of his life, he remained in the Zero Room of the Tardis contemplating what had happened on Gallifrey. He was the last of the Timelords and that was a pretty bleak future.

Eventually, he came out of his stupor. He had come to the conclusion, with a little prodding from the Tardis, that he could be the Doctor again. Gallifrey may be gone but there were billions of other planets out there that needed to be saved. He randomly set the controls; still not looking or caring what he did. He glanced occasionally at the monitor and saw nothing but grey. The Tardis had locked onto Earth, 2005, and this didn't even provoke a reaction from the Doctor despite the fact he had an immense fondness for the planet having spent years living there. When he arrived on a busy street in London, everyone was running wildly from the scene. Through his eyes, he couldn't work out who was running from whom. They were all the same to him; grey, bland, dull.

And then he saw her. Suddenly, his world was filled with pink and yellow. As he stood watching her, he was impressed that she wasn't running away like the others. Instead, she was talking to an Auton like it was a human. The Doctor's sight was assaulted by the colour crimson, the colour of affection, the colour of courage...the colour of danger. Sensing the risk, he immediately moved to save her. He took hold of her hand and said, "Run." She was so trusting, so compassionate, so willing, so pink and yellow. He tried to focus on the matter at hand but he was distracted by the thought of losing this colourful and wonderful person so soon after meeting her. She truly was a Rose among a forest of grey and the Doctor vowed to himself that he would keep her safe from the Autons even if he never saw her again after this night.

After the Auton invasion had been sorted, the Doctor accepted, without a word, that Rose wouldn't come with him. In truth, he was slightly heartbroken. He had just completed the dematerialisation sequence when he came to a snap decision. _No, I can't do it, _he thought as he programmed the Tardis to return a few seconds after he had left, _I can't just leave her like that. _After all, she had brought colour back into his life so, at the very least, he owed her a trip or two in the Tardis.


	11. Little girl with blue wings (Rating: K)

**This is another prompt from fandoms-are-amazing: 'A little girl who is born with midnight blue fluffy wings.' There were no characters specified so I thought I'd choose to write about Martha and the Doctor just to show that I don't mind which characters I write about and also that I'm happy to write about ships or just friendship stories. Keep your prompts coming in; I'd be happy to write them.**

Being stuck in 1969 was beginning to take its toll on both of them. It sucked knowing why they were stuck and knowing they couldn't do a thing. It was even more frustrating now that they'd managed to find Billy. They'd assumed that as soon as they'd spoken to him, the Tardis would be able to pick them up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The Doctor and Martha had remained in 1969 for a further two weeks and counting.

One night, following a particularly busy day working at the shop, which on the plus side earned her a huge tip, Martha suggested that they should go out the following night. The Doctor immediately agreed. Even after fiddling with it with his sonic screwdriver, the little black and white television in their flat still refused to show anything other than repeats of Sesame Street and it was getting rather trying, never mind boring. So, they decided to visit a local nightclub.

It was almost dawn by the time they arrived back at the flat following their night out. It had been a brilliant night full of laughter, drinking and dancing. The highlight had been when the Doctor decided to start a conga but no one joined in. Nevertheless, the Doctor continued to conga on his own for well over 20 minutes while Martha sat on a stool laughing hysterically.

They were still chuckling about that as they reached their door. Silence fell as they took in the sight in front of them. The Doctor blinked a few times to see if it was an hallucination; after all, it was the 1960s and there were one or two 'special brownies' being passed around at that club. He glanced sideways at Martha and noticed that she was staring at the same spot. _I can't be imagining it then, _the Doctor thought. It was highly unusual for two people to be experiencing the same hallucinations. Martha looked at the Doctor with her mouth hanging slightly open; she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. On the porch was a sleeping little girl. But, that wasn't the most surprising thing. The little girl had midnight blue wings sprouting from her back. The Doctor and Martha stepped forward but both were a little wary of touching the girl. Firstly, they didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful. Secondly, there was something alien, unusual and strange about her.

"Doctor, could that little girl be the Tardis?" Martha asked tentatively as they studied the girl.

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor snapped, a little harshly. That thought had occurred to him too.

"But her wings are the same colour blue as the Tardis."

"Well, my hair's the same colour as Casanova's. Doesn't mean I am him."

Ever curious, Martha wondered, "It's possible, though, isn't it? I mean, she could be a hologram of the Tardis' consciousness. The Tardis is being hounded by those weeping angels and she sends this as a distress signal or something."

The Doctor looked at Martha; he was impressed. "You make a very good point, Miss Jones. I suppose theoretically that could happen; it's not impossible. But I've never known Tardises do that before. Still first time for everything."

Emboldened, he stepped forward and reached towards the sleeping girl. As he touched her, she exploded silently into atoms and left behind a single, midnight blue feather.

"What was all that about?" Martha asked, nonplussed.

The Doctor shrugged and picked up the feather. He glanced at it briefly, twirled it in his hand and placed it in his pocket. "Ah, the wonder of the universe," he said as he made to open their door, "No matter where you go, you'll always find something you can't explain. And it's meant to be like that. It's a quirk of nature, part of that thing's makeup to be unknown to anyone but itself. Genius. It's the perfect defence mechanism and weapon."

"You could have just said that you didn't know," Martha huffed as she followed him into the flat. She tried to stifle a yawn then glanced at the clock and groaned. "4.30am. I have to be up for work in three hours."

"Oh. Nightcap, then?"

"No, you're alright. I think I'm going to bed. I'll try to get at least a little bit of sleep."

"Aw, go on. Have a small one."

Martha sighed and relented, "OK."

The Doctor turned towards the kitchen cupboard and began preparing their nightcap. He had a smirk on his face. Unbeknownst to Martha, she didn't have to worry about work tomorrow because the Tardis was due to arrive to pick them up before then. That was what the blue feather meant.


	12. The Doctor and embarrassment (Rating: T)

**A prompt from Sgt Numnum who wanted to see the Doctor walking in on something embarrassing. For this one, I've chosen to write about the Tenth Doctor and Donna.**

For the most part, the Doctor enjoyed travelling with Donna. It was so refreshing travelling with someone who treated him like a friend rather than a crush. However, the one thing that really annoyed him was the fact that Donna took so long to get ready in the morning. She took ages, at least three hours which was way more than his other companions had spent. It was ridiculous. One morning, the Doctor had managed to get himself washed and dressed, drink five cups of tea, eat three bananas, reorganise the Shakespeare section of the library, complete a crossword and read the first chapter of an Agatha Christie novel all before Donna even made an appearance. He often thought of asking Donna why she took so long but guessed that it would just lead to him getting a slap or at least a telling off from his companion.

So, he tried to be patient as he waited for Donna. Eventually, though, he reached the end of his tether. The Doctor had found a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the perfect alignment of all planets in the Milky Way and there was only a five hour window to see it. He couldn't go back in time in the Tardis to see it because the temporal energy would disrupt the alignment. Groaning slightly, he made his way towards Donna's room in order to make her get a move on.

As he reached the corridor leading to her room, he could hear music. His acute Timelord senses had worked out that a song was playing quite loudly on the stereo and a female voice, which was clearly Donna's, was singing over the top of the music. He paused outside her door as he listened to the singing. She was actually a pretty good singer and the Doctor edged closer to hear more. The song changed just as he reached Donna's door, which he had just noticed was slightly open. He couldn't help it; he had to peek inside.

Donna was wearing a white towel, and nothing else by the look of it, as she danced around her room to Tom Jones' Sex Bomb. Every time she sang 'sex bomb', she opened her towel to reveal a tantalising glimpse of her nude body. The Doctor blushed furiously. He knew he should probably leave but was slightly worried she'd notice him as he left which would make the situation even more embarrassing than it already was. Donna seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings, and to the gormless looking Doctor standing in her doorway, but she was certainly enjoying putting on a show.

A part of the Doctor wondered if the show was for his benefit seeing as the door was open. Did she want to get caught? Was she an exhibitionist? Did flashing turn her on? He shook his head to clear those thoughts. Right from the start, they had agreed that they would be 'just mates.' It would come to no good if they acted on these scenarios that were now running around his head. As he watched Donna, he realised that her dancing was not provoking the expected reaction in him; his trousers remained a comfortable fit. He breathed a sigh of relief. How could he be thinking of Donna like that? She was his best friend. Still, it was rather entertaining to watch and he couldn't wait to tease her about it, even if it did earn him a slap.

_Who cares about the planetary alignment now when you've just witnessed something like that? _He thought as he left Donna to her performance.


	13. Little girl with blue wings 2 (K plus)

**Tumblr user fandoms-are-amazing started this story and wanted me to continue it (the first paragraph was written by them). This is another and different version of the little girl with midnight blue wings prompt and this time it features the Eleventh Doctor (no particular reason why I chose him. I just did). The kingdom that I mention is just an anagram of Tumblr with an extra 'e' fyi. I seem to have had an influx of prompts and I promise that I will get around to writing them all soon.**

_Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a little girl born with the most extraordinary gift or curse depending on how one sees it. The seven year old princess was born with lush midnight blue fluffy wings with tiny stars dotted on them. Her golden blonde hair matched them nicely. Apart from that Katie was quite a normal girl playing in the fields with the commoners much to her father's displeasure..._

One day, she was playing in the fields when she heard a strange noise. If Katie had to describe the noise, she would have said that it was a cross between a wheeze and a groan. She glanced at the commoners. They were too busy to hear that noise so Katie decided to follow it. She only had to walk a few steps when a loud whoosh sounded and a blue box appeared to fall out of the sky. The commoners turned around at the source of commotion and immediately ran off scared towards the village. Katie remained where she was; she was always a curious little girl.

The door of the blue box opened and out stepped a tall man in a bowtie. He looked around and noticed the little girl staring at his box and himself.

"Hello," he said quietly, not wanting to frighten the little girl.

"Hello." Katie paused as she eyed the blue box critically. "Have you got a permit to be here?"

"I'm sorry?" The man was confused. It was unlike a little girl to come out with such a serious sounding statement.

"This land," Katie puffed herself up regally, as befits a princess, and her blue wings stood out even more proudly. "belongs to my father. It is the property of the King and you should not be here unless you have a permit or are a resident of this kingdom."

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, although this time he sounded more apologetic. "I don't have a permit. But you see, I didn't really plan on being here. This blue box behind me is my ship and, well, she appears to have crash landed here. Wherever here is. Where is here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, er, I don't know what the name of this place is," he replied. "I don't know when I've landed either." He said in an undertone.

"This is the kingdom of Lumbter."

That didn't really help the man. For some reason, he hadn't heard of this kingdom and he knew about an awful lot of kingdoms. He needed a bit more information.

"And where exactly is Lumbter?"

Katie began to back away and yelled, "You must be a spy. Everyone here knows where Lumbter is and we do not disclose the location to anyone else."

The man stifled a giggle. Yet again, this little girl was using formal language that didn't really suit her. Clearly she had picked it up from her father, the King. Speaking of the father, the man quickly realised he needed to salvage the situation he was in as, at this rate, he was likely to be thrown in prison for treachery or worse.

"I'm sorry. Hey. I'm not a spy. I'll go. I'm just a little bit dazed after my crash and am unsure where I am. And your wings aren't helping either. I keep getting distracted; they're so pretty."

The girl smiled shyly. He smiled back. He knew flattery would work; it had got him out of a lot of pickles in a previous life.

The bowtie-wearing man edged forward to study the wings more closely. "I do like your wings," he said. "They match the colour of the night sky and, look, they even have little stars on them. Do you like your wings?"

"Yes," Katie breathed. She looked up into the man's green eyes and asked, "Did you really mean it when you said you were going?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Katie giggled nervously.

The man was curious. He wanted to find out more about this Lumbter; particularly if the other residents had wings. But it wasn't up to him to make the decision.

"Tell you what. Let's start again and then you can decide." The man spun round in a circle and waved his hands around wildly. "So, let's pretend my blue box has just arrived. Quite noisily too, I might add." He began to imitate the noise of his ship.

Katie giggled, "You are funny."

The man smiled and continued, "The box lands. The door opens and I step out. And I say: Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm sorry but I seem to have crash landed. Could you help me out?"

"I am Princess Katie of Lumbter," she replied regally, "And if you follow me, I can get you some help."

The Doctor nodded and allowed Katie to lead him away from his box. Only time would tell whether Katie was taking him to get arrested or if she was genuinely offering to help him.


	14. Whouffle OTP (Rating: K)

**A prompt from the otpprompts page on tumblr: Imagine your OTP's OTP being themselves. I know, I know, there are other prompts that I still have to do. I've just wrote this one quickly so you know I'm still here. It's been crazy busy for me in real life and I just haven't had the time to sit down and write my other prompts. I will get around to them but I want to be able to take my time and do a good job of them. So, to keep you occupied for at least a short while, have this (slightly cracky) whouffle prompt :).**

The Doctor taught her everything about the universe. Clara taught him everything about modern life. She didn't really intend to; the Doctor was so curious that he'd ask about anything. All this curiosity had culminated in the Doctor starting his own blog on Tumblr. One day, while scrolling through his dash, a word came up and he wanted to know what it meant.  
"Clara, what does OTP mean?"

"It means One True Pairing."

The Doctor still looked confused so Clara proceeded to explain it to him.

"You get your favourite characters and pair them up because you think they'd make a good couple."

"You mean like us?"

"Aw, that's sweet. But OTP tends to apply to fictional characters."

"You and me are my OTP."

"Did you not hear the word 'fictional', Doctor?"

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll write a story about us and then we can be a fictional OTP."

Clara groaned slightly; she never should have introduced the Doctor to fanfiction. But once he got an idea, he just had to see it through.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked after he had been typing for some minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your OTP?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I mean I quite like Ron and Hermione. I also like Captain Swan from Once Upon a Time but then there's also that detective and his doctor friend, what's-his-name."

"Johnlock?" The Doctor was incredulous. "And you ship them more than us as a couple?"

"I do ship them," Clara said sincerely whilst at the same time teasing the Doctor. "But they're not my OTP. The Doctor and Clara Oswald are my OTP."

The Doctor's mouth fell open. "But you just said that OTPs have to be fictional."

"Oh shut up and kiss me. I'm trying to tell you I love you."


	15. Pond Family Fun (Rating:K)

**Hello. I'm back and ready to write the prompts that have been piling up. So, anyway first up is a prompt from The ElectricLady who wants a family fun fic with the Ponds, River and the Doctor. This is set during series 6 so beware of spoilers. It's a bit more angsty than you were probably expecting and it does turn into something more fun as the story progresses. Enjoy and once again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting these next few prompts.**

The Doctor wanted to take Amy, Rory and River on a trip; a relaxing trip that wouldn't involve them risking their lives. They deserved it after all that they had been through in America. Things had been a bit awkward between them since then; the Doctor had a distinct impression that they were keeping something from him and it was making him even more curious. Although he wanted this trip to clear the air between them and be a fun and welcome distraction, a small part of the Doctor was hoping to catch the others unaware so he could then discover more information about those mysterious blue envelopes.

They were in the console room, deciding where to go.

"How about a picnic?" The Doctor suggested.

"No!" Amy responded, a bit harshly.

Rory and River looked sharply at Amy, as if they were silently reprimanding her for almost letting something slip. Fortunately, the Doctor had missed their look as he was looking at the console screen instead.

"Picnics are cool," the Doctor responded defensively.

"Yes. Yes they are." Amy was thinking fast. "It's just that I've eaten so many sandwiches over the last few days because of work and stuff that if I eat any more I'm going to look like one."

"You'd look good as a sandwich," Rory said. Amy looked at him quizzically and he clarified. "I mean, you're tasty. I'd still love you if you turned into a sandwich. Not that you're not good looking now, I mean, you're..."

"Shut up, you idiot," Amy said playfully as she grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

"Oi, Ponds," the Doctor yelled. "That's enough of that. We have company. I'm sure River doesn't want to see you two snogging."

"Oh, I don't mind," River piped up. "We could always get in on the action and have some for ourselves, couldn't we, sweetie?"

The Doctor blushed furiously and River chuckled delightedly. They stood with their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds and then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Right, picnics are out," he said as he danced around the console setting the controls. "How about a trip to a fun fair?"

And so it was that the four of them found themselves a couple of minutes later at the entrance to the universe's largest fun fair on Pluto. Although Pluto had never been reclassified as a planet, thousands of years into the future had seen humans venture out to Pluto and create a fun fair on its surface. There was every ride imaginable and the Doctor looked like a giddy kid as he stepped out of the Tardis. Amy and Rory followed close behind and burst into excited laughter as they saw where they had landed. River rolled her eyes slightly but she still had a wide grin on her face as she left the Tardis; she loved travelling with the Doctor, it was always fun.

They walked towards the ticket booth where Pluto the dog was waiting to allow them entrance.

"We're going to need money. What's the currency here?" River asked.

"Nah. We don't need money. Not when we have my trusty psychic paper," The Doctor pulled the leather wallet out of his jacket pocket and glanced at it. "And according to this, we are the winners of a VIP access all areas pass."

He showed the psychic paper to Pluto who waved them through.

"River?" The Doctor asked as he made his way to the barrier.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Just so you know, the currency on Pluto is tempered plutonium. Obviously, plutonium is radioactive but if you compress it into discs of 5mm radius and simultaneously heat and cool it in a vacuum, it will lose its radioactivity and will be perfectly ok to use as coins."

"Fascinating," River remarked as she followed him into the fair. The Doctor was undecided whether she was being sarcastic or not.

Rory, meanwhile, was staring at Pluto in the ticket booth and Amy had to nudge him to move.

"Is that actually Pluto the dog?"

Amy shrugged. Anything was possible travelling with the Doctor.

"Don't be silly, Rory," The Doctor said over his shoulder. "It's someone in a suit. Now are you coming in or what?"

They went through the barrier to join with the others.

Rory shook his head perplexedly. "Amazing. So many light years away from home and there's still men dressed up in animal suits."

"Did I say it was a man in that suit?"

"Yeah, Rory, it could be a woman." Amy teasingly reprimanded him.

"Well, yes, Pond, quite right," The Doctor explained. "However, in this case, you are both wrong. Inside that Pluto suit is something that doesn't have a gender and is definitely not human."

"Uh oh. Sounds ominous. I bet something will happen that will be the fault of the thing in the suit and we'll reveal what it really is." River said. "After we've done lots of running of course." She added as an afterthought.

"Didn't that happen in Scooby Doo?" Rory said to no one in particular; he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Ha! Well, that, Dr Song, is where you are wrong. The someone in that suit is completely benign. Just a little Martian trying to earn a living."

"Still think something dangerous is going to happen and we'll end up saving the day. It's always the case with you, sweetie."

"Well, I can promise you that nothing like that will happen. I deliberately set the controls to a place and time that would be risk free."

"We'll see about that," River muttered.

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor challenged.

"Yeah," River challenged back. "Tell you what. If something dangerous does happen, I get your sonic screwdriver for a day." The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he waited to see what the rest of the terms were going to be. "But if, as you say, we are completely safe and don't have to run for our lives, you can have my vortex manipulator for the day."

"I'm not a gambling man," The Doctor began to protest.

"Aw, are you worried you're going to lose?" Amy teased.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and said stiffly, "Course not. Alright, River, you're on."

River beamed. The group then began to explore the fun fair.

"You know what?" The Doctor said conversationally as they walked. "I'm quite looking forward to having a go on the vortex manipulator."

"As long as you don't mess with the controls and disable it."

"As if I'd do that. Oh look, Hook a Duck. I haven't played that for years. Not since I met Abraham Lincoln. Mind you, we used real live ducks then."

Amy rolled her eyes at his not-so-subtle distraction technique.

The Doctor, being the impatient man that he was, quickly got fed up with the game, especially as he was losing.

"That game is obviously rigged," he huffed.

His mood wasn't improved when they reached the next stall. It was a game where you had to use water guns to shoot down things on sticks and yet again, the Doctor was losing. He said it was because he didn't like guns but Amy and Rory saw right through him. The Doctor was just a sore loser, especially when he was being outshot by River. He soon perked up when River, having won the game, decided to give the Doctor her prize, which was a giraffe wearing a fez and a bowtie. The Doctor beamed widely and declared that the giraffe was called Humphrey before placing it inside his pocket.

"How the hell is that toy going to fit in there?" Amy asked.

"They're bigger on the inside," The Doctor responded nonchalantly. "Besides, I don't want to lose Humphrey."

Amy and Rory looked at each other, unsure of how to respond to that. River shook her head; it always amused her when the Doctor acted like a child. They just knew that today was going to be a fun day.

The Doctor rubbed his hands. "Right, who fancies a go on the Dodgems?"


	16. Eleven & River: The bet (Rating: K plus)

**I normally write my prompts in the order that I get them but this one is a direct continuation from my previous prompt so it made more sense to place it here. If you remember in the previous prompt, River had a bet with the Doctor that something dangerous would happen during their day at the fun fair. If she was right, she was going to get his sonic screwdriver for the day. But if the Doctor won their bet, he would have her vortex manipulator. Let's see who the winner was, shall we? Thank you to dar40mn for sending in this prompt :)**

It had been a very enjoyable day at the fun fair and the group trooped back to the Tardis with goofy grins and carrying the prizes that they had won. As they entered the Tardis and the Doctor sent them into the vortex, Amy and Rory declared that they were going to bed. River noted with amusement that they didn't mention they were going to sleep. The Doctor sat on the console chair looking rather smug.

Catching his eye, River asked, "Why do you look like the cat who's got the cream?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question but instead responded with a question of his own. "Did you enjoy your day on Pluto, River?"

"Yes," River said warily, wondering where this was heading.

"It was brilliant, wasn't it? Candy floss, cuddly toys, games, rides, fireworks. Funfairs are cool. Apart from the toffee apples, obviously." The Doctor made a disgusted face. "Blegh, apples are not cool."

"You knew you didn't like apples so why did you have one?"

"I thought it would taste better with toffee," he admitted.

River rolled her eyes.

"But do you know what really made my day? What made it so great? Nothing happened. I mean, of course, things happened. They have to otherwise where would we be? But there were no monsters after us, no aliens to fight, no impending disasters. Nothing dangerous happened."

"Oh."

The Doctor grinned broadly and casually remarked, "I guess that means you have something to give me for a day."

"I thought you said you didn't gamble."

"Tut, tut. River, I expected better of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought you'd be the type of woman who would never chicken out of a bet. Shame, I like women who are willing to take risks."

"I am," River said defiantly. "I made that bet because I was so sure I would win. It's always the case with you that we find danger."

"Except today, River, except today." He paused. "Bit unfair to make a one-sided bet." Another pause. "So, I take it not you're not going to keep up your end of the bargain?"

River pulled up her sleeve roughly and removed her vortex manipulator. "Fine. Here, have it. But I'm staying with you while you use it."

"River, I'm a 909 year old Timelord. I'm pretty sure I know how to work a vortex manipulator. In fact, I could probably make it do things that you don't even know it has the capabilities for."

"That's what I'm worried about. Knowing you, you'll disable it, whether intentional or not. And then I'd be stuck."

"Well, you can always call me and I'd take you where or when you wanted to go," the Doctor said conversationally, which belied how he was really feeling.

"You'd be too busy saving the universe all the time, sweetie."

"For you, River, I'd drop everything."

River was silent as she pondered his statement. What had happened to the adorable, bumbling idiot who normally flailed at the slightest allusion to their relationship? It made her wonder where he was in their timeline for him to be so calm and collected about them. The moment passed as next thing, the Doctor had switched back to his manic, hyper self.

"Right," he said as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the vortex manipulator. "Time to see what this baby can do."

River looked slightly horrified and stepped forward to try and stop the Doctor from doing whatever he was planning on doing. The Doctor smirked as he reached into his pocket to pull something else out. He shielded it from River's view which made her curious. The Doctor fiddled around for a bit and then finally revealed what was in his hands. It was the toy giraffe that River had won earlier in the day but instead of wearing a bowtie, the vortex manipulator was round its neck.

"I just want to see if this thing works remotely," the Doctor explained. "I want to see if the vortex manipulator allows the transport of objects as well as people."

River was impressed. They spent the rest of the night trying to get Humphrey the giraffe to move using only the vortex manipulator. They had very little success. At one point, Humphrey had been transported from one side of the console room to the other which caused River and the Doctor to whoop and cheer loudly. A bleary-eyed Rory appeared at the top of the steps, looking as if he was about to tell them off. River and the Doctor apologised sheepishly and allowed Rory to go back to bed. They continued their experiments albeit more quietly. After that one short trip, or hop would have been more precise, Humphrey had resolutely stayed where he was. By the time morning came, the Doctor had taken the vortex manipulator off the giraffe hours ago and was still fiddling with it. He smiled briefly and then sighed.

"Here you are. You can have this back," The Doctor handed the vortex manipulator back to River.

"Are you sure, sweetie? The prize of our bet was to have it for a whole day."

"I'm done with it."

River placed the vortex manipulator back on her wrist. She waited until Amy and Rory got up and then said her goodbyes. The Doctor offered her a lift but she said she would use her vortex manipulator; she wanted to check it still worked properly. It was only when she was back in her cell in Stormcage that she realised how odd it was that the Doctor had given up on his task. Normally when he wanted to see something work, he would keep at it until he was satisfied. She was about to think on this more when all of a sudden, she found herself being transported through the vortex even though she hadn't pressed any of the controls on her manipulator. As she came to a halt, she heard a familiar male voice.

"Hello, sweetie."

"That's my line," River said with a smile as she opened her eyes to see that she was standing in the Tardis.

The Doctor watched her as he leant against the console, casually flipping his sonic screwdriver.

"I thought you couldn't get the vortex manipulator to work remotely."

"Rule one, River."

They smiled at each other. River thought that they should make bets more often if it resulted in the Doctor being like this with her.


	17. Eleven meets Susan (K)

**Prompted by: ATimelord'sKitty. Now I admit that I haven't really seen much Classic Who but I do know who Susan is. I did a bit quick of research (read: Wikipedia) in order to get an idea about her character and to help me write this.**

Since he'd been travelling with Clara, the Doctor had got into the habit of skipping every day except Wednesdays. He wasn't sure what prompted him to do so but one week, he didn't immediately skip forward. Instead, he decided to take a trip on his own. His hands moved of his own accord so he didn't realise which coordinates he'd set.

_Ah, _he thought as looked the monitor once the Tardis had landed. The screen showed a date in the 22nd century and the Doctor was immediately reminded of his granddaughter, Susan. He racked his brains trying to work out whether this date had some significance with regards to Susan. When nothing sprang to mind, the Doctor decided to risk it and venture outside. He was a bit apprehensive as he left the Tardis. Now he was thinking of Susan, he wasn't sure if he could handle if he somehow came face to face with his granddaughter once again after all these years. He hated goodbyes.

For a couple of hours, the Doctor wandered around on his own taking in all the sights around him. Then he saw her. She was standing ahead of him struggling to keep hold of a stack of papers. Suddenly, he felt an urge to talk to her. As luck would have it, the wind picked up at that moment and the papers tumbled out of her arms. The Doctor stepped forward and began to help her pick them up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," the Doctor replied with a slight little bow.

She looked at him slightly askance and felt compelled, for some reason, to tell him her name. "I'm Susan."

"I knew a horse called Susan." _What the hell was that? That's not what you say when someone gives you their name. _The Doctor internally chastised himself and his hand involuntarily slapped his cheek.

Susan looked at him again and remarked quietly, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have that kind of aura around you. You just seem rather _unearthly_."

The Doctor was conflicted. He wanted to reveal his true identity; but at the same time he didn't want to.

"It's OK," Susan whispered conspiratorially. "I'm not from around here either."

"I'm a time traveller."

"Oh. I was a time traveller too. But then I married someone from a different time zone and planet."

"Are you happy here?"

"Oh yes," Susan said emphatically. "I miss all the adventures you can have while time travelling. But I fell in love and that is a pretty big and exciting adventure."

The Doctor was filled with a sense of satisfaction by her answer. "Well, I hope your life continues to be exciting."

He walked away leaving Susan to wonder about the enigmatic man who had just helped her.


	18. The woman in the shop (K)

**I was working on my prompts today when this little fic popped into my head so I thought I'd post it now. So, remember during The Bells of Saint John when Clara said that the Doctor's number was "the best helpline in the universe"? From this line, I have been inspired to write about the woman in the shop who gave Clara that number. **

Clara was getting annoyed. She'd had problems with her internet for days and it wasn't getting fixed. She was currently standing in a shop trying for the umpteenth time to get it sorted. Unfortunately, the shop assistant wasn't helping and kept on fobbing Clara off. A ginger-haired woman standing nearby caught wind of their conversation.

"Oi!" she shouted at the shop assistant. "Give the poor girl a straight answer. Do you or do you not know how to fix her internet?"

The shop assistant mumbled a 'no' and skulked off to go sort out some boxes that had already been sorted. In truth, that woman with the ginger hair frightened him a bit and he was eager to get away from her.

"Can't get the staff, can you?" The woman said conversationally to Clara as they both made their way out of the shop.

Clara nodded in agreement and said, "Thanks for that."

"Oh, no problem. Sometimes you've got to be a bit brusque and upfront. It's the only way to get things done."

"You don't happen to know how to get my internet back, do you? It's driving me mad."

"Me? Ha. I can't even change a fuse."

"Worth a shot. I'm terrible at that sort of stuff too."

"I would say you need a man around the house but then my husband, Shaun, is rubbish with technology. I bet my twins would be good at it though. They're not even three and already they know how to turn the TV on to CBeebies."

"What are your twins called?"

"Joshua and Ella."

There was a brief pause of companionable silence and then the woman spoke again, as if struck by a thought.

"I tell you what though. I used to know someone who was a wiz with this kind of stuff. Haven't seen him for years but he probably still does it." Her eyes glazed over for a second as she struggled to hold on to that memory. "Do you have a pen and paper? I'll give you his number."

"You still know it?"

"Oh, yeah. They don't call me best temp in Chiswick for nothing. I once spent a week or so working in a library and I still know the Dewey System. Anyway, are you ready? The number is 07700 900461."

Clara noted it down. She felt it was a little bit odd that it was a mobile phone number and was about to double check when she noticed the woman's eyes had glazed over again. Clara subtly cleared her throat.

"Best helpline in the universe, that is." The woman nodded sagely to the piece of paper.

"Thanks. Well, I'll give it a go." Clara said as they reached a corner of the road where they'd be going in different directions. She watched the mysterious woman walk away. Little did Clara know that this was only the first strange thing that would happen to her today.

o.o

_[FYI, just in case you didn't know, CBeebies is a UK children's television channel.]_


	19. Ten and Rose fluff (K plus)

**A prompt from unshakespearean who wants something fluffy and romantic about the Tenth Doctor and Rose.**

It was hard to tell who was the worst cook.

Rose, having lived with her mother, had picked up some cooking know-how but disliked cooking unless she really had to. Her signature dish, if you could call it that, was a Full English. She had done breakfast in bed for the Doctor and herself a couple of times now.

The Doctor had had training from some of the best chefs in the universe. However, as Timelord biology is a little different, he didn't need as much food or to eat as often as his human companions. Whenever he did cook, it was always some weird and new concoction of foods. Not surprisingly, though, a banana was always one of the ingredients he used. He said that he created these foods to satisfy his tastebuds. But, sometimes, he thought up new foods because he was bored or had just found a new setting on his sonic screwdriver. Most notably, the Doctor once invented tea flavoured ice cream which he served with a banana and whipped cream. It actually was pretty good as Rose found to her delight when she tried it. The Doctor tried not to be smug about the fact that he had finally made something Rose could eat.

So, more often than not, neither cooked. They would find food when they were out on their travels. The Doctor would flash his psychic paper to get all the free food they could want. That being said, they tended to go for the same thing every time: chips. It was a reminder of their first date, as they kept on calling it. The Doctor and Rose made it their unofficial mission to find the universe's best tasting chips. Occasionally, the Doctor would ask Rose hard maths sums. Rose would look at him quizzically.

"I just want to check the chips are not covered in oil that enhance intelligence," the Doctor would say. The threat of the Krillitanes had long gone but he still felt a bit concerned that something had managed to manipulate and change his Rose.

One day, while visiting a far away planet, there were no chips to be found. Instead, they found some delicious drinks. The drinks were quite possibly alcoholic or whatever passed as alcohol on this planet. Whatever was in those drinks anyway had made both the Doctor and Rose rather giddy as they returned to the Tardis in fits of giggles. The Doctor danced around the console more manically than he usually did. Rose was amazed that he was able to pilot the Tardis; he had drunk the same amount that she had. It didn't occur to her that Timelord metabolism meant that the Doctor could handle his drink better.

The Tardis suddenly jutted rather violently and the Doctor and Rose found themselves thrown to the floor. They lay tangled in a heap and began to laugh. The Doctor scooted round to be next to Rose. He beamed widely and as he caught Rose's eye again, they both burst out laughing again.

"Oh, I love you, Doctor." Rose blurted out, once they had calmed down a bit.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he replied.

The following morning, Rose would think it was the drink talking. She would never know that the Doctor was actually completely sober when he said that.


	20. Doctor Doctor (K plus)

**And now for a prompt from sherlockedbyben who wants the Doctor meeting a previous regeneration. For this one, I decided to make it a spin-off of one of my previous fics, _Fashion of Her Love _(yeah, I know another shameless plug) but you don't have to read it to understand this one (but you can read it if you want. *hint hint*).**

The Doctor let out a contented sigh. It had been a good couple of days with River but now he was on his own again. He picked up the multi-coloured coat that was draped unceremoniously over the console and made his way into the wardrobe to put it back. He was about to place the coat on a hanger when he heard a shuffling noise. He knew he was alone but after a brief pause he thought nothing more of it and continued to put the coat back. That was until he heard another man's voice.

"What are you doing with my coat?"

Ah, yes. The Doctor remembered now. It was funny how the Tardis messed with his memories. It was also funny how the question was not 'who are you?' but rather more about the darn multi-coloured coat. Talk about needing to sort priorities. He turned around to face his questioner; the coat still in his hand.

"Oh, hello."

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing with my coat?"

"It's not your coat-" The Doctor began before being rudely interrupted.

"Er, I think you'll find it is."

"Well, yes it is your coat but not exactly. Temporally speaking, the coat that I have in my hand does not belong to you. But in your own personal timeline, the coat is yours."

The other man looked perplexed.

"Look at yourself," The Doctor instructed.

The other man looked down at himself and the first thing he noticed was that he was, in fact, wearing the exact same multi-coloured coat. "But... there's two... that's... that's not possible," he stammered as he looked back up.

The Doctor sighed. Must he spell everything out? Dropping the multi-coloured coat to the floor and ignoring the shocked outburst from the other man, the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The other man looked wide-eyed.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled indulgently as he placed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. "Hello, me."

"But that's impossible."

"You and I both know that nothing is impossible, particularly when it comes to ourselves."

"Well be that as it may, that still does not explain what you are doing here in my Tardis."

"I think you'll find, Doctor, that you are in my Tardis."

The other Doctor looked around in bewilderment as that realisation sank in. "How did I get here then?"

"Well, that, I couldn't possibly say how. I have been rather distracted lately," he looked sheepishly at the floor. His eyes focused on the coat and he bent down to pick it up. "But, I suspect that this delightful coat has something to do with it. Come along, Doctor."

"I heard that," the other Doctor grumbled as he followed his future self towards the console room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said innocently.

"The tone you used to describe my coat. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not." The Doctor tried to lie convincingly but then remembered he was talking to himself.

"You wore it, mate."

"Yeah, not one of my best fashion choices if I'm honest. A bowtie and a fez, on the other hand, now that's cool."

"Great. I get to look forward to wearing those in my future," he said, a bit sarcastically. "You are a future version of me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. You haven't seen me before, have you? And believe me, you'd remember being me."

They had reached the console room now. Talking of remembering, the Doctor had forgot what this past version of himself was like. He was half tempted to offer him a glass of carrot juice just to annoy him further. Unfortunately, the Doctor knew he didn't have any on the Tardis as hating carrot juice had been a trait passed on to subsequent regenerations. The other Doctor looked around at the desktop theme and before he could make a disparaging comment, the Doctor stepped in with an explanation.

"I think I can explain how you managed to turn up here. You see, my -er," the Doctor blushed and quickly corrected himself. "We were messing about with some of my old clothes. At one point, we threw my, sorry, your rainbow coat onto the console and it must have activated a control that brought you here. But don't worry, I can have you back in your own timestream in a jiffy. Like so," he said with a flourish as he pressed a button.

He glanced up and noticed his former self was still there. He looked back down at the console with a confused look on his face.

"Of course, when I said a jiffy, I meant a few seconds."

"Naturally. So, I guess this is goodbye then. Just one question, you were with your companion, right?"

"No, my wife."

"Your wife," the other Doctor spluttered with indignation as he began to fade.

"Spoilers," the Doctor said with a wink and wave as his former self disappeared to return to his own Tardis.

He chuckled; it was a funny old life being a time traveller. There was always a chance you could meet yourself and you never knew when or where until it happened for the second time.

**Oh, in case you couldn't work it out: it was the Eleventh Doctor meeting the Sixth Doctor.**


	21. Ten and River songfic (K plus)

**Someone anonymously sent me this prompt on Tumblr: could you do a songfic featuring any pairing? The answer is yes, I can do that. The song I've chosen is If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry, which, to be fair, could apply to any number of pairings in Doctor Who. However, I've picked the Tenth Doctor and River Song because I think this song works well to describe their relationship during Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead.**

_What is somebody like you doing in a place like this?_  
_ Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_ Say what's your name? __What are you drinking?_  
_ Think I know what are you thinking_  
_ Baby what's your sign? __Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine_  
_ Say what is someone like you doing in a place like_ _this?_

The Doctor groaned in frustration. He was trying to get these people to leave The Library. Once they did, he and Donna would be able to go back to the Tardis and leave this place behind. Even he knew it was really not safe and wasn't going to risk it. He was only slightly annoyed that they were archaeologists. What frustrated him most was the fact they were seemed to be following the woman who claimed she knew him. He felt a connection to her but wasn't willing to probe that until his questions about her identity had been resolved. Who was she? How did she know him? What was she doing here?

_Do you come here much? __I swear I've seen your face before_

It was breaking her heart to see the man she loved with no recollection of who she was. At first, she thought it was just for show and he was trying to be professional and do his job, so to speak. And she let him do that because she liked seeing him act like that. But then it became clear that he honestly didn't know who she was. He was trying so hard to hide it because he must have known that it would upset and distress her. He even let her stroke his hair for a moment or two. To River, he looked so familiar but it was obvious that the man in front of her wasn't the man who loved her. Not yet, anyway.

_Baby tell me what's your story?_

Her blue book was lying next to him, just an arm's width away. He could just reach out and read it. Although perhaps not now, he needed to concentrate on finding out about CAL. But he could slip the book into his pocket so he could read it when he got back to the Tardis. Part of him knew it was wrong but he was immensely curious about this woman who appeared to know so much about him. He hesitated for a split second too long. River caught him and took the book out of his reach.

"Sorry, it's against the rules." She looked a little sheepish.

"What rules?"

"Your rules."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. He really wanted to know her story. But it seemed he wouldn't get much of a chance with everything else that was unfolding at The Library.

_If we ever meet again, __I'll have so much more to say_

Later, much later, the Doctor sat on the floor, one hand chained up high. His mind replayed those last moments. Waking up to find River in that seat was bad enough. Their final conversation as she attached herself to the mainframe had chilled him. Their future, no, his future, her past, must have made a big impact on River for her to sacrifice herself. He wondered why she would do that; he wasn't worth it. But clearly, River thought he was. Then, there was a flash of light as the countdown reached zero. He tried to force himself to keep watching but the light was too bright. He was numb with shock and horrified about what had unfolded.

As he sat there, waiting for someone to come and release him from the handcuffs but not really caring how long they took, he made a promise to himself. For River. He would never rewrite their time together. He knew now that he would see her again, even though it would more than likely be out of order. But he wasn't willing to see her again so soon. Perhaps after Donna had left, which she would do, because everyone leaves him eventually. The Doctor decided that next time he met River Song, he was going to tell her about the promise he had made. But, would he though? He now understood how River must have felt - she knew so much about their future but couldn't say because it hadn't happened for him yet.

"Oh, River. I have so much to talk to you about when I next see you. But I don't know if I can say it."


	22. Rose on Bad Wolf Bay (K plus)

**Major feels alert for this one. I prompted myself to write it and I'm now questioning why because it's going to be emotional. Anyway, this an AU or what if? situation where Jackie Tyler wasn't the one who was pregnant; Rose was. Set after Doomsday and also after Journey's End.**

The tears wouldn't stop falling as she watched the Doctor fade. She was crying because she would never see him again and she wondered how she would cope with a future without him. But, she was also crying because of what she had said to him. Her mum gathered her into a big hug to comfort her.

"I lied to him, mum," Rose said, once her tears had subsided a bit. Of course, she understood why she had lied. It still didn't mean she felt good about it.

Jackie waited patiently. She knew Rose would explain eventually.

"I told him about the baby but I said it was yours." Rose burst into tears again.

It had just slipped out. She supposed she wanted to show the Doctor she was strong enough to be without him. But seeing his distraught face had almost broke her. It wasn't the face of a man who was upset that Rose had moved on so quickly; rather it was the heartbroken face of a man who remembered all the nights they had spent together and understood the repercussions of their actions had now possibly become a reality. So, Rose did the only thing she could think of and told him that it was her mum who was three months pregnant. She knew that if she told the Doctor the truth, he would have broken through the void to be with his child and the mother of his child. He had lost so much on Gallifrey and would do anything to have one more chance of having a family. But, despite how Rose felt about it, she realised that the universe was more important than her and the Doctor was the only one who could save it.

Rose was heartbroken but she had no choice but to begin her life anew in Pete's World. Several months later, Rose gave birth to a baby girl. The baby looked so much like the Doctor that it was hard for Rose to look at her without being reminded of what she had lost. For a while, the baby had no name. It was only when Rose was gently prodded by her parents to name the baby that Rose decided on Star, as a memento of her time travelling the stars with the Doctor.

Rose tried hard to be a good mother and was lucky to have the support of her family and Mickey. But she still longed for the adventure that she had with the Doctor. When a job came up in Pete's World's version of Torchwood, Rose leapt at the chance. She knew she had all the necessary skills and with them could make sure that this Torchwood didn't turn out like Yvonne Hartman had made the other Torchwood into. Rose left her mum in charge of looking after Star and over time, Rose was able to look upon her daughter with love and only the slightest pang of loss. But, there was still a part of Rose that wanted to be reunited with her Doctor. So, she agreed to be part of the Dimension Cannon project.

Now, she was standing back on Bad Wolf Bay and was forcibly reminded of the worst day in her life. She knew, with a sinking feeling, that the Doctor was going to leave her again. But then she wasn't prepared for the Metacrisis Doctor declaring his love for her.

"I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want."

Of course, she wanted him. But she had to know he really meant what he said and wasn't just saying it because he was now stuck in the alternate, parallel universe. He whispered the words she wanted to hear and she genuinely knew he was speaking the truth. They kissed and only broke apart when they heard the Tardis dematerialising. Rose rushed forward to where the Tardis disappeared and was distraught that he had left her again. But then she felt the Metacrisis Doctor's hand in hers and she realised that a part of the Doctor would always be with her. Together, they turned towards Jackie who was still moaning about where they'd been dropped off.

"Bloody Norway. I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. He'll have to pick up our granddaughter." Jackie froze, aware of what she had just said. She delicately moved away from the couple to give some space.

The Metacrisis Doctor stiffened slightly as the implications of those words sank in. Suddenly, he understood what Rose didn't tell him the last time they were on this beach.

"Well, you have to know eventually. So, I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

Rose led him to a large rock and sat them down as she explained all. After calling Pete, Jackie drifted over to hear Rose explain, in gushing tones, all about their daughter.

"She loves listening to stories and I've told her all about my adventures in the Tardis. And she knows all about you, well, him," Rose paused, unsure of how to continue.

The Metacrisis Doctor understood her confusion. He gently reminded Rose, "We're one and the same. We have the same memories."

Rose nodded. It was going to hard for them both to adjust to this change. "Do you want to see your daughter?"

"My daughter?"

"Of course, she's your daughter." Rose said in a tone that implied that was obvious.

Rose took her phone out of her pocket and started to scroll through the pictures. She handed her phone to the Metacrisis Doctor.

The Metacrisis took it and smiled at the picture of a little girl. Her brown hair was tied up in pigtails and she had a cute, little smile that showed off her dimples. She was wearing dungarees and on her feet were a little pair of Converse.

"What's her name?" He said as he gazed lovingly at the picture.

"Star."

He looked up, thunderous, and Rose started to worry that he was about to reject her. "You called her Star?"

"Yeah." Rose was slightly relieved as it seemed he only had a problem with the name. "You don't like the name?"

"It's not really a proper name, is it?"

"Says the man who calls himself Doctor," Jackie muttered.

"I like it," Rose said defensively.

"Well, yes, it's good as a pet name. I just think she needs a better name."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Can we rename her Donna?" The Metacrisis Doctor said tentatively. He could feel his connection with Donna slowly draining away as the metacrisis consumed her. "Donna Rose Tyler?"

Rose gave a watery smile. It was such a perfect gesture because, clearly, he was already missing Donna who had brought him to life. And Rose had liked Donna a lot when they met in the parallel universe.

"Donna Rose Tyler," Rose agreed as she took hold of the Metacrisis Doctor's hand again, ready to start the next part of their lives together.


	23. Eleven and River in Stormcage (K plus)

**A prompt from Tumblr user hophigh (I think I got the url right, you know who you are anyway): Eleven/young! River in Stormcage with cuddling. Oh and kudos to anyone who knows where I took the alien names I mention from.**

The psychic paper was getting warmer in his pocket. The Doctor knew that it meant someone was trying to get hold of him and the only person he knew who was good at sending messages via his psychic paper was River Song. He was trying to ignore it as he was in the middle of a sorting out a difficult treaty between the Mogadorians and the Loriens.

He touched his pocket briefly and murmured, "I'll be with you shortly, dear."

But it was getting harder to ignore. The psychic paper was getting hotter and hotter. At one point, the Doctor was convinced that it was going to burn a hole through his pocket. He excused himself from the negotiations, which seemed to be going pretty well and they could probably manage without him anyway. He made it back to the Tardis and set her into the vortex before reaching into his pocket for the psychic paper. He opened it up and was slightly surprised by the content. There was no message. Instead there was a splash on the paper, almost as if someone had been crying. With a sense of urgency, the Doctor placed his psychic paper on the console to allow the Tardis to get the coordinates for where he needed to go. Within a few moments, the Tardis had materialised at Stormcage.

River was curled up on her bed in her cell. It had a few days since she had been given several life sentences. For the most part, she seemed to cope quite well with being in Stormcage. She was allowed to continue with her archaeology studies so her cell was littered with books and papers scrawled with numerous notes. There were also several other benefits she received and she suspected that they were at the bequest of the Doctor. But, at this present moment, the enormity of her situation hit her. It was crippling; she felt so helpless. The tears began to fall as she listlessly flicked through the pages in her journal. As she heard the whooshing and groaning noise of the Tardis, she jumped up feeling full of hope. She stood by her cell door as she watched the Tardis appear in front of her.

The Doctor stepped out and with a quick buzz of his sonic screwdriver, the alarms and cameras shorted out. He then aimed the sonic screwdriver at the cell door which unlocked it and allowed him to step into the cell. He took one look at River and immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"Hello, sweetie," he said.

"Isn't that my line?" River looked up with a weak smile.

"Is it? But I can't say I've heard you say it for a while."

"Hello, sweetie."

The Doctor grinned as he continued to hold her in his arms. He would wait until she was ready to tell him why she was upset.

"It's stupid," she said after a while.

"And often the silliest things cause the most upset," the Doctor responded sagely as he pulled away slightly to look at her.

"I've only been here a few days and I should be able to handle it. It's just that I was thinking of my first night in here. How you came and took me to the planet of the chip shops. And I don't know why but I thought you'd be here every night. But, it makes sense that you wouldn't be because you're a busy man, you have planets to save, aliens to fight. And that's fine, you know."

The Doctor should have known. Of course, being locked up in Stormcage was hurting her more than she let on. "River," he said earnestly. "Anytime you want me to come and see you or when you want to get out of here and need a lift, just let me know and I'll be there for you. Anytime. I'll drop everything for you."

"Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "However, you may have to be accepting because it might be a different version of me that turns up."

"Always meeting in the wrong order. Story of our lives, eh, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. Oh, how right she was.

"But that's why you gave me the journal," River continued. "So we can keep track of everything."

"Yes. Well, seeing as I'm here now, where do you want to go?" He changed tack as he saw River's face. "Or I could stay here with you for the night."

River brightened up. "Would you?"

"If that's what you want. Mind you, it will be a bit of a squeeze in your bed. Hope you don't mind me cuddling up to you."

"Not at all, Doctor."

"In you get then." He gestured to the bed as he removed his jacket and shoes. He quickly followed her into the bed and she cuddled up close to him.

"So whereabouts are you in our timeline?" River asked as they lay side by side. "Or can't you say because of spoilers?"

"Well, actually, the last time I saw you was when we went to the planet of the chip shops. So, for once, our timelines are actually in sync." He neglected to mention that for him it had been weeks rather than days since that event.

"That was a really nice night," River sighed. She was being soothed by the Doctor's hands which were aimlessly drawing circles on her back as they cuddled. Within minutes, she was asleep. Crying had taken a lot out of her. The Doctor continued to cuddle her throughout the night. When River woke in the morning, she was very content to find herself in his arms.


	24. Whouffle go bowling (T)

**I had an urge to write some Whouffle fic and was struggling for ideas. So, thank you to tumblr user whoufflemachine (ThePotterDoctor on here) who gave me some advice. Also rphelper on tumblr is a good place to go if you need inspiration for any of your fics. So, anyway in this story, the Doctor and Clara go bowling. The Doctor is actually rubbish at bowling, though. And the reason why he is bad is because Matt Smith is not that good at it, as you can see in the Youtube video where the Doctor Who cast are bowling against the Nerdist team. I've actually nicked a bit of his dialogue in that video to use in this fic. Also, the bowling incident that Clara mentions actually happened to me once (oops). Oh, and I've rated this T to be safe as it is quite suggestive but it's probably closer to K+.**

It was the equivalent of a rainy day in the Tardis. The Tardis was travelling through the vortex during the middle of a meteorite shower, which meant that the Doctor and Clara were stuck indoors. Not that they complained though, they had plenty to occupy them. They had spent a very enjoyable morning cuddling, among other things, in the library. But, now the Doctor was getting a bit restless.

"How big is this place?" Clara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Infinite." The Doctor was wondering what Clara was getting at.

"So, there's bound to be something here you haven't discovered yet." Clara jumped up and held out her hand.

The Doctor stood up and took her hand with a smile. They exited the library together and the Doctor looked at Clara to find out which direction they should go in. She gestured with her free hand and the Doctor led them down the corridor. After a short while, they came to a door that the Doctor didn't recognise. He looked at Clara with a manic grin on his face.

"Shall we?"

Clara nodded. Together, they opened the door in front of them and stepped inside. The room was dark at first but as the Tardis sensed their presence the room lit up to reveal a full-size bowling alley.

"Wow," Clara gushed.

Even the Doctor was surprised at what he saw. "I didn't know I had a bowling alley."

"So, your previous bodies never bowled then?"

"No. Well, my fifth self liked bowling when he played cricket. But, not this type of bowling. This is new."

"Do you fancy a game, Doctor?"

"I fancy you," the Doctor whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek briefly. "But go on then."

"Are you sure? I mean, you've never played a bowling game before."

"Clara, I'm a Timelord. I can build a temporal refractor in 30 seconds. I'm sure I can pick up the rules of bowling quickly."

Clara acquiesced and began setting up the game. She decided to go first in order to show the Doctor how to play.

"I'll go easy on you," she winked at the Doctor before getting into position. She let go of the ball and watched as it knocked down seven of the pins.

"That was easy?" The Doctor was incredulous.

"Oh, sorry, I meant easy for a Timelord," Clara saucily said. "Since you are so confident that you can bowl."

"Is that so, Oswald?" He challenged.

Clara just smiled as she let go of her ball which subsequently knocked down the remaining pins.

"OK, if you're going to be like that. Let's make this interesting," the Doctor said as he got ready to take his turn. "Whoever loses has to give the other a massage."

Clara quirked an eyebrow at the blatant intent behind his tone. "It has to be a very special massage."

"Naturally." The Doctor smirked.

"OK, you're on."

The Doctor let out a sound akin to a squawk. He picked up a bowling ball and threw it down the lane. Clara tried hard not to burst out laughing at his technique; he was all arms and legs as he flailed about. The Doctor hadn't lied when he said he had never bowled before. The ball bounced down the lane and eventually found itself in the gutter. As did his next ball. He turned to Clara as if he was seeking approval and Clara struggled to keep her face impassive.

"Not bad for a first go."

"But I didn't hit any pins."

"That's fine. Do you know what I did the first time I went bowling? I threw the ball so hard that it landed in the next lane and didn't even touch any pins in that lane."

The Doctor tried to hide his smile.

"It's OK, Doctor. You can laugh. It was pretty hilarious," Clara admitted as she went to take her turn.

The game continued. They were both consistent. Clara would tend to knock most of the pins down, while the Doctor got hardly any pins.

"I've got one pin. I'm the worst in the game," he lamented a few turns later. "I'm the worst bowlee."

"It's only your first time. You'll get better the more you do it. Practice makes perfect, you know."

The Doctor blushed as he remembered those words. He had told Clara the exact same thing before in a totally different situation. He glanced at Clara and knew that she had used that phrase deliberately. Cheeky thing! He gestured to the lane so Clara could take her turn. He then sat down and watched Clara wriggling about in her tight, short skirt while she got ready to throw her ball. He sighed happily as he realised that bowling did have its perks.

By the end of their game, the Doctor had scored 16 while Clara's score was 125.

"Congratulations, Clara. I guess that means I owe you a massage."

"It was unfair of me to accept the bet because you've never played before."

"Clara," he said earnestly as he found himself eye to eye with her. "There is one thing you should know about me. Well, one more thing in addition to all the other things. When I make a bet, I keep my word."

Clara felt shivers go down her spine at his words. She reached up to the Doctor and pulled him in for a kiss. She was looking forward to the rest of their 'rainy day' now she had a promise of a special massage. Little did Clara know that the Doctor had deliberately played to lose.


	25. Ten and Martha drabble (K)

**A teeny, tiny drabble that popped into my head and I thought I'd write it before I got started on my longer prompts.**

"So, Martha, where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know. Is there a Planet Martha?"

"Unfortunately, no. Ooh, but there is a place called Martha's Vineyard in America."

"Wow. Sounds a bit like Godric's Hollow in Harry Potter."

The Doctor smiled. Since he'd let Martha read the last Harry Potter book before it was published in her own personal timeline, she would always make some sort of reference to it..

"Well, then, Martha's Vineyard it is," he said as he set the controls.


	26. The Master hypnotises Rose (T)

**A prompt from TheBigCat: ****"the Master finds Rose and hypnotises her into attacking the Doctor." I've set this midway through series 2 and there are some minor spoilers for Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel. I also thought it would make more sense to have the Master as Harold Saxon because I know he was on Earth at that point (preparing to be Prime Minister). Just a bit of a heads up, this is quite dark (hence the rating).**

It was the anniversary of Pete Tyler's death. Well, sort of. Pete Tyler was alive and well in the parallel universe but he might as well have been dead in Jackie's eyes because there was no way of getting through to him. And it would have been too complicated to explain. So, Rose had to pretend he was dead and go and comfort her mum. The Doctor had offered to go with her but felt that this was something she needed to do alone with her mum. Besides, he would feel rather uncomfortable and could use the time to fix the Tardis' temporal shield which was on the blink. So, the Doctor dropped Rose off at the Powell Estate and they agreed a time and place to meet once she was done.

As Rose was making her way back to the Tardis later on, she got the feeling that she was being followed. She turned around but could see no one near her. She resumed walking, with a shake of her head. Then, she heard a noise that sounded like four taps. She didn't really think much of it but the taps continued as she walked. Rose had no idea why she turned her head but suddenly she was looking at a black car that was slowly creeping along the road next to her. The back window was open and a man was looking directly at her. He looked quite bored and was still apart from his fingers drumming on the car.

"Get in the car, Miss Tyler," he commanded.

Rose tried to resist but the incessant rhythm of his tapping fingers made it hard to concentrate. She opened the door to get in the car and missed the smirk on the man's face as he moved along the seat to allow Rose to sit down.

_This is going to be so easy, _he thought with satisfaction. He banged on the glass partition in front of him and his driver took that as the signal to get the car moving at normal speed again.

"So, Rose. I can call you Rose, right?"

Rose nodded silently. She was slightly suspicious of the man next to her. But her doubts were fading fast as the man carried on tapping out his four beat rhythm.

"I understand you travel with the Doctor in his Tardis. How is that?"

The last remnant of reason was crying out in her head not to give the man any information.

The man chuckled. "It's OK. I already know."

Rose realised then that she was trapped and she couldn't even fight it.

He studied Rose for a moment then spoke, all the while his fingers drumming. "Oh, how silly of me. I know who you are but you don't have a clue about who I am. Here, I'm known as Harold Saxon, future prime minister. But, it will probably mean more to you if I say that I am the Master." He spotted Rose's blank look and was perplexed. "No? Not ringing any bells. Tut, tut. I'm surprised at the Doctor. He never mentioned me? Not once!? Well, I didn't do all that I did for my enemy to forget about me."

"The Doctor has lots of enemies." Rose had at last found her voice but it sounded rather robotic.

"I suppose it is hard to keep track of them all. The Doctor does have a knack of making enemies." Lightning fast, the Master's mood changed. "Well, that's enough chit-chat. I brought you here for a reason."

The tapping of his fingers increased in intensity and Rose was spellbound by the rhythm.

"You, Rose Tyler, are going to attack the Doctor for me. Not enough to kill him, I want the satisfaction of doing that myself. No, you are going to hurt him enough to incapacitate him. I don't just want it to be a minor hindrance. I want you to attack him so much that he can't regenerate. And then I will personally deliver the final blow. I want him to be so hurt that he doesn't know who he is and by the time he sees me, he'll be begging me to end it all for him. So, what do you say? Are you going to be my weapon?"

The combination of his words and the non-stop tapping meant that Rose was already lost and the Master had a triumphant gleam in his eye. She nodded mechanically.

"Good girl. Now, I just need to tell you when you are going to attack the Doctor. Because I don't want you to do it straightaway. I quite like the element of surprise. It will be a surprise for you too because you won't know when you'll do it. You will attack the Doctor when you next hear the following words. Just four little words." The Master leant towards Rose and whispered the words in her ear. "Have you got that, Rose Tyler?"

Rose nodded again. The Master reached inside his jacket pocket for his laser screwdriver and pointed it at Rose.

"Oh, and one more thing, I need to wipe your memory of this meeting. The conditioning to attack the Doctor will remain dormant but you will have no idea of what has just happened. And neither will the Doctor. He won't know what's hit him," the Master smiled at his own joke. He pressed a button on his screwdriver. "In a few seconds, you will have forgotten all about me. Right, off you pop then. Don't want to keep the Doctor waiting."

Rose got out of the car obediently. The car sped off. As Rose turned around, she realised she was at the place where she was meeting the Doctor but she had no clue how she had got there. She was puzzled for a moment until she heard the Tardis materialising and she ran towards it, smiling widely, ready to meet the Doctor and go off on their next adventure.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rose and the Doctor found themselves at an intergalactic parade. They were sitting on the top of a hill, leaning against the Tardis doors and they had a fantastic view of the parade below. Rose was smiling lazily as she listened to the Doctor give a commentary about each float.

"And here come the drums," he said with a manic grin.

Something snapped inside Rose then. She looked at the Doctor and felt a sudden urge to hurt him. She pounced on him and began punching any and every part of him she could reach.

"Rose." There was a slight question in his tone. The Doctor was shocked. He knew he hadn't done anything to deserve this and wondered what had got into her.

Rose ignored him.

"Ow! Rose, stop. Please," he begged as she hit him with even more force.

The Doctor was anguished and tears began to fall down his face. He tried to restrain Rose by grabbing her wrists but Rose pulled out of his grip and continued in her assault.

"Rose! Rose! Please! You're hurting me! Please stop, Rose. Please! Rose! Rose! ROSE!"

His pleading wasn't working so he resorted to drastic measures. Using his upper body strength, he manoeuvred himself so he could stand up and pick Rose up. He tried to ignore Rose's flailing arms but winced every time her punches hit his body. He was able to get them both into the Tardis. The Tardis sensed something was seriously wrong with Rose and tried to communicate with her telepathically. Rose was so determined to hurt the Doctor that her mind was blocked from any other thought. So, the Tardis focused on communicating an idea to her Timelord. The Doctor was having slight difficulties trying to listen to his ship while at the same time, trying to defend himself from Rose's attack. But the Doctor managed to guide Rose and himself towards the console. As soon as Rose was close enough to the console, the Tardis emitted some electric sparks and Rose collapsed in the Doctor's arms.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

_I don't know what got into her, _the Doctor confessed to the Tardis as the Tardis began scanning Rose to see what was wrong with her. _We were just sitting outside watching the parade and then she started to hit me._

_What did you say to her? _The Tardis asked sharply. When the Doctor remained silent, the Tardis reached into his mind to extract the memory. _Her brain shows evidence of tampering. She's been conditioned to attack you when a certain phrase is uttered. And you just said the exact words which triggered the attack: Here Come the Drums._

_But, Rose... _The Doctor started.

_Yes, Rose wouldn't do that. She's been fashioned into a weapon by someone. And I'd say that someone wants you dead._

The Doctor was grim. Now he understood, he knew what he had to do. He asked for a bit of help from the Tardis and proceeded to enter Rose's mind. He wanted to find out who was behind the brainwashing but felt that right now, it was a priority to ensure that the brainwashing wasn't triggered again. The Doctor also didn't want Rose to be able to remember what she did because he knew she would hate herself for it.

_She can't ever know, _the Doctor implored to the Tardis as he sat, exhausted, on the captain's chair. Rose was slumped peacefully next to him; she looked like she was sleeping.

The Tardis flashed in agreement. It had been a long process removing all evidence of brainwashing and both machine and Timelord were drained. They had to hand it to their unknown brainwasher because he or she had done a good job. Rose had been conditioned to attack but not to kill and that idea had been implanted via an acute but very powerful form of hypnosis. Try as they might, they couldn't find a trace of when it had taken place or who had hypnotised Rose. In other words, the killer hypnotist was invisible which was no use when all the Doctor wanted to do was find that person and see them get their just desserts for doing that to his Rose.

The Doctor sighed and stood up gingerly. _I'm going to the Med Bay to heal my injuries. _It was very important that Rose never found out how much she had actually, physically, hurt him.

* * *

It was only many months later, when Rose had long since left him, when the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. The Doctor was on the Valiant watching as the Master unveiled his plans to take over the world with the Toclafane. He had to be stopped and the Doctor knew he was the only one who could do that. Unfortunately, he didn't count on the fact that the Master was going to age him up. The Doctor watched horrified as the Toclafane fell out of the sky and as they unleashed their wrath on humanity. The Master looked jubilant and held up his laser screwdriver as he yelled, "Here come the drums."

The Doctor began to weep. Not just for the fate of the humans below but because it had just clicked why Rose had so viciously attacked him all that time ago. That realisation hurt him more than any punch could have done and it broke his hearts all over again.


	27. The prompt that got away (K plus)

Losing the Ponds had been very hard for the Doctor. For some time he was blind to the fact that Amy and Rory would be able to live the rest of their days together; he was only thinking of the gap in his life and his hearts now that his best friends were gone and could no longer travel with him. Luckily, he had River with him. They relied on each other to get them through the loss of Amy and Rory. The Doctor wanted River to travel with him full time but River stubbornly refused. The Doctor bore it well as he strongly admired River's independent streak. Of course, she had her own life to live: archaeology, meeting with other versions of the Doctor, getting into trouble. The Doctor had his life to live as well; there was always some planet or some aliens who needed his help.

The arrangement between the Doctor and River worked well even if they could never quite predict their next meeting. Occasionally, by chance, they would end up in the same place without planning it before, which led to some great adventures for the pair. Sometimes, the Tardis would accidentally on purpose take the Doctor to River even if it wasn't a scheduled meeting. The only predictability in their relationship was that it now seemed like their timelines were fully in sync. Except for one event which the Doctor kept quiet about every time he saw River.

Then came the day of their trip to Darillium. River had been begging the Doctor to take her there for ages and the Doctor had run out of excuses. He was trying to put off that fateful event not least because he hated goodbyes. Finally, he could postpone it no longer and it was with a heavy heart that he took River to Darillium. It was as beautiful as River had told him it would be. The towers sang and the Doctor cried. He handed over the sonic screwdriver without a word; he couldn't even bring himself to say 'spoilers'.

River left him for the last time and the Doctor thought he would be able to cope. He knew River's fate and had long since accepted it, even if he felt guilty every time he saw River. But then, one day he received a message from Strackman Lux. The message was short and to the point; asking the Doctor if he wanted River's diary that had been left in The Library. Those words made it concrete that River had really, truly died in The Library. It was quite literally a physical blow; the Doctor could feel his hearts breaking all over again. He collapsed into the jump seat and the Tardis carried him aimlessly through the vortex.

Time slowed down and stopped for the Doctor; it was hard to tell whether it was hours, days or weeks since he had heard about River. The tears flowed freely down his face as he was filled with regrets. There were so many things he wanted to say to River. When they were together, secrecy in certain areas was a necessity to avoid spoilers. But now, they had both experienced everything in their respective timelines. By now, River would know and understand that The Library was the first time that the Doctor had seen her and the last time for her. His firsts were her lasts; her firsts were his lasts, or so it seemed. The Doctor fervently wished that he could bring River back so he explain. However, as he knew so well, the laws of time did not work that way even if you were the last of the Timelords.

After a while, his grief had lessened slightly. Of course, he would always carry the grief and guilt. It was his curse to be burdened with loss. Everyone he loved and cared about left him eventually. He had now reached a stage in his mourning where he was reminicising about all his memories with River. He chuckled quietly as he remembered them sitting in the console room trying to get a toy giraffe to move through the vortex. He sat up sharply; an idea forming in his head. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver and studied it closely. Yes, that function was still there. With just a press of a button, he could activate River's vortex manipulator and bring her back to the Tardis. The more rational part of his mind reasoned that River was dead; she couldn't be resurrected. But he only wanted to speak to her for a moment to say how sorry he was about The Library. It would be like the time he tried to bring Astrid back on the Titanic.

The Doctor pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver. Nothing happened. He pressed it again... and again... and again. He was determined to get it to work but at the same time, he was also thinking of reasons why it wasn't working. The distance between the remote and the vortex manipulator could have been too great. The setting may no longer be active. Or, the Doctor thought with a gulp, the most plausible explanation was that River wasn't wearing her vortex manipulator when she went to The Library. Why would she need it? The expedition group had travelled in a space ship. The vortex manipulator was probably in her room at Luna University. There was probably a failsafe built into it which meant that it couldn't be used unless it was connected to something: a soft toy, a wrist belonging to River Song, professor of archaeology and wife of the Doctor. The Doctor fruitlessly pressed the button one more before throwing his sonic screwdriver across the room in frustration.

River Song was gone. There was nothing more to be done. He couldn't bring her back to talk to her for one last time. The Doctor felt hollow as he stood up and went to pick his sonic screwdriver up. He placed it back in his pocket and headed towards the console. He listlessly pressed a few random buttons and the Tardis let out a plaintive hum.

_I know, Old Girl, I know_, the Doctor said forlornly to his ship. Yet again, it was just him and his ship travelling the stars.

The Tardis began to automatically steer herself through the vortex and the Doctor looked up in slight confusion.

_Yes, I suppose I do need to get on with things. Let's save the universe, _he relented.

_No. _The Tardis was very forceful. Using a combination of beeps, hums and images, she managed to convey that he had experienced so much loss that he needed a change otherwise he would let his feelings dictate his actions. The Doctor started to protest but the Tardis stopped him with a word. _Mars._

_Ah, _the Doctor acquiesced. He was in a bad place when he dealt with the waters of Mars. Who knows what he would do in this state? _What do you suggest we do then, dear?_

_We change. For a start, how about a new desktop theme? This one holds too many memories. _The Tardis shimmered and a new, silver desktop appeared.

The Doctor looked around in approval.

_And we need to remove ourselves from the universe so you can get over what has happened. _The Tardis continued.

_You mean so I can brood over it all._

_If that's what it takes. There's a nice cloud over Victorian London._

_A cloud? _The Doctor questioned.

_So, you can look over the planet but not meddle. Plus, Vastra, Jenny and Strax are there. You need company but they will also know when to leave you alone._

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he allowed the Tardis to transport him to a cloud where he could grieve over River Song until his hearts had healed.

**OK, author's note at the end for this one and it's a long one. Thank you to dar40mn who sent in the prompt. Now I know that dar40mn wanted the Doctor to save River from The Library using the remote vortex manipulator, which of course was a new function that the Doctor added to the manipulator during the Eleven/River bet prompt (chapter 16). However, as you can see, I diverged a bit so it is not exactly following the prompt (I'm sorry) but hopefully you still enjoyed reading it. Before I actually started writing the prompt part, I thought that this required a bit of background to put the prompt in context and also to explore a bit more of the Doctor and River's topsy turvy relationship. I struggled to write it as though River was actually saved (hence the delay) and I thought it would be better if the Doctor attempted to save River as it fits in better with the Doctor Who canon. You see, I firmly believe that between The Angels Take Manhattan and The Snowmen, River had also left the Doctor, i.e. she had gone to The Library, and that's why the Doctor had isolated himself from everyone on his cloud. If River was still around at that point, he would have been able to get on with his life saving the universe but as was obvious from the episodes, he was unable to. ****So, anyway that's my reasoning behind the way I interpreted this prompt and you've probably stopped reading this by now. In fact, you probably stopped reading this ages ago. You're probably thinking that the author goes on a bit and should shut up now because she's rambling. Does anyone read the author's notes anyway? I could say anything here. Like how I will always believe that Pluto is a planet. Fezzes are cool. The square root of pi is 1.77245385090... . I'm not a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. Dooo wee ooo. And so on... I'll shut up now. But if you've read to the end of this note, firstly, well done and secondly, what did I say was cool?**


	28. The Doctor and a cat (K plus)

**Prompt from MeanRunt: The Doctor (Ten, Eleven or possibly Twelve) gets adopted by a cat. (As any cat's pet human knows. you don't own a cat, the cat owns you.) Now, as it's clear that Ten really doesn't like cats, I chose to write about the Eleventh Doctor. It was an opportunity to sneak some Whouffle in there too and I also wanted to show that, despite the regeneration, the Doctor is still the same man with the same memories.**

Following yet another adventure-filled Wednesday, the Doctor was walking Clara back to her flat. In truth, he loved every second he spent with Clara and was prolonging his time with her as much as possible. They had been standing outside her door for quite a while now; neither seemed ready to say farewell to the other. They were talking about trivial things when the Doctor felt something brush his legs.

He looked down and spotted a ginger cat weaving its way between his legs. He eyed it warily as he reached inside his tweed jacket for his sonic screwdriver. Clara reached out an arm as if to stop him but then pulled her arm back when she realised that he was only going to scan the cat.

"Not alien," the Doctor said, satisfied, as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver. "Does he belong to one of your neighbours?"

Clara shrugged. "Not that I know of. Besides, no pets are allowed here."

The Doctor bent his knees and began to stroke the cat. He spoke to it in soothingly, "Aw, so cute, fluffy and soft. What a pretty little kitty. And ginger too. He's so lucky."

Clara watched him, bemused. "Bit presumptious."

"Huh?" The Doctor looked up briefly.

"You keep saying the cat is male. But, it could be a she." A hint of teasing entered Clara's voice.

"I'm pretty sure the cat's male."

Clara raised her eyebrows and gestured towards the cat, which let out an indignant meow.

"Ah," the Doctor said as he looked at the underside of the cat. "Sorry about that," he apologised to the cat as he began to simultaneously stroke her and search for a collar and tag. "So, little cat, do you have a name?"

The cat meowed again and the Doctor stiffened. Clara bent down to see if she could read the tag too but there was no tag there.

"So, she doesn't have a name?"

"She has a name," the Doctor said quietly. "She just told me."

Clara snorted. "Oh, come on. I've seen and done some pretty impossible things with you. But are you seriously saying that you can speak to animals?"

"Clara, I speak every language. Even cat."

"That's going too far. You've got to be kidding. It's got to be a joke, right? You can't be serious," she paused. "You are being completely, totally, honestly serious, aren't you?"

The Doctor shook his head slightly in amusement as he listened to the cat's meows which had just begun again. "OK, so you don't believe that I can speak to cats. But how else would I know that she had a brother called Kebab?"

Clara's mouth dropped open. She resigned herself to the fact that the Doctor was not having her on.

The Doctor smirked briefly. "And this lovely kitty here is called Donna."

"Doner Kebab," Clara began to laugh but quickly stopped as she understood why the Doctor had stiffened. "Oh."

"It's OK," the Doctor said dismissively and a little too casually.

"You said she had a brother?" Clara tentatively asked.

"Lost. That's all she'll say about it."

Clara shuffled closer to the Doctor and hugged him briefly. The Doctor continued to stroke the cat as he spaced out momentarily. Clara knew that he was thinking about how his and the cat's lives were strikingly similar. She also knew that he was thinking of the cat's namesake, the Doctor's best friend who had no memories of her time travelling with him.

Clara cleared her throat. "So what will you and Donna do now?" She knew that there was no doubt that the cat would be involved in his plans.

"Well, I will help Donna find her brother again." The cat let out a contented purr as she approved of that plan. "But until they're reunited, I'm happy to look after her."

Clara squirmed uneasily.

"It's OK. I know," the Doctor reassured her.

"I would help out, you know? It's just that I have to get my Year 10s' coursework marked, sort out next week's lesson plans and write the script for the school play."

"That's absolutely fine. I get it. You have a life outside of travelling with me. I really admire you being able to balance both," The Doctor looked at Clara sincerely and smiled warmly. "But I'm not letting you completely off the hook, Oswald. You'll be helping me look after the cat on Saturday."

"Fair enough." She was about to say more when she was interrupted by her flat telephone ringing. "Shoot. That will be my dad. I forgot he was supposed to call tonight." She stood up and quickly unlocked the door. "I've got to go."

"OK, until Saturday then."

"Yeah, Saturday."

The Doctor noticed that Clara was reluctant to leave him. "I'll be there. As usual."

"I look forward to it. As always." Clara's eyes were sparkling.

They stood in silence for a few seconds until the Doctor gently reminded her. "Erm, phone."

"Oh! I have to go and answer it. I really have to go." She looked apologetic as she dashed into her flat. "See you on Saturday."

"Bye, Clara."

The flat door closed as Clara went to pick up her phone. The Doctor sighed and turned his attention back to the cat. He picked the cat up and got to his feet.

"So, kitty, guess it's just you and me for a bit. I'm the Doctor by the way and that lovely lady was Clara, my impossible girl."

As he carried the cat to the Tardis, he told her all about Clara. The cat was a good listener and purred at the appropriate moments. Or perhaps she was just enjoying the Doctor scratching behind her ears. Pretty soon, they reached the Tardis. He shifted the cat to one arm as he reached into his pocket for the key to open the Tardis door. As they entered the Tardis, the cat appeared to meow in approval.

"I know. Go on, say it."

The cat meowed again and the Doctor's face fell slightly. "Well, yes it is dimensionally transcendal but I wanted to tell you that. You were supposed to say 'it's bigger on the inside'. Or 'it's smaller on the outside;' someone said that to me once." He smiled as he reminisced. "Right, do you want to see what this sexy thing can do?" He moved to put the cat on the jump seat and received a snarling meow in response. "Oi. I just need to put you down for a moment so I can get my spaceship into the vortex and then I'm all yours."

The cat blinked as if she understood and allowed the Doctor to place her on the jump seat. The Doctor began to move round the console as he sent the Tardis into the vortex. He stood satisfied. The cat jumped down from the seat and sauntered across to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, alright. Let's get you sorted out." He bent down and picked up the cat again. He started to talk to her on his way to the kitchen. "I had a friend once with the same name as you. She was ginger too. She liked to call me-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a meow and he looked at the cat in shock.

"Spaceman. How did you know that?" He wondered.

Donna the cat communicated to the Doctor that she didn't actually know that. She had just thought of lots of names for him and that seemed to suit him well. The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he studied her. The cat appeared to roll her eyes.

"You have her personality too," the Doctor remarked. "Are you sure you're not Donna Noble who has been brought back to life as a cat?"

This time, the cat's meow was particularly loud.

"OK, not reincarnation then. Just an ordinary cat."

The cat hissed; she was offended.

"Blimey, you're going to be hard work."

* * *

Little did the Doctor know how true that remark would be. By the time Saturday had rolled around, the kitchen was an absolute mess, bedsheets had been ripped, there was cat hair everywhere and the console was being used as a scratching post. The Tardis was annoyed but that was nothing to how the Doctor was feeling. Since the cat had first arrived, he hadn't had a wink of sleep and he hadn't even had the chance to go to the bathroom because the cat would follow him everywhere and insist to be stroked at all hours of the day. In addition to the constant attention required, the cat was extremely fussy about food. After exhausting the stock of food in the Tardis, the Doctor had found out that Donna would only eat fresh tuna.

And then, to top it all off, the Doctor's favourite bowtie had been torn to shreds. In what he thought would be a moment of calm, he took it off only for the cat to swipe it away and rip it with her claws. The Doctor was so angry; he nearly became the Oncoming Storm and was tempted to throw the cat into a black hole or at the very least give it a swift kick. But then the cat had purred and looked up at him with such innocent eyes. How could he think of hurting her now?

Over the few days they had been together, Donna the cat had quickly learnt how to get the Doctor to do her bidding. She would just look at him with innocent eyes and he would be putty in her claws so to speak. Of course, she used that trick to her advantage an awful lot. She had also found another way to get the Doctor's attention: scratching him. Each time the Doctor received a scratch he would scowl so then Donna would just look at him and he'd relent.

When the Tardis landed on the Saturday so that Clara could be picked up, the Doctor was at the end of his tether. Clara entered the Tardis with a wide smile on her face which quickly turned into a look of surprise as she took in the bedraggled state of the Doctor and the Tardis.

"Here," the Doctor said as he thrust the cat into Clara's arms. "Look after her for half an hour. I'm going to look for her brother."

He hadn't had a chance to look for him before; the cat wouldn't let him. He picked up a stray cat hair and placed it on the console. Hopefully, the DNA on it would be able to trace Donna's brother. Clara was stunned as she held onto the cat. She caught the Doctor's eye and he looked apologetic. She would demand an explanation later. But for now, she was content to stroke the cat for a while.

"Clara."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Don't trust the cat when she gives you those eyes as though butter wouldn't melt," he warned darkly.

"Gotcha. Ignore the puss-in-boots eyes."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever seen the Shrek movies?" Clara asked incredulously. "Oh, we'll have to watch them."

"Later. Right now, we have to get a cat back to its home."


	29. Ten & River: the second meeting (K plus)

**A hurt/comfort fic featuring the Tenth Doctor and River Song. Set immediately after Journey's End and it is the second time that the Doctor has met River.**

The moment River Song spotted the Doctor at the bar nursing a large whiskey, she realised that something was wrong. He wasn't wearing his pinstriped jacket and his shirt looked damp as if he had been caught in a heavy rainstorm and hadn't bothered to dry himself properly. River moved towards him, determined to get the whiskey out of his way as she knew that all alcohol, except for wine and banana daiquiris, caused this regeneration to fall into a stupor for many days.

"Hello, sweetie," River said as she reached him.

He turned to face her. His face was stained with tears and his eyes looked hollow and dead. River slid into the seat next to him and gently prised the glass of whiskey away from him. The Doctor didn't even attempt to fight her or protest and she knew then that something terrible had happened. From experience, she knew that if she asked him direct what was wrong, he would clam up. So, she would wait until he was ready to talk.

"I've lost her," he said quietly after a while.

River was silent as she tried to work out who the Doctor was travelling with at this point. She also didn't want to interrupt the Doctor now he'd started talking.

"She was going to travel with me forever," he continued. "And now she won't even remember all the times she did travel with me. She was the most important woman in the universe but more than that, she was my best friend. But she can't ever know."

_Ah, Donna Noble, _River thought. She knew about Donna. She had researched all of the Doctor's companions and even asked him about them. But losing Donna must have just happened for the Doctor, which in turn meant that it was very early days for the Doctor and River from his point of view. _That explains why he was didn't tell me much when I asked about her before. Because he had already told me before but it was a future version of me. Blast, our conflicting timelines._

So, River let the Doctor tell her all about Donna and the events on the Dalek Crucible and then having to remove her memories otherwise the metacrisis would have killed her. The Doctor spoke for many minutes and River listened to his every word, even though she already knew the story. When the Doctor fell silent, River clasped his hand in hers and squeezed it for comfort.

"Donna sounds brilliant. I would have liked to meet her."

"You have met her." The Doctor responded, without registering what he had said.

River blinked at the spoiler he had unintentionally given her. She decided to overlook it considering that the Doctor was in emotional turmoil over saying goodbye to his best friend. She continued to hold his hand and with her free hand, she reached over to stroke his face. The Doctor looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and then looked at his surroundings as if he had only just noticed where he was.

"Ah, I landed near a bar then. I didn't really take notice of the coordinates I was entering or the controls I was pressing," he explained.

"Oh and I thought you were here to take me out on a date," River joked weakly. Her heart was pounding as she understood that he was here because of the Tardis. The Tardis had took him where he needed to go; she had searched out River because she knew that River could help comfort the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled. He was grateful for the change of subject.

"Am I supposed to taking you out tonight?" He asked. "If so, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Relax, sweetie. It's not a date. I always come here after work."

"Oh. And how's work going, Pr-" The Doctor began before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Spoilers," River reprimanded as she removed her hand. "I'm still only Dr River Song at the moment and have only just thought about applying for a professorship. I don't want you jinxing it."

"Sorry," the Doctor said sheepishly.

"I think we better sync timelines before we both reveal too much. Shall I get my diary out?"

"No need," the Doctor replied quickly. "It was definitely in your future that we've met."

A look of raw guilt and something unfathomable passed on the Doctor's face. River was intrigued but sensed that the Doctor wouldn't say anymore about it. Sensing that it still, and perhaps always would, hurt River that their respective timelines were not parallel, the Doctor made a decision.

"But, I'll tell you where I'm going to meet you next, River." The Doctor paused for a moment as he tried to think of the places River had mentioned in The Library. "Asgard."

"Oh, you'll enjoy Asgard," River beamed dreamily, as she reminisced about that trip.

"I look forward to it." The Doctor was pleased that he had managed to choose a place that clearly held good memories. He suddenly stiffened as he wondered what Donna would say about both River and Asgard. He could almost feel the pain in his hearts as he thought once more of everything he had lost in the past few hours.

River spotted the change in the Doctor's mood and reached for his hand again. He took it as though it were a lifeline. River drew soothing circles on his hand with her thumb. She eventually managed to coax the Doctor to tell her more about Donna. Once he started, he couldn't stop and was soon relaying every detail of his adventures with Donna. He only stopped when the lights in the bar dimmed. He and River looked up to see an empty bar and an impatient bartender waiting to close up. They stood up quickly with an apologetic look on their faces and exited the bar. Once outside, a change came over the Doctor and he was back to his normal self, ready and eager for adventure.

"So, do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to, sweetie. But I have a lecture at 9am tomorrow. And deny it all you will but you're not that good at getting me back on time."

The Doctor was about to argue back but then realised she had a point.

River was smug as she walked away. "See you around, Doctor."

The Doctor watched her go with his hands rummaging in his pockets. "River," he shouted as she turned back to him. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

She reached into her own pocket and threw a pen towards him, which he deftly caught. "Keep it, sweetie," she said as she walked away again shaking her head slightly that no matter which regeneration he was, he was rubbish at goodbyes.

The Doctor pulled out a crumpled napkin that he had swiped from the bar and began to write on it. As he organised his thoughts, he decided that he liked River. Once done, he read through it and was satisfied with what he had written.

_River Song_

_Professor/Doctor of Archaeology. Knows my name. Meet out of order. BEWARE OF SPOILERS._

_1\. The Library (her last time)_

_2\. A bar by Luna University_

_3\. Picnic at Asgard_

_?. Byzantium_

_?. Darillium (give her the sonic)_

_Who is she? Can't wait to find out._


	30. Rose meets the First Doctor (K)

**If you have sent me a prompt, please be patient as I have a lot going on in real life at the moment. Also, just so you know, I complete them in the order that they have been sent to me. Thanks :). Anyway, this prompt is from a guest reviewer who wants Rose Tyler to meet the First Doctor. It's not a straightforward meeting but things never are with the Doctor, no matter what form he takes.**

He came to her in her dream. He was vaguely familiar but before Rose could work out who he was, her dream changed to that of her adventures with the Doctor, her Doctor. She woke up crying as she relived yet again the events on Bad Wolf Bay when the Doctor told her that they couldn't see each other again.

Over time, she sort of got used to living in Pete's World and the dreams became fewer. It was probably partly due to the fact that most nights she returned home exhausted. Rose had managed to secure a job at this world's version of Torchwood and had quickly become involved in the Dimension Cannon Project. She enjoyed her work and more often than not, it meant she got a good night's sleep. But, he still appeared in her dreams.

Rose would call out to the man in her dreams. _Who are you? _She would ask him continuously. She had a vague suspicion that she knew him but couldn't think how she knew him. Then one night, it sort of clicked. She had woken up crying but strangely she hadn't been dreaming of her time in the Tardis with the Doctor. Unless... this mysterious man was the Doctor but just a different regeneration. She wondered briefly if he was a future version of the Doctor who was somehow in trouble but quickly dismissed that thought. For some reason, she just knew that this man who had been plaguing her dreams was a past regeneration of the Doctor. He looked old but his eyes were so young. She tried to fall back to sleep so she could dream of him again but her mind was whirring with thoughts about the Doctor, both of her Doctors and this face that was new to her.

Night after night, he would turn up in her dreams and Rose would do everything she could to get him to talk to her. He was clearly in her dreams for a reason. _Hey, _she would yell in her dream. _Talk to me. I know who you are. I just want to talk to you. _To no avail, she got no response from him. Until one night, she shouted _Doctor _at him.

_Hm? What's that, my girl? _He asked.

Rose was momentarily stunned. He had finally noticed her.

_You're the Doctor._

_Yes, dear. I am the Doctor. The original, you might say._

Rose was silent in her dream as she realised that she had now met three different versions of the Doctor.

_Three? _The Doctor questioned. He had picked up on Rose's thoughts. _But this is only my first body. Ah, you are a companion from my future. Yes, I see that now. Well, I clearly survive the game with the Celestial Toymaker if I get to travel with a lovely lady, such as yourself. But, no. Don't reveal anymore. I quite like being surprised about my future._

He paused as he adjusted the lapels on his jacket. Rose was struck by how much he reminded her of her Doctors but then she reasoned that they were all the same person just with a different face.

The Doctor studied closely the woman in front of him. _It's strange but I seem drawn to you. It's like you have a link with the heart of my ship and you also have a strong bond with my future selves that not even distance will weaken. You will have a big impact on my life if only for a moment. But, I think, no I'm certain, that it has already happened for you._

Rose tried to remain calm as his words rang with truth. She took a deep breath and asked, _Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?_

_It's because of you, _he admitted. _I'm supposed to be thinking of my next move in this game that I'm playing but I keep being drawn to you. We are connected in some way and inexplicably your past reverberates across the whole of my timeline. _He shifted slightly as if something was going on in his reality. _I must be here for a reason. There is probably something I need to say to you. A message, perhaps, to pass on to my future self._

Rose tried hard not to show emotion at the fact that she couldn't pass the message on.

Oblivious to Rose's discomfort, the Doctor continued. _Well, it can't be that important. Still, it's been lovely talking to you and I look forward to travelling with you. But now I really must get back to the game, _He looked a bit apologetic. As he began to fade away, he whispered enigmatically, _One day, my girl, you will return to him_.

Rose woke up the following morning, trying to remember her dreams. There was something in her dreams, which were getting more and more blurry by the second, which made her feel hopeful and inspired that she would be reunited with the Doctor. She only wished that day would come soon.


	31. Humans with wings (T)

**Got a pile of prompts to do and I will try and get to them as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten about them but my studies have to take priority. This is a prompt from Fin who wants an AU where humans have wings. I've already written a couple of similar prompts but I am still having a go at this prompt. So, in one of these previous prompts, the Eleventh Doctor visited the kingdom of Lumbter where he met a little girl with blue wings and I thought I'd set this one after his visit to Lumbter. It's not a direct sequel per se so you don't have to read the other prompt to understand this one (it would be nice though ;)). Also, I was planning on this being a short, fluffy oneshot but as I've been writing it has unexpectedly changed to something longer and a bit more serious.**

Another day, another trip on his own. Which was fine, perfectly fine, you know. Except it wasn't really. He missed Clara. It had only been a couple of days since she had last seen her and it would only be a few more days until they would be together again. He supposed it wouldn't be as bad if he could skip forward but Clara had said he couldn't do that because it was unfair on her who has to live linearly. He was finding it increasingly difficult to say no to his impossible girl.

The Doctor had set the Tardis controls to random but before he stepped out, he read the screen to see where he had landed. In his old age, he was getting warier of where the Tardis materialised. Particularly as on his last few adventures, he had quite literally been arrested as soon as he stepped outside. Once, he had even landed inside a prison cell.

_Ah, Lumbter, _the Doctor remarked as he noted the date and place. He had been here once before. He had met a lovely little princess called Katie who had brilliant blue wings. Once the confusion of his arrival had been sorted out, the Doctor had ended up having tea with Katie and her dad, the King of Lumbter. It was quite pleasant and he had found out that every resident in the kingdom of Lumbter were human and, due to some quirk of nature, they all had different coloured wings but none of them could fly.

As he made his way towards the Tardis doors, the Doctor contemplated that perhaps Katie was Queen of Lumbter now. When he stepped outside, he could clearly see that it had been a long time since his last visit. He had landed in a field, which actually looked like the exact spot he had landed on before. But that wasn't what made him pause. The humans around him were flying. The Doctor looked around in wonder; they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He straightened his bowtie and set off towards the castle, amazed how well evolution had been for them. It appeared to be some sort of celebration or festival and the Doctor couldn't help but be drawn into the excitement. His smile quickly faded when he overheard a snippet of a conversation.

A young-ish boy was somersaulting in the air allowing his ochre wings to buffet him. With a sardonic, taunting and arrogant manner, to no one in particular, he sarcastically said, "It's such a shame that Clara Oswin can't join us."

Peals of laughter passed round the whole group flying above and the Doctor's insides turned cold at the sound. Clearly, this was some sort of inside joke. But more than that, the Doctor was filled with a sense of dread. He was definitely sure he had heard the boy right. Suddenly, the laughter wasn't joyful but rather menacing. He just knew that an echo of Clara was in trouble. With his face set, he started running towards the castle. He couldn't be doing with these carefree people flying about, not in the mood he was in. He needed to speak to someone in authority. As he got closer to the castle, he realised that he didn't need to speak to anyone. He just needed to get inside the castle. He had a very strong feeling, and his feelings were usually correct, that Clara Oswin was being held in the castle.

The Doctor arrived at the castle in a relatively short time. He was struck by how quiet it was. Probably because everyone was at the celebration. The Doctor scowled. The more he thought of the celebration, the more he was convinced that it was something much more sinister. The drawbridge of the castle was down so the Doctor ran across it to the other end. He reached a large wooden door and pushed. The door opened and the Doctor was slightly surprised at how easy it was to get inside the castle. His senses were heightened. He expected an attack at any moment but then reasoned that nobody knew he was here and they were probably not expecting anyone to go to the castle. He still decided to proceed with caution though. It was so quiet inside the castle that even the Doctor's super-sensitive hearing couldn't hear anything except for his boots ringing on the floor as he examined the castle. He paused as he reached a turning. He could hear something. It was quite faint but there was a sound coming from the end of the corridor. He raced forward and as he got closer the noise became more definite. It sounded like someone was crying whilst at the same time struggling to breathe. He reached a prison cell door and peeked through the gap between the bars to see a female figure huddled up in a corner and he was in no doubt that this was Clara's echo. The Doctor tried the door but it was locked so he got his sonic screwdriver out. It whirred open within a moment.

The figure looked up as she heard her cell door open. She was surprised because she assumed that she would be left alone. She was even more surprised when she saw who was standing at the door. It was a man in a bowtie and purple tweed suit and he didn't have wings. She tried to get up.

"No, no, don't get up," the Doctor said. He could see that she was seriously injured and weak. "I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help you."

He walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"You're a doctor?" She asked quietly.

"The Doctor." He surreptitiously looked at her and tried to hide his horror as he saw her injuries. "And I believe that you are Clara Oswin."

Clara's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form the word 'how.'

"I heard someone mention your name," the Doctor explained. "And I guessed you were here and needed my help."

"You're my guardian angel." Clara laughed. "Sorry, that's ridiculous. You don't have wings." Her voice broke on the last word.

"No. I never had them to start with. But you had wings and now they're gone." The Doctor gently made Clara aware that he had spotted her injuries. Her wings had been brutally torn from her shoulders and she was left with gaping wounds that were bleeding profusely. "May I?"

Clara nodded and the Doctor began to examine the wounds. He scanned Clara with his sonic screwdriver and found to his dismay that he couldn't heal them. There was nothing much he could actually do for Clara Oswin; she was dying. The only thing he could do was to make her as comfortable as possible. He took off his jacket and used it to staunch the bleeding as he allowed Clara to lean back against him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's alright. I already know." Clara replied. "I've known since the moment my wings were taken away."

"Stolen. They were stolen from you," the Doctor corrected sternly. He then softened his tone. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Clara was silent for many seconds. She took a deep breath and began. "I'm Clara Oswin and I'm the reason why the people of Lumbter are now flying. Well not exactly. Flying was actually the idea of Queen Katie, the last monarch of Lumbter before the kingdom was dissolved. Many people have been in charge of flying research and it has taken a hundred years to get to this point."

_Ah, so it is over a hundred years since I was last here. A lot has changed, _the Doctor thought as he listened to Clara.

Clara continued, "I cracked it. I worked out to make us fly. A potion brewed from orange poppies. I needed to test if first so I drank the potion myself. It worked so I showed the government and they wanted me to start making the potion for everyone straightaway. They crossed all of Lumbter finding all the orange poppies they could. Eventually the potion was ready and everyone queued up to drink it. But they were impatient. They expected to be flying straightaway and were convinced that I had given them a false potion. I told again and again that it takes a couple of days to take effect. They wouldn't listen and next thing, they'd placed me here, tore my wings off and said 'if we can't fly, neither can you.' They left me here and didn't even come to apologise when it turned out they could fly."

Tears silently ran down Clara's face as she tried to get her breathing steady. The Doctor held her close. An idea came to him. It was futile but still worth a shot. "I could find your wings and try to reattach them."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Doctor. But you can't. They were set on fire right in front of me," she sobbed.

Now that Clara had mentioned it, the Doctor caught a whiff of burnt feathers in the cell. If he squinted, he could also see remnants of the crimson feathers. _Of course, they'd be red_, he thought. Clara shifted slightly in his arms and he could feel her life draining away.

"Will you stay with me until the end?" Clara asked.

The Doctor twisted his head to kiss her on the forehead. "Of course I will."

They both knew that Clara didn't have long left. Her pulse was slowing and her breathing was almost silent. He wanted to get Clara Oswin to talk about her life but it was an effort for her to stay awake. Clara enjoyed having the warmth surrounding her and was grateful to this mysterious, impossible man for coming to her rescue. He really was her guardian angel. No, he was her Doctor.

She had been silent for a while when she whispered in her last breath, "Run you clever boy and remember."

The Doctor knew it was coming but he still cried out as he cradled her in his arms, "No. Please, Clara, no." He tried to analyse his feelings. Yes, he felt sad and grieved that this Clara had died. But his overwhelming feeling was that of anger.

He was horrified at what the others had done to Clara and thought it was time for them to come face to face with the Oncoming Storm. He gently wrapped Clara in his bloodstained jacket and then made his way back to the field. Even though he was walking slowly, it didn't seem to take that long to return to the field.

_Oh, Clara, you beauty. You've saved me again, _he thought as he took in the scene in front of him. The residents of Lumbter were trying to destroy his Tardis. She was a sturdy, old thing who had seen much worse but he would still have to make it up to her later. He knew that if he had stayed here, he would have had to defend himself from their attacks. The residents were barbaric, there was no other word for it.

The Doctor stood watching them for a few seconds before saying conversationally, "You really shouldn't mess with other people's stuff. Whether it's a spaceship or even wings."

The winged humans fell silent as they looked at the Doctor and took in his bedraggled state and the anger etched on his face. They guessed that he knew all about Clara Oswin.

The Doctor was determined that they should listen to him without interruption so continued talking casually, even though inside he was in turmoil. "I tell you what, Lumbter has really gone downhill since the last time I was here. I had tea with Queen Katie, well she was a princess when I saw her. Now, I know you're no longer a kingdom but the basic principles of hospitality, humanity and decency should still exist."

A few of the residents looked a bit uncomfortable. The ochre-winged young boy started to say something but the Doctor cut him off.

"Oh, don't say you're the leader of Lumbter. No wonder this is anarchy. What are you? 12?" The Doctor continued to goad the boy whose face looked shocked that someone had spoken to him like that. "And let me guess your father is going to hear about this. Well, good. It's about time he knew what a spoilt brat you are. A spoilt brat who couldn't wait to get something he wanted. Two days. That's all you had to wait. Clara Oswin even told you that. But, no. You had to have it straightaway. And because of you, an innocent woman who was just following orders and doing her job is dead."

There were gasps from the crowd.

The boy mouthed _Dead?_

"Yes. Clara Oswin died but not before her wings were ripped away from her and burnt."

There were louder gasps now. The Doctor could even hear some of them mumbling that they thought Clara had just been arrested.

"You made a big mistake," the Doctor said in an even tone, which still managed to convey his anger. "You need Clara."

"No we don't," the boy snarled. "We can fly now."

"That would not have been possible without Clara. Tell me, what happened to make you fly?"

"We drank a potion."

"Exactly. Which means that the flying is only temporary. If you want to keep that ability, you will have to keep replenishing and drinking the potion. And unfortunately for you, the only person who knows the recipe for the potion is now dead."

The boy let out a cry of outrage.

Looking eerily triumphant, the Doctor delivered his final blow. "What's more. My spaceship seems to be on top of some nice looking orange poppies. I do believe the impact will have destroyed your entire stock."

The Doctor rushed to the Tardis before they could properly react. He was going to get into the vortex and away from Lumbter, never to return. He opened the Tardis door and looked back at the winged humans one more time. Consciously echoing what they had said to Clara Oswin, the Doctor, with contempt, uttered, "If she can't fly, neither can you."


	32. The Doctor sorts his companions (K)

**I had this idea and so I had to write it. It's a very quick drabble and I will be properly back writing my other prompts in a couple of days :)**

The Doctor had just read the Harry Potter books for the umpteenth time and he still cried when he reached book seven. As the Tardis drifted aimlessly through the vortex, he sat on the captain's chair contemplating how he would Sort his companions. He knew that Martha and Sarah-Jane would make good Ravenclaws just as Mickey would be good in Hufflepuff. The Doctor sighed. It was difficult trying to place his companions into Hogwarts Houses especially as he came to the conclusion that he'd put all of his companions in Gryffindor. After all, he only took the best with him and they were all so incredibly brave.


	33. Snow (K)

**Hello *waves*. I'm not on fic-writing hiatus anymore which means I can get on with my prompts. My aim is to get one prompt done a day. First up in this batch is a prompt from TheBigCat where I have to include the line: "The snow falls, as black as soot, and just as choking."**

The Tardis was parked in the playground of Coal Hill School. By now, the students were used to seeing a blue box every Wednesday even if they still weren't exactly used to seeing a man in a tweed suit and bowtie tumble out of the box like a baby giraffe who is just learning how to walk. Rumours travelled like wild fire around the school, mostly spread by the students who were taught by Miss Oswald.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Clara was just as eager as the students to leave the school. She quickly gathered her things and exited her classroom. As she walked across the playground to the Tardis, she noticed that the Doctor was not outside to greet her. No doubt he was feeling a bit sheepish considering the events of the week before where Clara had walked out to find the Doctor performing 'magic tricks' with a fez in front of a group of astounded students. It had taken well over an hour to convince the students to go home. This time, though, the students were occupied with talking to one another as they sauntered out of the gates so Clara was able to slip inside the Tardis relatively unnoticed.

"Clara!" The Doctor exclaimed as he beamed widely.

Clara smiled just as widely back at him and raced forward to his arms. The Doctor picked his companion up and wrapped her in a big hug. When he set her back on her feet, he was still grinning. He tried to spark up a conversation about Clara's teaching but Clara could see that he was actually eager to get away. She noted with approval that it appeared the Doctor had not skipped forward seeing as he was so restless.

"So, where are we off to today?" Clara asked as casually as she could.

"Have you got any special requests?"

"Surprise me."

"OK... Ooh, I know. Let's go somewhere with real snow. I haven't seen real snow for years," The Doctor said as he began to set the coordinates.

"Me neither. The closest I got to real snow was seeing it on the news one Christmas, quite a few years ago. We were at my gran's up in Blackpool and the news was on TV with a report about a spaceship called the Titanic almost crashing into Buckingham Palace. There was a reporter standing outside the palace and it was snowing." Clara paused as she took in the Doctor's face. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?"

"Yep," he replied with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Mind you, I was in my previous body then."

"Ah, the one with the nice suit."

The Doctor looked slightly affronted before he continued. "I'll tell you something else. It didn't snow over London that year; it was the debris of the Titanic breaking up in the Earth's atmosphere."

"Oh," Clara fell silent for a moment as she contemplated something. "So are you saying that the snow in Victorian London wasn't real then? Because that can't have been more than a year or two ago, relatively speaking, for you."

Clara couldn't fail to notice the Doctor's eyes darkening at her remarks. He was remembering watching the echo of Clara fall from the cloud. He shook his head to get back in the present with the Clara, the original you might say, who was in front of him.

"Unfortunately, Clara, that snow wasn't real either. It was a manifestation of the Great Intelligence that was localised over one spot in particular." The Doctor clapped his hands together as the Tardis began the materialisation process. "But I think that now, we might be in luck to see some real snow."

The Tardis landed with a slight bump and Clara look excited as she headed towards the doors. The Doctor caught her up and placed her hand in his. They stepped outside together and took in their surroundings. Their faces fell slightly.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Clara?"

"I don't think that this is real snow," Clara managed to say even though she was having slight problems with her breathing.

All around them, the snow falls, as black as soot, and just as choking.

"Oh no, I think it is actually proper snow but it has been heavily polluted," the Doctor explained.

"And I thought the Earth had pollution problems," Clara remarked between coughs.

Despite his respiratory bypass, the snow was starting to affect the Doctor too. He looked at Clara and made a suggestion, "Back to the Tardis?"

Clara could only nod in response. Her face was beet red as she concentrated on getting her breathing under control.

The Doctor was about to add that they could find a place with nice, proper white snow that wouldn't choke them but was seized by a loud, racking cough. Instead, he guided Clara and himself back into the Tardis away from the black snow. They would be able to clear their lungs before finding some better snow. Although, there was no rush to go on their next adventure, was there? Perhaps a cup of tea and some Jammy Dodgers would be nice before they set off again.


	34. Clara and the Master (K plus)

**A Clara/Master prompt for sherlockedbyben. My other prompts with the Master have included Simm!Master/Harold Saxon but for this prompt I have decided to go with the Master who appeared in the Doctor Who movie from 1996 because I've recently just watched it for the first time. However, Simm!Master does have a brief mention. I just can't help myself, it seems. Again, I diverged a bit from the prompt so it more than likely isn't what you were expecting but it's what sprang to mind when I started writing this prompt. Possible spoilers for the 1996 movie and the Name of the Doctor.**

It was not very often that Clara stopped overnight on the Tardis. She always used the excuse that she had her own life to get back to and the Doctor accepted this. In truth, whenever she did have to spend the night on the Tardis, she never got much sleep. When the Tardis wasn't deleting her room or creating holograms, Clara's sleep was plagued with unfathomable nightmares about a slimy man in black leather and sunglasses. After the trip to Trenzalore where she jumped into the Doctor's timestream, her dreams started to make sense.

Following their ordeal, the Doctor had insisted that she stopped on the Tardis for a couple of days while they both recovered fully. Clara refused the offer several times but the Doctor was having none of it. With a sigh, she relented and trudged off to the kitchen while the Doctor sent the Tardis into the Vortex. The Doctor arrived in the kitchen a couple of minutes later and noted that Clara was making some coffee.

"I thought you were a tea drinker," the Doctor remarked quietly.

Clara was slightly startled as she turned to face him. "I am. But I'm going to drink coffee because I don't want to fall asleep."

The Doctor looked guilty as he regretted yet again what he had made Clara go through back on Trenzalore. "Oh, my Clara. I didn't want you to do it but I am grateful and also so sorry that you had to jump into my timestream. It's no wonder you're afraid to sleep after all that."

"It's not that-" Clara began before she interrupted herself with sobs.

The Doctor immediately stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. Now she had started crying, it took several minutes for Clara to stop. She didn't notice that the Doctor had gently encouraged her to sit at the kitchen table while he poured them both a hot drink before he sat down next to her. Her sobs stopped and she looked at the Doctor with red, puffy eyes. He kept silent; Clara would open up in her own time. She sighed and lifted up her cup to take a sip. She tasted tea and gave the Doctor a slight wry smile. Clearly, the Doctor had switched her drink while she was busy crying and it was obvious that he knew that she knew but both didn't say anything. They drank their tea in silence for a short while and the Doctor tried hard to not let his impatience show. Eventually, Clara decided to speak.

Her voice trembled only very slightly. "I never sleep well on the Tardis."

"Is it because the Old Girl likes to play tricks on you? I have asked her to stop."

Clara's mouth dropped open. "You know about that?"

The Doctor nodded. He would have launched into an explanation about the Tardis' telepathic circuits but sensed it would be better for him to stay quiet and allow Clara to say what was on her mind. So he grabbed her hand instead and began drawing soothing circles with his thumb.

"I've been having these nightmares every time I fall asleep on the Tardis. Well, actually, it's just the one nightmare over and over. At first it didn't make any sense because none of the dream had actually happened to me on any of our adventures. But after today, I get it. I was dreaming about what happened to one of my echoes and obviously being in a time machine meant that I was dreaming about it before it had technically happened to me, her."

The Doctor realised that something really bad must have happened to one of her echoes if she had been having nightmares about it. He could sense her fear. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I was born to save you but there was a time I nearly got you killed," Clara cried.

It clicked then. Clara wasn't scared about what happened; she was more scared that she may have hurt him in some way. Trying to lighten the mood, the Doctor joked. "Well, I don't expect you or one of your echoes to be there every time I get into a bit of danger. Still, you have a 99.99% success rate of saving me which, if I do say so myself, is not bad going."

"No, you don't understand," Clara implored. "I couldn't save you even if I wanted to. You almost died because of me."

The Doctor was about to protest that that wasn't the case.

"Argh. How can I explain?" She groaned in frustration and then sighed resignedly. "San Francisco, December 1999."

"What?!" The Doctor was perplexed. He wasn't sure what Clara was going to say but he certainly wasn't expecting that. He was reminded of his time in San Francisco and was trying to work out what Clara meant.

"You were there in San Francisco," Clara explained. "I was there too. Well, _I _was a pre-teen living in Blackpool with my mom and dad but there was a 25 year old echo of me living in America at the same time. I think I went by Clara Ravenwood. I heard on the news that someone had been shot outside a blue police box and the following day, I found myself in San Francisco. Standing outside the police box was a man in a black leather jacket and wearing gloves and sunglasses and I thought it was you. My suspicions seemed confirmed when he opened the Tardis. I called to him. I called him Doctor and he didn't correct me. He invited me inside and started talking to me about the Timelord that had stolen his regenerations and so naturally, and rather naively, I decided to help him get them back so he could carry on living. He led me to the Eye of Harmony and that was when I realised. The Doctor wouldn't do something as reckless as what he planned. 'You're not the Doctor,' I practically screamed at him. 'No. You're right,' he replied. 'I'm the Master. But clearly you know the Doctor. You will do nicely in my plans.' I tried to run away from him. The doors were barred. Suddenly he was upon me and with what seemed like inhuman strength he flung me towards the Eye of Harmony. That's what I dream every night I stay here. I see myself falling into the Eye again and again and again."

The Doctor gathered Clara into a massive hug. He had remained surprisingly calm as he listened to her tale. "It's okay. You're not to blame," he soothed. "The Master is a slimy character, particularly in that body. He manipulates people and is very good at pretending to be people he's not. Once he impersonated a British citizen to become Prime Minister."

"Harold Saxon," Clara said sagely as she pulled away slightly from the hug. "Oh, he did terrible things during his year as Prime Minister."

The Doctor studied Clara closely and gasped. "You know? How? Time got reversed and only a few people know about that year. You can't know? It's-"

"Impossible?" Clara offered. "I went into your timestream and because you had experienced that year, I have memories of it too."

_Interesting_, the Doctor thought. It seemed that there was a lot to learn about Clara and his timestream. He felt that another cup of tea was in order so that they could find out more about this development.


	35. Eleven and Amy: remembering (K plus)

**I'm breaking my rule of completing prompts in the order that I get them. This is only because I was looking at my list of prompts that I still have to do and I had an idea on how to write this one. Subsequent prompts will be in order (hopefully). Here, in a story set during S5, after the end of The Lodger, the Doctor tries to prompt Amy to remember Rory and it is a prompt sent in by dar40mn.**

Amy had spotted the ring in the Doctor's pocket and vowed to ask him about it as soon as she could. The Doctor stood behind her, watching her.

"Going through my pockets, Pond?" The Doctor asked as casually as he could. He knew he had given her permission to do so but he still wanted to alert her to his presence.

Amy froze. "I was looking for a pen," she said defensively.

"Other pocket," the Doctor said nonchalantly as he made his way towards the console.

Amy was slightly baffled as she quickly reached into the pocket and pulled out a pen. She held the ring box in her other hand as she internally debated how she should broach the subject. With a sigh, she placed it back inside the Doctor's jacket and then wrote the message that she needed to write. The Doctor pretended to be messing with the console controls but actually he was sneakily studying his companion. He knew that she had found the ring and he was wondering how to respond to her when she inevitably asked him about it. He reasoned that it would be better if he told her the truth for once in the hope that she would remember. Amy looked up at the Doctor once she was done and waited to see if he was going to say anything. She realised that she would have to be the one who started the conversation.

"Doctor, there was a ring-" she began.

"It's yours," he replied quickly.

"Oh._"_

Amy's face brightened up. The Doctor edged around the console putting as much distance between himself and Amy as possible because he had an inkling about what Amy was thinking.

"That ring you found in my pocket," he explained. "It's an engagement ring-"

"Well, get down on one knee, then!" Amy interrupted.

"No, no. I'm not proposing to you."

Amy felt rejected and the Doctor felt a need to reassure her.

"Amelia, you are a bright, wonderful and incredible woman. And you were already taken when I met you 12 years after our first meeting."

"Oh, you mean Jeff? He's just a friend, a very hot friend. And we have kissed a couple of times. But that's because I was a kissogram."

"No. I'm talking about Rory."

Amy looked confused. _Rory? _she mouthed as if she was trying to make sense of the sounds of that word.

"Rory," the Doctor agreed.

"Who's Rory?" Amy was very perplexed now and also intrigued. "Ooh, did I meet him on one of our adventures?"

"He lived in Leadworth and came with us for a bit."

"No. I don't know anyone called Rory from Leadworth. And he can't have travelled with us because it's always just been me and you in the Tardis."

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor lamented as he headed towards her for a hug. He had hoped that talking about Rory in a roundabout way would have prompted Amy to remember him. Perhaps, a more direct approach was needed. "I offered you the chance to come with me on the night before your wedding. We came back later to take Rory with us. Rory Williams: a nurse, your boyfriend, well fiancé, the one who gave you that ring."

"No, I'm not getting married. I can't be anyone's fiancée. Surely if I was engaged, I'd be wearing that ring all the while."

The Doctor had to admit that she had a point. "You took it off to keep it safe."

What he didn't add was that Amy wasn't wearing the ring because now it appeared that Rory has been erased from existence and also her memories. He sighed. He wanted to continue talking about Rory, to tell Amy how he died because he really wanted her to remember. But he was becoming more and more certain that no matter what he did, Amy would not remember. He stepped away from the hug. It seemed that she forgot even the slightest mention of Rory. It shouldn't be like that; there was something seriously wrong with all of this. Why couldn't Amy remember? It had to be due to those cracks in the universe. The Doctor had tried to tell the truth but could see it was having the opposite effect to what he intended. Amy was becoming even more distressed as she tried to work out how she could be engaged. In a second, the Doctor made a decision to not prompt Amy again as it was awkward for him and potentially painful for her. He pressed a button on the console and the Tardis whirred into action distracting Amy from her thoughts as the memory of Rory slipped away once more.

"Now, I've been stuck in a flat for ages, which was pretty good," the Doctor began. "But do you know what I really missed? Apart from you, Pond, obviously. And the Old Girl."

Amy smiled and allowed him to carry on.

"I've missed travelling to distant planets. So, how about a trip to Lardoxia? It's a planet where the oceans are a custard-like substance. Imagine that, swimming in custard."

"Sounds good, Raggedy Man." Amy responded. Already, it was like they hadn't even had their conversation about Rory and they were slipping back into their normal roles of time travellers.


	36. The Fifth Doctor (K)

**For sherlockedbyben who wanted a story featuring the classic Doctors. As I may have mentioned before, I haven't seen much Classic Who (I am working on rectifying that though) so I'm going to stick with what I know about it. This prompt features the Fifth Doctor but there are allusions to other Doctors. It is set after The King's Demons serial but there are no spoilers.**

His companions were asleep in the Tardis and he lamented once again at the fact that humans required so much sleep. Mind you, they had just spent an exhausting time in the company of King John so perhaps it was deserved. The Doctor, on the other hand, was restless, bored and full of adrenaline. He had spent a short time fiddling with the Tardis' console and then decided to walk through the corridors of his ship. He had been walking pretty aimlessly through the Tardis when he reached a dead end with a door in front of him. He looked around him slightly perplexed. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who was bored; the Tardis appeared to have rearranged the rooms.

Intrigued and because he had nothing better to do, the Doctor opened the door in front of him and walked inside the room. He was slightly surprised to see it was the wardrobe. As he stepped through the racks of clothing, memories sprang to his mind about the times he or his companions wore those clothes. He smiled widely as he continued his wander through the wardrobe. All of a sudden, he tripped. He looked down and saw a piece of string, no, wool. Curious, he picked it up and began to follow it. As he walked, he rolled the wool back into a ball and he also noticed that it changed colour the more he bundled it up. He rounded a corner and he realised what the wool led to: his multi-coloured scarf that he wore in his previous regeneration. What was once exceedingly long was now just a meagre few inches long. It would barely go round his neck once. The Doctor's stomach churned slightly as he suddenly felt a pang of regret and guilt that he had been the one to dismantle the scarf.

"I was in a bad place," he said aloud. He felt the need to justify his actions to himself and also the Tardis. The Tardis bleeped in acknowledgement and allowed the Doctor to continue. "Regeneration is always tricky. Anything can happen in the first 15 hours following a regeneration. I could lose a limb, have a bad reaction to carrot juice or unravel a knitted scarf."

He eyed the remains of the scarf speculatively. He shifted the ball of wool to one hand and with his other hand, he reached inside his dimensionally transcendent pocket to pull out a pair of knitting needles, that also doubled up as linear ultraviolet transmitters. He settled himself down on the floor as he had found something to do while the others slept. When Tegan found him in the morning, the Doctor was asleep, snuggled into the finished scarf with the knitting needles still in his hands.


	37. Twelve saves River (K Plus)

**I received several prompts from dar40mn. I decided to combine a few of them into one story. Here, River Song is saved from the Library, given extra regenerations and has to get to know the Twelfth Doctor, who wants to talk to her about his early meetings with her. **

He had had plenty of years to think about River Song in the Library. He believed that he had saved her life by adding those features to the sonic screwdriver so she could be uploaded to the Library. However, after spending 900 years in Trenzalore and being given a whole new set of regenerations, he realised that saving her like that was not what River would have wanted. He and River were kindred spirits; always moving and unable to stay in one place for too long. An idea was forming in his mind but first, he needed to make sure there would be no paradox if he carried his plan out. There was no room for mistakes; he would have to be more meticulous than he had ever been. Timing and precision were everything here.

He set the Tardis to take him to the core of the Library. Having searched his memories, he realised that he only had a few seconds to rescue River. He knew he could do it and was fairly confident that his previous self would have no idea that he was also there in the Library. He stuck to the shadows, that fortunately for him weren't infested with Vashta Nerada, and watched quietly as River wired herself up to the computer while having her last conversation with the Doctor who was currently handcuffed, trying to swap places and reach out for the sonic screwdrivers.

"Hush, now. Spoilers," River whispered.

_That's my cue, _the hidden Doctor thought.

He remembered that when he was the one chained up, he had tried to keep his eyes on River but the light coming from her was too bright even for Timelord eyes. As soon as his other self scrunched his eyes, he stepped out from the shadows and headed towards his wife. The Doctor placed his hands on her temple. He felt the glow before he saw it as he used some of his regeneration energy to bring River back to life. She groaned slightly as the Doctor worked her quickly out of the chair. It had always bugged him that there was nothing left of River after she had connected herself to the mainframe and now he knew why that was the case. Swiftly, he picked River up and headed back to his Tardis. He placed River gently on the jump seat as he checked that the outer shield was still invisible and the engine was running on silent. He danced around the console as he concentrated on getting them silently away from the Library and into the vortex.

River stirred in the jump seat. She opened her eyes groggily and couldn't quite work out where she was. She felt that she shouldn't be here. _Heaven? _She queried silently. Her slightly addled brain had somehow come to the conclusion that of course her idea of heaven would be the Tardis. But, surely, if she was dead, she wouldn't be able to feel her heart palpitating and her head pounding. So, she concluded that somehow she was actually on the Tardis. But, this Tardis desktop was not familiar to her. She tried to sit up to better study her surroundings but was softly restrained by a pair of strong arms.

"No, no. Don't get up."

She heard a Scottish burr and blinked a couple of times to focus on the face in front of her. He smiled at her, a smile full of love and relief. She hadn't seen him before but knew without a doubt who this man was.

"Doctor?"

"Hi, honey. You're home."

River beamed at his words. The Doctor shifted his arms so that he could pick her up.

"Hey!" River protested weakly as he carried her out of the console room.

"I'm just taking you to bed."

River was tempted to make a saucy comment. She knew that the bowtie and tweed wearing Doctor would have blushed furiously at the comment, while the one with sandshoes, pinstripes and spiky hair would have given an equally flirty comeback. But she was tentative here. She was unsure how this new Doctor would react so she remained quiet. The bedroom door opened automatically and she was gently placed on the bed. She looked at the Doctor with questions in her eyes.

"Doctor-"

"Shhhh."

"What happened?"

"Shhhh," the Doctor repeated. "You need to sleep. We'll talk later. Promise."

He placed a kiss on River's forehead and waited patiently as her eyes drooped and she fell unconscious. He watched her chest rise and fall a couple of times then finally succumbed to his own exhaustion. He lay down next to River and within minutes, he was asleep.

It was pitch black in the room when River stirred a couple of hours later. She noticed a silhouette on the bed next to her. Everything was still hazy. She edged closer to the silhouette and wrapped her arms around it before nodding off once more. When she awoke again later, that side of the bed was empty and she had almost convinced herself she'd been dreaming when the bedroom door opened. The Doctor entered, carrying two mugs. He perched on the edge of the bed and offered River a mug.

"Black coffee, one sugar?" He queried as though he was being tested and his answer meant he either passed or failed.

River took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, perfect."

The Doctor looked slightly smug.

"Shut up," River teased.

"I didn't say anything."

River gave a knowing look at the Doctor. _Same software, different face, _she noted with amusement. All at once, she sobered. The Doctor noticed her change in mood and reached out for her hand. She looked at their intertwined hands and felt slightly perturbed. He hardly ever initiated the touching apart from the odd boop on the nose. She looked back up and found she was eye-to-eye with his grey-blue eyes.

"River, I am so sorry," he said quietly yet earnestly.

She studied him and realised that he was apologising for more than today.

"Our timelines are completely in-sync now," he said. "We have now both experienced everything that we are supposed to. And I am so sorry for how I treated you in the early days, well early days for me." He could sense River wanted to say something and quickly headed her off. "Please, let me finish. This is hard enough for me as it is. You will get your chance to speak soon, my dear. I met you out of order and when I was younger, I kept my distance from you. I knew what would happen to you and every time I saw you, I was filled with guilt. I was also scared and terrified of you. You knew my name and I was scared of what this meant for us, the implications you knowing my name had. As I told you when I first met you, or I suppose you could say as I have just told you, there was only one time I could tell someone my name. And then there was the fact that you knew more than me about all of this and I really don't like not knowing. But the main reason I kept my distance is the fear of losing you. I barely knew you and yet I knew I would lose you. I lose everyone eventually. I just didn't expect to lose you so soon when I'd only just met you."

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"I did lose you, River. It's been centuries for me since The Library. I had to save you."

"Ever the Doctor. How did you manage to save me? We were both certain it would kill me."

"Well, River, I have had years to think of something. And if I say so myself, it was a particularly brilliant something." He couldn't help the hint of smugness that entered his voice. His tone then became serious as he continued. "I only had a window of a few seconds to save you; I had to be quick. I landed the Tardis near to you and as soon the countdown hit zero, I was at your side. You were already dead so I gave you some of my regenerations to revive you."

River's arm lifted as though she was going to slap him. She slowly dropped it as she took in his words. "But you were out of regenerations."

"And yet I have a new body."

"I figured that, for some reason, the Metacrisis one didn't actually count so you were allowed to regenerate one more time."

The Doctor looked impressed. "You'll know the whole story eventually. But for now, I'll just tell you that on Trenzalore, the Timelords granted me a whole new cycle of regenerations."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Doctor, it was still a reckless thing to do."

The Doctor acquiesced and turned his cheek towards River. She looked at him questioningly.

"Just making it easier for you to slap me, dear."

"I hate you," River was shaking her head slightly.

"Wish I could say the same, love."

River gave an amused exhale and the Doctor smirked at her.

They had been sitting in companionable silence for a little while when River asked, "So what happens now?"

"Same as before. Only now, there's no need for spoilers," the Doctor paused. "Or you could stay here?"

"I told you before, sweetie, that I will travel whenever and wherever with you but not all the time. I still want to be able to have my career."

"Yeah, knew that would be your answer. Worth a shot though." The Doctor smiled as he realised that it was the first time River had said 'sweetie' to this face. "There is one thing though."

"Yeah?" River said, slightly guardedly.

"I'll drop you off back at Luna University. But you have to stay here a little longer until I am completely satisfied that you are recovered."

River began to protest and the Doctor briefly placed a finger over her mouth.

"Doctor's orders."

"You've been dying to say that for ages, haven't you?"

The Doctor's eyes twinkled mischieviously as he kissed River on the cheek. River put her hand to her cheek in wonder. The Doctor was older and wiser now and although it would take a short while for River to get used to it, she was looking forward to all this bonus time she would get to spend with her husband, the Doctor.


	38. Two Rivers? (K Plus)

**This is a tag-on to the previous prompt (read that one first). Now, that chapter opens up the possibility that while River has been saved from the Library and lives, there is also some embodiment of her conscience or personality in the datacore. We saw the Tenth Doctor upload her and then we saw River in the datacore with CAL, Dr Moon, her friends from the expedition and her 'children.' So does this mean there are now two River Songs (sort of)? It would certainly explain why time jumps around so much and occurs in flashes in the datacore. Also, it could explain how River was able to maintain a connection with Clara during the Name of the Doctor. I just thought that I would explore this idea a bit further here.**

River returned to Luna University and her colleagues were none the wiser about what happened at the Library. To be fair, Professor River Song was a law unto herself. She organised expeditions on a whim, without consulting others, and her colleagues just let her get on with it; partly because she was a valued, successful and brilliant academic at the university and partly because they wanted a quiet life and it was easy to let River do what she wanted to do (she'd only end up doing it anyway). Even though she was exhausted, she still greeted colleagues and students cordially as she made her way to her office. Once there, she collapsed onto the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep.

_She stood amidst neatly trimmed grass. A large house was behind her. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a cream dress and her hair was down. When she looked back up, a man and a young girl were walking towards her. She knew the young girl was CAL, the computer from the Library but she couldn't call her that not when the girl looked so real. She would have to call her Charlotte._

_"It's okay. You're safe," Charlotte said reassuringly. "You'll always be safe here. The Doctor fixed the datacore. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely, so I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?"_

_"Aren't we all?" A female voice rang loud and clear._

_She turned around to see her lost friends from the Library. With a smile, she remarked, "Oh, for heaven's sake. He just can't do it, can he? That man. That impossible man. He just can't give in."_

_She ran towards her friends and hugged them all._

River woke up suddenly. It was such a vivid dream clearly brought on as a result of her recent adventure. She settled back down. Within seconds, she was asleep. She dreamt once again that she was in the datacore.

From then on, every time that River fell asleep, she witnessed snapshots of a life in the datacore. She thought that they would have stopped after a few days but the dreams continued. She always remembered every detail of her dreams and quickly came to the conclusion that she was living another parallel life in the datacore. She didn't know why this was happening but she was able to accept it, seeing as she had seen and done plenty of strange things as a time traveller. She also figured that these 'dreams' were a small price to pay if it meant that she could continue to live.

A few days later, she worked out how she was living two separate lives. Her sonic screwdriver. After the Doctor had given it to her, because she was naturally curious, she studied it closely and found a neural relay hidden in the screwdriver. Obviously, the Doctor, the one with the spiky hair who hardly knew her, had seen the neural relays at work, decided to make one for River and then uploaded her conscience, or something, to save her. She was filled with hope and love for that impossible man, the man who wanted nothing more than for everybody to live. That night, River dreamt that she was telling her children in the datacore all about running with the Doctor and what happens when he comes to call.


	39. The Other Woman in the Shop (K plus)

**Another prompt from dar40mn. This is an alternative version of the woman in the shop story where River is the one who gave Clara the Doctor's telephone number.**

Clara let out a gasp of surprise as she recognised the fifth person in Vastra's conference call. She had met her once before. When the woman was introduced as Professor River Song, Clara understood the significance of that name and realised their meeting may not have been a coincidence. Clara shook her head as she concentrated on what the others were saying about the Doctor and Trenzalore. There'd be time later for Clara to reminisce about her prior acquaintance with River.

o*o*O*o*o

A couple of months ago, adventure was low down on her list of priorities. Back then, the thing that she wanted most of all was the internet on her laptop. While the Maitland kids were at school, Clara had spent most of the morning traipsing across town trying to get some answers. She was being shoved from pillar to post. Aware of the fact that she had to get back before Angie and Artie got home, and also because her feet were starting to ache and she was gasping for a cup of tea, Clara decided to visit one more shop and then call it a day. She entered the shop; it was empty. Clara felt a bit awkward as she strode over to the counter at the back of the shop. She pressed the bell for assistance and had to wait for several seconds. Then a woman with curly hair and slightly dishevelled clothes appeared.

"I thought that door was locked," the woman muttered.

Clara looked back at the door and then turned back to the woman behind the counter. "No, it was unlocked and the sign said 'open' so I came in. But, I'm sorry. I can come back another time if you're closed."

"Well, I am a bit busy with something in the storeroom. But you're here now so I may as well help you," the woman's voice dropped conspiratorially. "I should tell you though that I don't actually work here."

"Maybe I should go then."

"No, no. It's alright. Stay. I'm doing an archaeology dig here," she said as way of explanation. Well, it was supposed to be a dig but she seemed to have got a bit distracted. Anyway, the girl in front of her didn't need to know that.

Clara raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Archaeology?"

"I'm a professor from a 51st century university looking into primitive technologies such as laptops and smart phones."

Clara was baffled. 51st century? Did she hear right? And what was this about 2013 being primitive? It just seemed so impossible. "Humph. Well seeing as you must have so much technical knowledge, perhaps you can help me get the internet on my laptop." She didn't mean to come across as abrupt but she had the feeling that she was receiving a brush-off. Why would else would the woman tell her stuff like that?

"Sorry, but it would take too long for me to sort out and I really do need to get back to what I was doing."

"Oh."

"But I can give you the number of the best helpline out there. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that it's the best helpline in the universe. Just don't tell him I said that. I'd never hear the end of it." The woman wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Clara. "There you go. He'll help you out with your internet."

Clara pocketed it; it could be useful. "Erm, thanks."

The woman smiled as she watched Clara leave the shop. She then headed to the door to ensure it was locked this time. _That will teach him to lock doors when I tell him to, _she thought as she made her way back into the storeroom where the Doctor was currently handcuffed and impatiently awaiting the return of his wife.


	40. Eleven meets Susan again (K)

**Yet another prompt from dar40mn: Eleven meets Susan again and tells her who he is. So, basically, this is a sequel to chapter 17 of this, my Whovian Prompts.**

"Hello again, Susan."

Susan looked confused as though she was trying to place the man in front of her. The Doctor was baffled. He was so certain that it had been couple of days for both him and her since he had bumped into her. He had had an attack of conscience and realised it had been cowardly of him to walk away last time without revealing who he actually was.

"I'm sorry," Susan apologised. "I'm drawing a bit of a blank."

Stumbling slightly over his words, the Doctor was nervous as he explained, "Erm, you dropped your papers and I helped pick them up."

Recognition dawned on Susan's face as she remembered seeing this man not that long ago. "Oh, yes. Hello." There was a slight awkward silence as she thought about making small talk with him. "So, er, how are you?"

"Good, I'm good," the Doctor cleared his throat. "Anyway, the reason why I'm saying hello to you again is that I was terribly rude last time. I didn't introduce myself properly. I mean, I told you I knew a horse that shared your name and I also mentioned I travelled in time. But I never gave my name." The Doctor realised he was babbling and mentally chastened himself. _Get to the point, old man, _he thought as he took a deep breath. "I'm the Doctor but you'd know me better as-"

"Grandfather!?" Susan squeaked as her eyebrows rose in surprise. She was in a slight state of shock as she stepped forward to study him. "You look so young."

"Not as young as you, my child." The Doctor smiled and there was a sad twinge in his eyes. "I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to contact you."

Over the course of the next few hours, the Doctor sat with Susan and talked to her about everything he had done since he had left her. She returned the favour by telling him all about her new life. Eventually, it was time for the Doctor to go. He was reluctant and, before he left, he pressed the Tardis' number into Susan's hand with the promise that he was only a phone call away.


	41. Drunk Doctors (T? K plus?)

**A bit of a crazy prompt from a guest reviewer where I had to include all manner of things: 10 and 11 accidentally meet and get drunk, toast, chips, the wii, worms, selfie, Justin Bieber and Harry Styles. To this mix, I have added plenty of banter between the two Doctors. I have to say that it got a bit confusing distinguishing between the two Doctors and trying to create separate voices for them but I hope you enjoy reading this anyway :).**

Quite how a Timelord with 27 brains couldn't work out how to take a picture with a digital camera was anyone's guess. Clara, who had to spend the weekend at her dad's, had managed to get the Doctor to promise that he wouldn't skip ahead to the following Wednesday but she wanted proof that he didn't break his promise. So here the Doctor was in 21st century Dublin trying to take photographs. Except, currently, he was yelling with frustration at the inanimate object.

"What did you do that for?" He reprimanded the camera. "I don't just want my whole face in the picture."

"I'm guessing you don't want to take a selfie then."

The Doctor spun round as he recognised that familiar voice, his previous voice. As he spotted the long trenchcoat and sandshoes, he wanted to give a pithy remark but he couldn't remember what he had heard from himself when he was in that body. His memory banks were yielding nothing so instead he said, "I'm trying to take a picture of myself with the castle in the background."

"Want a hand?"

_It will still be a selfie, _the Doctor thought with a grin as he handed the camera over.

The spiky-haired Doctor took a couple of photographs and then passed the camera back, while saying conversationally, "You know, many people credit Paul McCartney as the inventor of the selfie. But, it was actually-"

"Me," the Doctor interrupted.

The other Doctor was about to protest and argue back when he looked askance at the man beside him. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, brilliant."

The Doctor preened and then noticed the tone of voice his previous self had used.

"There's going to be trouble, isn't there?" The one in pinstripes resignedly asked his older self. He was definitely sure that the man in front of him was an older version of himself because he couldn't remember looking like that, all floppy hair and chin wrapped in tweed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would we both be here? There has to be a reason."

The Doctor was silent for a moment as he contemplated his other self's words. Why couldn't he remember this? Normally, the second time that he met one of his regenerations, the Tardis, being always telepathically linked to her Doctor, unlocked those memories. But it was not the case here. The Doctor had been pretty sure that he hadn't been to 21st century Dublin before, certainly not recently anyway, like in his previous form, and that's why he decided to come here today. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember,"

"You're future me. This has already happened for you so you must know," the past Doctor was slightly exasperated.

"If you'd let me finish," the Doctor said slightly petulantly. "Blimey, you're hard work. Well, I should already know that seeing as you are me. Anyway, I don't remember anything bad happening. It seems that for once the universe isn't in need of saving so seeing as we're both here, we could have a little catch-up. Won't that be cool?"

"Different." The younger Doctor said at the same time.

The Doctors walked over to a bar companionably. A few minutes later, they were sat at a table drinking pints of Guinness.

"So what have you been up to recently?" The older Doctor asked once they were settled.

"Oh, you know, this and that. I stopped the Titanic from crashing into Buckingham Palace."

The Doctor let out a low whistle. "Blimey. That was years ago. You're so young, kiddo."

"Kiddo?!" The spiky-haired Doctor spluttered. "You can talk, chinny. You look about 12."

The Doctor with the bowtie was just as indignant. "Chinny!? 12!? I don't know what to be offended by more. That's no way to talk to your elders."

"Oh, would you rather I called you 'dad' then?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "How old are you anyway?"

"About 1200 years old." The Doctor admitted.

"Ah, I got the first two digits right then." He paused. "1200, really? Well, that explains your dress sense. I, you, we must be getting senile in our old age."

"Oi. What's wrong with my attire?"

"Ooh, attire. So grown up."

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is with my clothes?"

"Not enough pinstripes for me," he sniffed. He glanced under the table and moaned. "Aw, you got rid of the Converse too."

"The sandshoes?"

"They're not sandshoes."

"The _sandshoes_," the Doctor said with mocking emphasis, "are cool. But they didn't go with my outfit."

"Fair enough," the other one acquiesced as he took a gulp of his drink. "I suppose it could be worse. You could have chosen to wear a multi-coloured coat with tartan patches."

The Doctor shuddered slightly at the memory. "Oh, god. Don't remind me."

"I know. I was there."

"So was I," the Doctor laughed. "That stick of celery was a bad fashion choice too."

"Maybe, but that celery prevented us from having an allergic reaction." A pause as he took another swig. "Oh, I met him recently too."

"Shields down so two Tardises merged? Black hole the size of Belgium? I remember it well," the Doctor smiled fondly as he drained his glass.

A couple of hours later, when they realised that the two of them liked bananas, the Doctors stopped drinking Guinness and turned to Banana Daiquiris instead.

"I invented this drink, you know," one Doctor said, a bit tipsily.

"No, I invented Banana Daiquiris," the other Doctor argued. He was also tipsy.

"I'll think you'll find it was me."

"No, it was me," the other Doctor pointed to his head, where his tie was currently placed. "It was in this body so I say it was my invention."

"Well, in that case, cheers!" The Doctor clinked glasses with his other self. "All hail the man with the banana in his pocket."

They exploded into fits of giggles. As they drained their second Banana Daiquiri each, they were celebrating the slightest thing with a clinking of their glasses.

"A toast to toast. O brave, cooked slice of bread, sometimes burnt, sometimes covered in jam. Breakfast without toast is still breakfast."

"To toast!" Clink.

While they were drinking their fourth Daiquiri, the older Doctor had an accident. His bowtie, which he had untied, fell into his drink when he banged on the table rather fiercely. He looked at it quite forlornly for a moment before he reached in with his long fingers to fish it out. He put it to his mouth and began to suck the banana-flavoured liquid from it.

"Oh, that's disgusting," the other Doctor remarked.

The Doctor pointed an accusatory finger at his younger self and exclaimed, "Worms!"

"Worms?"

"The worms on Lopukka would lick you. No, no, you licked the worms. At least, I think they were worms." His eyes looked off into the distance trying to hold on that memory.

"I want chips," the other Doctor said randomly, after a pause.

"Can't have chips," the Doctor said drunkenly.

"Why not? I want chips."

"'S a potato famine."

"Are we in Ireland?" The other Doctor was also drunk and didn't realise that he had asked that question in a Scottish accent.

The Doctor nodded and tried to stand up. The other one copied him. Once they were both shakily on their feet, they started to sing the Irish national anthem which halfway during the first verse changed to a Justin Bieber song. The other people in the bar started booing so the Doctors stopped singing. They eventually managed to sit back down and resumed sipping their drinks.

Their ninth Banana Daiquiris lay practically untouched. They had decided to have a zumba competition on the wii that was over in one corner of the bar. It was hard to say who was winning because they kept on changing the rules. At times as well, they weren't paying attention to the screen but instead laughing and joking about some adventure they had got up to and both remembered. The Doctor then decided to teach his younger self the drunken giraffe dance.

"Nah, I don't wanna do that," the other Doctor said as he wandered away from the wii.

The Doctor glanced at the screen but decided to follow his younger self. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I want... I want... I wanna punch Harry Styles. I'm going to... 'm going to... go."

"Go," the Doctor echoed.

"I'm gonna get in my Tardis and BAM Harry Styles." The other Doctor gestured wildly. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

They walked out of the bar in quite a determined manner, which was quite a feat considering how much alcohol they had had. It was surprising that they could still stand because even Timelord physiology could not handle that ungodly amount of alcohol. Neither of them could say how they reached their respective Tardises but that's where they were when morning came.

Groggily, the Doctor woke up many hours later. He realised why he couldn't remember meeting his other self in Dublin or even the trip to Dublin. He had gotten so drunk that two regenerations felt hungover. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he was doing up curled up in the console room or why his head seemed to be home to a troop of tap dancing pixies. With a groan, he turned over and went back to sleep. It was too much of an effort to go find his comfortable bed. It was also too much of an effort to even think; that could wait until he'd recovered.


	42. Eleven and River fluff (K plus)

**I'm failing at this one prompt a day thing because it's been at least a couple of days since my last update of Whovian Prompts. I will try to upload new prompts fairly regularly but it may not be every day. So, my advice is to keep your eyes peeled. Anyway, this one is a fluffy 11/River prompt from 46InfernalInstruments.**

The Doctor was acting strangely; well, even stranger than usual. River Song had called him and he had actually answered the phone. He had also suggested that they meet up.

"Are you asking me out on a date, sweetie?" River teased. She was trying to hide the fact that she was perplexed by his behaviour.

"Yes, I am," he said confidently.

River wondered what had happened to her bumbling idiot who normally blushed at any mention of intimacy.

When River remained silent on the other end of the phone, the Doctor felt the need to defend his actions. "What? Can't a man ask his wife out? ... Wait, you know we're married, right?"

"Yes, sweetie, I do."

"Phew. I thought I'd inadvertently given you some spoilers and pretty big spoilers at that."

River chuckled. "Let's check our diaries so we don't reveal anything else."

She could hear pages being turned as the Doctor said, "Yes. Good idea. I knew there was a reason I married you. Right, erm, does the name Jim mean anything to you?"

"Jim the fish!" River exclaimed joyously.

"Oh, OK. So, we've both done that then," he then dropped his voice to mutter to himself, "Got to keep quiet about the other Jim."

"Jim who?" River asked innocently.

"Spoilers."

"Aw. Can't you give me a hint?" She knew it was slightly futile but it was worth a shot. Besides, she could try to get the information out of him, when he least expected it, on their date.

"Rules, River," the Doctor reprimanded with a teasing note in his voice. "Now stop distracting me. You still haven't agreed to go on a date with me."

"Go on then." River sighed, playing it cool.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8."

At 8pm on the dot, the Tardis materialised near to River and she stepped inside.

"Hello sweetie," she said to the Doctor's retreating back as he walked quickly down the corridor away from the console room.

"Hello," he called back. "I've got to check on dinner. Would you mind putting the Tardis into the vortex?"

River blinked. He was acting strange again. He was allowing her to pilot the Tardis on her own without him supervising. Not that she needed supervision, of course, but the Doctor always had to watch what she was doing. And what was that about dinner? Was the Doctor cooking for her? She groaned slightly. Knowing the Doctor it would probably be fish fingers and custard.

A few minutes later, once the Tardis was in the vortex, River entered the kitchen and she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw there. There were no fish fingers to be found. Instead, the Doctor appeared to have cooked them both a gourmet meal. He stood there with a wide smile on his face as he gestured to River to sit down.

"Ah. Did Jim teach you how to cook?" She asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Jim Moriarty? Nah."

_Gotcha, _River thought triumphantly. Out loud, she said, "He's a fictional character, isn't he?"

"No, there is a real Jim Moriarty. Well, technically, he's an android," the Doctor paused as he realised what he had just said. He opened and closed his mouth as River smirked at him. "Oh, you're good."

"You've only just worked that out?"

The Doctor turned to the counter and picked up two plates to place on the table. "Your first course, madam. Smoked salmon pate and bruschetta."

They began eating in silence, occasionally accompanied by murmurs of appreciation.

"This is really good," River remarked. "So, what's the special occasion?"

Again, the Doctor felt he had to defend his actions. "Does there have to be a reason? It's what husbands and wives do. I wanted to treat you."

"Doctor?" River questioned. She was getting the impression that there was more to this than he was telling.

"It's our anniversary," the Doctor admitted quietly.

_Stranger and stranger. _River thought. She was touched. _He actually remembered dates. But hang on, I don't remember today being our anniversary. Have I forgotten? Quick, say something._ "Really?"

"Well, technically, if we're being pedantic, it isn't. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, you know. This is why I didn't want to explain because it gets complicated. You see, for me, today's the anniversary of the day I first met you." His eyes imperceptibly darkened slightly. Next second, he was chuckling. "You thought you'd forgotten our anniversary, didn't you?"

"Shut up," River said playfully as she resumed eating.


	43. The Zero Room (K plus)

**No prompt for this one; it's just an idea that I had and wanted to write while I can still remember it. So, if you follow me on tumblr (allons-y-sweeties), you will know that I have issues about the Doctor's age. In particular, I can't understand the sudden age jump/gap between the War Doctor, who mentioned he was 800 years old, and the Ninth Doctor who then said he was 900 years old. During the Colourless prompt (chapter 10), I sort of came up with an explanation for this by saying that he spent 100 years in the Zero Room. Here's what he did in the Zero Room, with references to alternative versions of the Doctor and the Day of the Doctor.**

The Time War was over. The Doctor had spent so long being a warrior; he was starting to feel the weariness of old age in this body. It was fast becoming a blur about what he actually did but he knew he had no choice; there's was nothing else he could have done. And now his price, as the Moment had told him, was to continue living while Gallifrey and his people were no more. He stepped into his Tardis after drinking a cup of tea.

_Tea? _He thought perplexedly. _There was no time for tea. I was fighting in a war. _

He blinked and shook his head and the memory dissipated. He was left with a burden of guilt that his planet was lost and he was now the last of his kind. As he put his Tardis into the vortex, he noticed his hands were starting to glow. He was starting to understand why. This body was for a purpose, to be a warrior, and now that task was over.

"Oh yes, of course," he said in a slight state of wonder. "I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time."

A surge of golden light consumed the Tardis and after a few moments, his appearance had changed. His memories remained the same. There was a reflective surface on the Tardis console and the Doctor quickly covered it with his hand. He couldn't bear looking at himself; not now, not after what he had just done on Gallifrey. He felt disgusted with himself. He was the Doctor and he was supposed to save people but he had let his own people burn. It was something he would have to live with for the rest of his days.

He began to pace around the console. Then he started walking listlessly through the many corridors of the Tardis. He didn't take notice of his surroundings apart from the observation that the interior had perhaps seen better days. The Tardis would have let out an indignant beep but she knew that her Doctor was hurting and suffering from so much raw guilt. So, she remained silent and made a decision that she would alter the desktop theme for him.

The Doctor continued to traipse around his ship for many hours. He was shutting himself off from everything. At a gentle nudge from the Tardis, the Doctor paused outside a door. He gingerly opened the door to find himself in the Zero Room. It had been years, no, centuries, since he had last been in there but it still looked the same. He didn't realise it until that moment but this was exactly what he needed; a little bit of constancy, a place to recover, a place to remember. He shrugged off his jacket as he stepped inside and propelled himself off the ground. He was levitating and even his hearts felt a little bit lighter. He sobered a few seconds later as he remembered the Time War all over again. Time - that was what he needed. Lucky for him, he was in a time machine and perhaps even luckier, now he was in the Zero Room which was separate from the rest of the universe. He could spend as much time as he wanted thinking over his actions and remembering Gallifrey.

Time seemed to stop when he was in the Zero Room. It could have been days, weeks, months or mere minutes that the Doctor had been floating around for. His remembering had turned to melancholic brooding, which was doing very little to aid his healing process. Eventually, he could put off his exhaustion no more and, while still in the Zero Room, he fell into a deep slumber. While sleeping, his mind looked for ways to distract him and ease his burden of guilt. He started to dream about his life. Even though he was unconscious, his mind was still whirring, trying to come to conclusions and find the logic behind these dreams. To him, it seemed that they were neither about his past lives nor his future lives. Rather, he was dreaming about alternative versions of himself. Yes, this made sense.

One of his dream selves had just announced his age and the Doctor was pretty sure he didn't look like that when he was that age. Although the dream version did look familiar. He racked his brain trying to work it out. In a flash, it came to him. This dream version of himself had striking similarities to an actor. _Oh, what was his name? _The Doctor thought. _He was in those black and white horror films. And then he was in Star Wars. Peter! Peter Pillow? No, no, Peter Cushing. _Satisfied with his answer, he returned to watching the adventures of the Peter Cushing lookalike who was also a version of himself.

An indeterminable period of time later, he was dreaming of another version of himself. This alternative Doctor was claiming to be the Ninth Doctor. _No, that's not right, _the Doctor thought defensively, _I'm the Ninth Doctor. _The next moment, he forgot about his gripe over this discrepancy as he became intrigued by the concept of the Shalka, whatever that was. And what was this about an android version of the Master?

Later, or possibly hardly any time had passed at all, there was yet another Doctor in his dreams. This time, the Doctor was travelling to Terserus, or Planet of the Bottom Burps, as his fiancée called it. _Fiancée?! _That pulled him up short. But, that was only the first surprising thing to happen in this dream. Within minutes, the dream Doctor had regenerated and started to lick a mirror. And then he regenerated again into a shy, bumbling idiot. Seconds later, he was killed again and his body changed once more. _Blimey! _the Doctor thought. _This version of me, no, these versions of me are incompetent. How can you be so careless? Must be all this talk of marriage. _And then, unbelievably, this alternative Doctor was dying again. If the Doctor was awake, he would have rolled his eyes with exasperation. _Rassilion, _he exclaimed. _And I thought I did some stupid things. You have got to be careful with my body. _He was about to say that it was their last body when the dream Doctor changed in front of his eyes - this time into a woman.

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the Zero Room. Clearly, the shock of finding out he had regenerated into a woman made him stop levitating and he had fallen down. Now that he was awake, his thoughts turned back to the last days of the Time War. As good a distraction as those dreams were, they seemed to have done nothing or very little to alleviate his guilt, regret and grief. He sighed as he lifted himself off the floor again. The rest of the universe could wait; he needed more time in the Zero Room.


	44. Tentoo and Rose: unhappy ending (K plus)

**Oh dear, this prompt appears to have fallen into a wormhole and has been made visible before some of my other prompts which are higher up on my to-do list... I'm joking, of course. I've done it again. I've written prompts out of order (I really should stop doing that). I'm so sorry but I couldn't help myself. I found some inspiration for this one and try as I might, the plot bunny wouldn't let go. Seriously, this fic was practically fully formed in my head this afternoon. So I had to write and upload it as soon as I could. I should feel bad about writing this one but I actually found it very interesting to write about and it has ended up as my longest prompt so far (warning: not a good fic for Rose/Doctor fans, I'm sorry, so read no further if you don't want to). In fact, it allowed me to try something a bit different with my writing. It's written in the present tense because I felt it fit better. So thank you to Kittenallie who suggested I write about Tentoo not telling Rose he loves her and how Rose handles his existence now she hasn't got her happy ending. It's set during the Bad Wolf Bay scene of the Journey's End episode and, naturally, makes reference to Doomsday. It also fits in with my personal canon that, judging by the time he spent by Rose's ear, Tentoo (as I am calling him in this fic) whispered more than three words to Rose.**

Sharing the Doctor's thoughts, he knows why he is being sent to Pete's World and it's not entirely to do with Rose.

As the Tardis tows the Earth back to its rightful place, Tentoo can sense his connection with Donna and understands what is going to happen to her shortly. Being strong, fearless and brave, she will manage to contain the metacrisis within her long enough to say goodbye to everyone. After that, the Doctor must take drastic measures to remove the metacrisis. Tentoo can guess what the Doctor is thinking of doing and he can't help but think there is a better way to save Donna. It's probably the bit of human gut instinct in him, that he inherited from his best friend, his Earth girl, that enables Tentoo to think of alternatives. He tries to communicate to the Doctor his ideas. But he keeps getting rebuffed both verbally and telepathically.

_No! _He hears once more quite forcefully in his mind. The Doctor is not listening; he has mentally built a wall against his other self. Tentoo knows why. The Doctor is angry about what Tentoo did back on the Dalek Crucible. Deep down, the Doctor knows that the darkness within him might have inspired him to do the same and that scares him. So, Tentoo is being banished to Pete's World because the Doctor can't bear to look at him. It's like looking in a mirror. They are one and the same.

And then there's Rose. Tentoo knows that she wants the Doctor but that's not possible. The universe needs him more than she needs him. He had tried to tell her that on Bad Wolf Bay the first time around. The way she had responded when the Doctor said that two universes would collapse should have been a clue that Rose believed their love to be more important than everything else. Then she went and pulled this stunt with the Dimension Cannon. Who knew how much damage had been caused by her recklessness and determination to be reunited with her Doctor? She has to be stopped and the only way to do this is to give her his half-human clone; a replacement for the life she could have had with the Doctor.

_Love is such a human emotion_, the Timelord part of Tentoo's mind thinks as they stand on Bad Wolf Bay.

The Doctor loved all of his companions but not in the way they expected him to. It was why he had stalled the last time on this beach. He knew exactly what Rose wanted to hear and knew it would mean more to her. He could have just immediately blurted out those three words knowing that they would never see each other again and it would bring her some comfort. Instead, he chose to ramble. He and his clone remembered quite clearly their response to Rose's declaration of love: "Quite right too and I suppose it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler, I-." He didn't manage to complete his sentence before the power for maintaining the hologram cut out and perhaps that was a blessing in disguise.

Now, back once more on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose wants to know what he was going to say the first time they were here.

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor asks, again stalling.

She turns to Tentoo, expectant. He should just relent and give her exactly what she wants. But he can't quite bring himself to do that. He is unsure whether he or the Doctor still love Rose. They share memories and know that the Doctor has had plenty of time to move on but Rose was brilliant and hard to completely forget about. Plus, he is slightly ashamed of what he, the Doctor, has turned Rose into. Donna was right – he does make people into soldiers. Davros was also right - he changes people. Children of Time? It would probably be more accurate to call them monsters of time and the Doctor was the person who had made them like that.

"He was going to tell you he loved you," Tentoo whispers in Rose's ear.

He pulls away from her. She looks at him and starts to kiss him. It's unexpected but Tentoo responds to the kiss. They hear the Tardis dematerialising and Rose breaks the kiss. She runs towards the disappearing Tardis. Tentoo follows her and grabs her hand in a reassuring manner. Rose's grip tightens. Tentoo realises, slightly too late, that he may have said the wrong thing, done the wrong thing and more importantly, he may have given Rose the wrong impression. He looks down at their intertwined hands. Holding hands is easy. He, the Doctor, has done it plenty of times before and he doesn't think it means much. Granted, he normally holds hands with his companions to get them to safety and out of danger. But, this handholding seems more intimate; like the hugs he was prone to giving out which to him meant nothing more than a sign of affection between friends. He understands that, to Rose, things like hugs and kisses are much more significant. He takes pause to analyse every gesture of affection the Doctor gave to Rose and how she might have interpreted it. He gently removes his hand from Rose's hand and walks away from her.

"Doctor?" Rose questions tentatively.

Tentoo grimaces and says rather harshly. "I'm not the Doctor." He doesn't need to turn around to know that Rose has a hurt look on her face.

"But- but- you said..."

He needs to tread carefully here. He is trapped in Pete's World and the Tylers will be the only friends he will have to start with. He also can't hurt Rose any more than he or his other self already has. He tugs on his hair in frustration, groans and then turns back to Rose. He notices that Jackie is keeping her distance; she obviously senses they need time to talk.

"I'm not him," he implores. He has to make her see. "We look alike, we have the same memories, we feel the same things. But, the Doctor is completely alien. When he says he loves someone, it doesn't mean the same for him as it does for you. He always has to think of the bigger picture and love, in the way you want it, often becomes a distraction or a weapon."

"What about you?" Rose asks. "Do you love me?"

He falters, uncertain of himself and of what he should say. "I don't know."

"Oh." Rose isn't sure how she should react to this revelation.

"This," Tentoo makes a wild gesture, "is all new to me. Yesterday, I was just a hand in a jar. And now, I'm expected to be a replacement for the person you love and I'm not even sure I know how to do that. Do you get it, Rose? Me and the Doctor may be alike in so many ways but there is one thing that makes us so, so different. I'm part-human. I am him and yet I'm not him. And right now, I don't see how I can be with someone who will always be thinking about how life would be different with the actual, proper, Doctor. How can I love someone who will forever be comparing me to someone else?"

Rose was in turmoil. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. She assumed that she would have been reunited with the Doctor and then they would carry on where they had left off and travel the universe together. But that wasn't going to happen now. Her heart was breaking once again but she was able to put her feelings to one side to concentrate on the Doctor's clone standing in front of her. Of course, this was going to complicated and confusing for him. Rose takes a deep breath as she organises her thoughts. _OK, the Doctor is gone. But he has left a part of him here with you. Surely that shows he loves you. And OK, this Doctor doesn't love you. But he might. He's barely a day old and he has 900 years of memories to contend with. Give him time. There's hope for you and him yet._

Rose holds out her hand and Tentoo looks at in wonder, tinged with confusion. There is a question he wants to ask but he is unsure whether he wants to hear the answer. For now, he just wants to get used to this body and could do without the added complication of someone being in love with an ideal version of himself.

"Come on," Rose wiggles her fingers as she senses his apprehension. "Let's go and wait with my mum."

Tentoo breathes a sigh of relief as he takes her hand. He can sort the complicated aspects of his life later.

And it is later, much later, when Tentoo is finally able to deal with that particular complication.

He has been living with the Tylers in their mansion for several weeks. They have all been patient with him, particularly Rose. He knows she still has feelings for the Doctor and possibly himself too but she isn't pushing him. He feels that given enough time he could fall in love with Rose Tyler but not just yet. He is happy for the moment being friends, or companions, with Rose. He has a job at this world's version of Torchwood and he suspects that he only got the job in the first place because of his resemblance to the Doctor whose notoriety apparently stretches across parallel universes. However, Tentoo did manage to prove himself to be worthy of a Torchwood job when he singlehandedly dismantled a miniaturization ray at the same time as defeating a particularly nasty alien using only the power of words. That event gained him recognition amongst his colleagues; so much so that everyone now calls him John Noble. Well, everyone except Rose. Rose only calls him Doctor. He did wonder at first if she was annoyed he hadn't chosen Tyler as his surname. But, he had wanted to do something in memory of his best friend, the most important woman in the universe who had given him life and he felt his new name was a fitting gesture.

He has since worked out the real reason why Rose refuses to call him anything other than 'Doctor'. He has tried to deny it but the clues are all there; they have been there all along. She wants him to be the Doctor. He can't do that. He tries to hide his winces every time he hears that name. He doesn't want to be the Doctor. He wants to be his own man and not in the shadows of another. He knows everything about the Doctor and he is pretty sure that Rose doesn't know about half of the stuff he has done. She just sees what she wants to see about the Doctor and makes him into a hero. And he's not, he's really not. Killing Davros and all the Daleks at the Crucible is nothing compared to some of the more heinous things _he _has done in the so-called name of the Doctor. It's bad enough that Tentoo has to carry those memories with him. But hearing that name is just another forceful reminder of everything his other self has done and everything he can't have.

"You're doing it again," he mutters one night after a trying day at work. It is getting to the point now where he can't handle any more of this.

Rose appears to have not heard him, or she is pretending to ignore him, as she continues to talk about what she likes about him. Except most of it applies to his other self in the other universe.

He lets her carry on. Even if he does reciprocate her feelings, he can never compete with the man she truly loves. It seems that not even time or being in separate universes can diminish the love Rose has for the Doctor. This was what he, Tentoo, John Noble, was most afraid of. He had told Rose that he couldn't be compared to another in the hope that Rose would take notice of him as a person, not just a carbon copy or mirror image of the Doctor. As he meditates on his thoughts, he realises he is no longer listening to Rose. Until one phrase grabs his attention.

"... working Dimension Cannon..." Rose says.

"It's not a toy!" He hears himself yell. His first task when he started with Torchwood was to destroy the Dimension Cannon and make sure that technology couldn't be implemented again. He had successfully completed that task. He had also ensured that he was now the only person with all the information about this project. And now, Rose wanted another Dimension Cannon. He knows why of course. He'd be an idiot to not realise that.

"I know that," she responds relatively calmly.

"Do you? Do you!?" He is furious. He makes a decision to reveal some information that he is sure her precious Doctor neglected to mention, in the hope that Rose realises the consequences of her previous actions. "Do you know how much damage you caused when you used a Dimension Cannon last time? I mean, some of it was able to be reversed. But the rest. There's no going back. You remember Barcelona?"

Rose nods mutely.

"The first planet you went to after the Sycorax invasion?" He can't bring himself yet to say his other self's name. "The planet where there are dogs with no noses. Well, your little jumps first of all caused the dogs to wink out of existence. Then the planet just happened to fall into a black hole as you crossed dimensions yet again."

Rose is wide-eyed and numb with shock.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg. There are much worse things that happened out there while you were jumping from place to place."

Rose looks at him, unsure of what to say.

His voice is quiet but deadly as he continues. "It was all a game to you, wasn't it? It was a game and you were determined to get your prize. Him. Well, guess what? He didn't want you." He realises this is perhaps a harsh thing to say but then again it could also be the truth. "Why else would he take you back to this world and leave you with me?"

"So, there'd always be a part of him with me."

He senses he's entering dangerous territory here but doesn't care. There are things he has to say. "If he truly loved you, he would have kept you with him. After all, he'd seen before how willing you were to leave your family and choose him over them. But no, he left you here with me. Well, to be more precise, we were sent here as a sort of punishment. Me because I blew up the Dalek Crucible, you because you did God knows what while you were bouncing around trying to find him."

"No, that's not true."

"No? Why are we here then?"

"Love," she says weakly.

"Love?" He scoffs. "Tell me, Rose, do you love me?"

She begins to cry now. "Yes, of course, I do. You already know that."

"Then, what's my name?"

"Doctor," she says without hesitation.

He groans inwardly as his suspicions are confirmed. She could have at least paused and thought about it before saying his name. But the fact she said it straightaway was very telling. She didn't love him, the man who was here with her in Pete's World.

"No," he shouts, startling even himself. "I told you at the very beginning that you can't keep comparing me to him. For a start, I'm here and he's not. I'm not the Doctor, Rose, and I never will be the man you want me to be. I'm John Noble. Why can't you accept that?"

Rose remains silent and he groans in frustration.

"I could have loved you," he laments. "I really could have. But how can I when you won't let me? He is not actually here and yet he is always with us. I am never going to be good enough for you. And I am not going to compete with a ghost or a memory. Yes, a memory. Because that's what he is. It is too dangerous for him to come back for you. The universes would implode and I don't think you understand how serious that would be. It wouldn't matter to you so long as you could love your Doctor and have him in your life, always. But with the Doctor it is never going to be like that. You saw for yourself back on the Impossible Planet how he baulked at the idea of stability. He will always have to keep running."

"I would run with him," Rose said quietly yet defensively.

"You'd never keep up with him. And neither, it appears, can I. I'm done being second best."

He walks out of the room, leaving a stunned Rose in his wake. She can't help thinking that this wasn't the way it was supposed to turn out.


	45. Captain Jack and the Ponds (K plus)

**Is it too late to make a New Year's Resolution? :P. I suppose with the wibbly-wobbly nature of time travel, it's New Year somewhere. Anyway, I'm babbling. I should really get better at uploading these prompts and I resolve to be more prompt at making them visible to my lovely readers because I'm pretty sure some of you have been waiting for ages to see your prompts written. I'm sorry; blame my real-life for getting in the way. This one is a prompt from Phoenix's Moon - In 1969 Manhattan, Jack Harkness encounters a married couple who run a curiosity shop. Their last name is Pond. All K+ apart from the last line which is T because of Jack ;).**

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office, with his legs propped up on the desk and a smirk on his face. Once again, the Doctor had disabled his vortex manipulator but Jack had managed to get it working again. Clearly, the Doctor wasn't as clever as he thought he was. Or maybe the Doctor actually wanted Jack to use his vortex manipulator and, as everyone knows, the best way to get someone to do something is to tell them that they can't. Jack puzzled over that for a moment and then started thinking about the curious thing that had happened on his last trip into the vortex.

It was a quiet day in Cardiff. There were no aliens to go after and there was no Gwen to keep him in check (she had a day off and was spending it with Rhys) so Jack was bored. He started fiddling with his vortex manipulator and after a few minutes, he realised that he had got the time-travelling function working. He studied it for a few seconds, not quite believing what he had done, and then made a snap decision. He stood up, pulled on his military coat and pressed the buttons on his vortex manipulator that would take him into the vortex. He didn't have a specific destination or timezone in mind so the coordinates he used were random.

He arrived with a groan. Even now, he was still not completely used to the effects of using a vortex manipulator. He looked at his surroundings in order to see where he was. It wasn't that hard to work out judging by the giant statue in front of him. _Ah, New York. Excellent, _he thought as started walking with his hands in his pockets. He only had to take a couple of steps before he saw an old and tattered newspaper. He picked it up and studied the date: 24 July 1969. He threw the paper away, annoyed that he had missed the Moon Landing. That was one thing on his bucket list that he still had to do. Well, the cleanest thing left on his bucket list anyway.

Jack spent a couple of hours wondering the streets of Manhattan. Eventually, seeing as it was the height of summer and Jack couldn't be bothered to remove his coat, he decided to seek out the cool, refreshing atmosphere of somewhere inside. His eyes were drawn immediately to a little shop that seemed to be crammed with an array of goods: from the innane to the downright crazy. Intrigued, Jack opened the door and stepped inside as a bell tinkled throughout the shop.

A woman appeared from the back. Her long hair, once completely ginger, was now streaked with grey but Jack still thought she looked beautiful. She looked at Jack and Jack put on a dazzling smile as he edged towards the counter.

He held out his hand as he spotted the blush forming on her cheeks and introduced himself. "Captain Jack Harkness."

The next moment, his hand was slapped away. Jack looked up to see a man with a stony look on his face. Jack assumed that this man was the woman's husband.

"Rory!" The woman reprimanded. "He was just saying hello."

Jack hid a smirk. That was normally his line. He looked at Rory as he said, "I was about to say hello to you too."

Rory began to smile at the blatant flirting but then shook his head. "No. I'm not falling for that," he muttered.

The woman sighed at Rory's behaviour. "I'm Amy Pond and this rude idiot," she gestured to the man next to her, "is my husband, Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond," Jack was entranced by her Scottish accent and belatedly added, "You too, Rory Pond."

Rory made a non-committal noise and turned to his wife. "Again, with the Pond. You revert back to your maiden name whenever someone flirts with you, which is actually surprisingly often."

"I think she's trying to make you jealous, mate," Jack commented. He gave Amy the once over. "I can see why people flirt with you. You're weren't a model by any chance, were you?"

Amy blushed and began to giggle.

"Stop it!" Rory interrupted. "I know what you're like."

Jack blinked in confusion. "Sorry? Have we met before? I'm fairly certain I would have remembered a face like yours, handsome."

"Oi. No more of that, thank you." Rory tried to maintain his composure. "I've heard all about you. You flirt with anything that breathes."

_That was a surprisingly accurate statement, _Jack conceded grudgingly. Out loud, he said, "Well, I do seem like that type of person but I doubt you've actually heard of me."

"Oh, but I have," Rory paused. "You are the Captain Jack Harkness who was a former Time Agent and is now head of Torchwood? Course you are, it's not that common a name."

_You'd be surprised, _Jack said to himself as he thought of the soldier who he had taken the name of.

"Rory," Amy looked as confused as Jack felt. "How do you know all this?"

"_He _told me." There was an undeniable emphasis on the first word of Rory's sentence. Clearly, it had some meaning for the couple.

"When?" Amy looked slightly put out that she hadn't been privy to this information.

"Venice. We were looking for you and I was still annoyed with him about the kiss. So he says, cryptically, 'just be grateful my name isn't Captain Jack Harkness'."

Jack tried not to show he was offended at that statement. This was getting interesting. He was starting to get an inkling about this mysterious man and wanted to find out more.

"So I asked him who Captain Jack was," Rory continued. "He just waved me off as he normally did. I persisted and eventually in his flippant way, he said, 'Captain Jack Harkness, ex-Time Agent, Torchwood boss, big head, perpetual flirt. Lock up your girls, guys and variations thereupon. The captain is in.' I would have asked more but then, you know, vampires. They happened."

Jack was chuckling silently at that line, thinking that he would have to use that next time he chatted someone up. His ears pricked up when he heard 'vampires'. Suddenly, like a lightbulb, Jack realised that the Ponds were talking in a roundabout manner about the Doctor. Obviously, they had been companions to the Doctor. Jack would have loved to stop and talk to them about their travels but could sense an argument brewing between the married couple. Amy was annoyed that she didn't know anything about Jack until today, as was evident by her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced. The Ponds' attention had slipped to themselves so Jack took the opportunity to get a pen out of his pocket and write a note to them before slipping out the shop unnoticed.

_Amy and Rory, _the note read, _Yes, I am that Captain Jack Harkness. Everything you've heard about me is true. Not sure about the big head bit though (where did that come from?! I can think of other things that are big on my person *winks*). Here's my number. Call me when you're ready to talk. It was lovely meeting you. Jack x_


	46. Donna and toddler Doctor (K plus)

**I had the same prompt from two reviewers, ****Soot n Sand and 21guns21pilots, where Donna deals with a de-aged Doctor. I'm assuming that de-aged means young! Doctor so that's what I've written about. **

"You and your bloody licking habit," Donna grumbled as she struggled to open the Tardis doors. "Why did you think licking a pile of fluorescent pink gloop was a good idea?"

She managed to unlock the Tardis as something shifted in her arms. She looked down at her arms where she was cradling the Doctor. The Doctor, who not five minutes ago was a fully grown 900-odd year old Timelord, now looked like a sleeping toddler all because he decided to lick that pink gloop even though he had no clue what it was or what it would do. One moment, the Doctor had bent down to study the gloop closer and as soon as he licked it he transformed into a toddler, who immediately fell unconscious. Donna had to marvel at the fact that, in addition to his unruly hair and skinniness, even his clothes and Converse had shrunk to fit him exactly. He looked so cute but there was no way she would admit that once he was back to normal.

The Tardis let out a concerned beep as Donna and the Doctor entered the Tardis.

"Spaceman was being an idiot again," Donna sighed.

The Tardis hummed in exasperated agreement as she began to scan her Doctor. Still carrying the little Doctor, Donna moved towards the console so she could see what the results of the scans were.

_Gallifreyan Timelord. M. 903 years old, _the screen said. _Ingested 10mg of povidone monohydrate. Risk of regeneration: Nil. Povidone monohydrate is a fluorescent pink jelly-like substance that once tasted will produce a temporary effect of transformation into a toddler, with any clothes automatically adapting to the change. He will retain memories of both his time as a toddler and of all of his life prior to the ingestion. However, the latter may be slightly muddled while he is under the influence of povidone monohydrate. There are no other effects. Judging by the amount ingested and his biological make-up, the Doctor will remain in this state for four hours, fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds._

Donna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Thank God, it's temporary_, she thought as she watched the time countdown slowly.

The screen flashed with one more message: _The Doctor will wake up in 10... 9... 8..._

"Yeah, alright. I get the idea," Donna said aloud just as the Doctor began to stir.

He blinked a couple of times and looked up at the woman holding him. "Mommy," he said sleepily yet happily.

"I am not your mother!" Donna snapped before she realised that she was talking to a baby Doctor rather than the infuriating adult Doctor.

The Doctor began to whimper.

"Shush," she soothed. "Don't cry. It's alright. Look, we're in a big spaceship. Isn't that cool?"

The Doctor looked around with wide eyes full of wonder; he was suddenly wide awake and no longer upset. "Space."

"Yes. Shall we go and explore the spaceship?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you walk?"

He nodded again as Donna began to set him down on his feet. He looked up at her expectantly.

To the Tardis, Donna said, "I hope there's something in here that will keep him occupied."

She reached down for the Doctor's hand and together they walked down the corridor. She kept wanting to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was weird to think of him as the Doctor when here he was, holding her hand tightly as he toddled around the Tardis. She was also unsure whether he knew who she was, particularly as he had just called her 'mommy'. So she decided to introduce herself. "I'm Donna."

A wet, popping sound was heard as the Doctor pulled his thumb from his mouth. "Donna," he repeated happily and then pointed to himself. "Docta."

"Oh, so you know who you are, then," Donna said more to herself.

The Doctor wasn't listening. He kept on repeating their names. Obviously, he liked the sound of them. All of a sudden, he fell silent and then gasped in delight. Donna looked down at him questioningly and followed his eyeline. A door had opened and behind the door appeared to be what looked like a soft play area.

"Wow, look at that. Do you want to go and have a play?"

"Yes, yes," he was nearly jumping with excitement and seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he added. "Peez. Pretty peez."

"Go on then," she said as they went inside. She patted the Tardis wall in gratitude as she passed.

The Doctor had already let go of her hand and was running over towards the ball pit. Over the next few hours, Donna was content to sit and watch the Doctor. A couple of times, he returned to Donna to ask her to push him down the slide that was situated in the centre of the room. Donna would always give in because she found it so adorable that 'peez' was his way of saying 'please'. _Wish you could be this polite all the time, _she thought as she watched him dash around the room with all the manic energy he usually displayed in his normal form.

The only bad point came when the Doctor nearly had a tantrum. She hadn't seen him for a little while so Donna decided to go and find him. She found him sitting on the floor with the sonic screwdriver in his hand. As Donna crouched down next to him, she noticed the sonic screwdriver was covered in saliva. Clearly, the Doctor had had it in his mouth.

"Oi," she said, startling the little boy who looked up at her with wide, guilty eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Playin'," the Doctor replied.

"It's not a toy," Donna knew that the Doctor, once back to normal, wouldn't appreciate his sonic screwdriver in this state even if he was the one to have got it into that state. "Can I have it?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No. Toy. Mine," the Doctor said stubbornly.

They continued to argue. He began to cry and not even his repetition of 'peez' or 'pretty peez' could make Donna relent. She eventually managed to wrestle it out of his grip with the assertion that it was not safe. She felt really guilty but she couldn't take the risk that he would unintentionally do something dangerous with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor looked sullen and walked off in a huff. Donna could still hear him sniffling as he hid behind a big, sponge cube. She wiped the saliva off the screwdriver and began studying it intently.

"Can I have my sonic screwdriver back?"

Donna jumped at that voice. She hadn't realised the sniffles had stopped. She looked up to see a fully-grown Doctor standing in front of her. Her mouth fell slack as she shoved the screwdriver roughly into his outstretched hand and then stood up.

"You complete and utter numpty," she emphasised her feelings by poking him fairly hard in the chest. "Keep your tongue in your mouth next time you're around pink gloop."

"Pink gloop, bad. Got it." The Doctor glanced slyly around the room as an idea formed in his head. "Slides are good though."

Donna guessed what he was trying to say. "Oh no. I'm not pushing you down a slide. No way, spaceman. You're over 900 years old, for pity's sake."

"Peez? Pretty peez?" The Doctor teased.

Donna shook her head. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds coming from a grown man? I'm not doing it. You can push yourself down the slide, spaceman."

The Doctor grinned widely and Donna groaned that she had inadvertently given him an idea. He raced towards the slide and Donna watched him exasperatedly. _Just leave him to it, _she thought. As she exited the room and headed to the kitchen, she could hear his excited whoops and Donna was faintly bemused that, despite the age difference, more often than not, she has to be the more mature one in their friendship.


	47. Whouffle fight and make up (K plus)

**A prompt from Someone (I haven't forgotten their name, this was the ID used to send this prompt) - Eleven and Clara fight then they make up.**

"He's back," Angie remarked as she looked out of the window.

Despite now teaching at Coal Hill School and living in her own flat, Clara still occasionally saw the Maitland kids, which is why Angie was currently visiting her while Artie was at a swimming gala.

Clara gave a non-committal grunt. She knew, of course, who Angie was talking about. She tried to act disinterested but, really, she was intrigued about what he would do next. After all, it had only been ten minutes since he had left.

"The door is opening," Angie continued her running commentary, knowing full well that Clara wanted to find out more about this development. "He's stepping outside. Bit of a stupid thing to do; it's absolutely tipping it down with rain. And he isn't wearing his purple tweed jacket. Just a shirt, braces and probably his bowtie. That's just plain stupid. Oh, he's looking up. And now he's stopped."

_He'll move in a bit. His body is just catching up with his brain, _Clara thought as she continued to pretend she didn't care.

"Seriously?" Angie questioned as she studied him through the window. "He's just standing there; not moving. Standing still. In the pouring rain. Completely still. Move! Get moving, idiot. Just move. Why aren't you moving?!"

Clara sighed. "Oh for God's sake." She began bustling around the hallway picking up a coat and her umbrella. "Angie, I'm going down to him. Do not leave this flat."

"No chance of that in this weather," Angie said as Clara left the flat. "Only lovestruck idiots would do something as silly as that." She muttered as she returned to staring out of the window.

Clara stomped down the stairs. She could have taken the lift but needed more time to think before she reached him. Earlier today, they had had a blazing row. She couldn't exactly remember what started it or what had been said but she knew that both had said some things they regret. The argument sort of fizzled out and reached an impasse. Then Clara demanded some space and he unceremoniously dropped Clara back at her flat. He left straightaway and then Angie arrived to find a slightly distressed, angry and frustrated Clara who proceeded to tell her what had just happened.

_Hang on, _Clara paused briefly on a stairwell. _He could have just arrived directly in my flat. But, no, he's being his typical, dramatic self. Well, if he thinks he's getting sympathy from me for standing outside in cold rain, he's got another thing coming. _

While Clara was thinking all of this, she didn't realise that her feet had continued moving and she was at the main door to the block of the flats. She opened the door and unfurled her umbrella as she stepped into the rain. She ran over to where the Tardis was parked readying herself to yell at him. The words died in her mouth as she took in the sight of a sodden, forlorn Doctor in front of her. He was staring up at Clara's flat but not really seeing. He was rigid, with the occasional shiver racking his body. Gently, Clara put her hands on the Doctor to ease him back inside the Tardis, which was fortunately unlocked. He looked so lost, so desperate as Clara put down her umbrella and shook it to get the drops of rain from it. After a couple of seconds, the Doctor blinked and took notice of his surroundings. He looked at Clara and the tension drained from his body.

He stepped forward and mumbled but still clearly enough for Clara to hear him. "I'm so sorry."

Clara believed he was being genuine and responded with an apology of her own. They didn't need to go into detail about why they were apologising; they just knew.

"I meant what I said though," the Doctor said after a moment of contemplative silence.

"No. We're not going over this again. We argued, we apologised to each other and now we move on."

"But it's true. You do scare me."

"Doctor..." Clara began warningly.

"No, no. Listen. Whenever I look at you, I feel so scared. And it's not you, not exactly. It's the thought of losing you; that's what scares me. And then we had this stupid argument. It's my fault. I started it and I wouldn't listen to your brilliant reasoning. When you asked for some space, I thought I'd lost you and it was all my doing."

"Oh, Doctor," Clara moved forward and hugged the Doctor.

The Doctor returned the hug and also picked Clara up so they were eye-to-eye. "I'm so sorry," he said once more before pressing his lips to Clara's mouth and kissing her deeply.

Clara pulled away from the kiss, breathless but smiling widely. "Don't think you're completely forgiven, yet. You _are_ going to watch some chick flicks with me and Angie."

The Doctor was about to protest but felt a better use for his mouth for would be to kiss Clara again. So, that's what he did.


	48. Telepathy and companions (K plus)

**A prompt from Christy – Flare who wants various companions' reactions when they find out about the Doctor's telepathy and at least one must use it as a sleep aid after particularly scary adventures. Because I'm more familiar with New Who, I'm going to be writing about the more modern companions. Also, instead of being telepathic all of the time, here the Doctor uses touch telepathy with his companions and only when he needs to enter their minds (like in The Girl in the Fireplace, The Planet of the Ood, The Lodger etc.). The telepathic connection that he has with the Tardis is much deeper and stronger and will not be explored here.**

The scream was unexpected. The Doctor was actually in a deep sleep until he heard it. Like Clara, he was exhausted which was no surprise really because they had had two days crammed into the space of one. The scream had jolted him awake and he instantly telepathically reached out to the Tardis to find out what was happening. It turned out that the noise came from Clara's room. He got out of his bed and walked to her room. He knocked quietly.

"Clara?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He heard a sleepy reply.

"Are you alright? Can I come in?" He was trying not to bombard her with questions but he couldn't completely hide his worry.

"Yes. You can come in, Doctor."

As he stepped inside, he was trying to puzzle whether her 'yes' was answering his first question. But then he looked at Clara and could see that she looked slightly scared. He sat gingerly on the edge of her bed and reached out for her hand.

"You had a nightmare."

It wasn't a question and Clara tried to figure out how he knew that. "Oh, you heard me scream."

The Doctor frowned slightly as he received mental images of their journey into the centre of the Tardis. Clara should not be remembering that but then she was the impossible girl.

"Well yes," the Doctor explained honestly. "But I'm also slightly telepathic. It's how I communicate with the Tardis." He paused as he remembered how touchy humans got about reading their minds without their permission. He had to be careful. "And I didn't mean to pry into your mind. But touch and heightened emotions, such as panic and fear, strengthen the telepathic connection."

"Oh."

The Doctor noted with a hint of pride that Clara was very accepting of his skill, much like she had accepted straightaway that he was an alien. Yet another impossible thing about her.

"You can also tell me about your dream, if you like, Clara?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather forget about it and go back to sleep. But I don't know if I can." She eyed her pillows speculatively.

The Doctor rubbed his hands. "Well, I can help with that. You see, telepathy is also useful in helping people sleep. With your permission, I could enter your mind, remove the nightmare and replace the dream with sweet and soothing images that will soon send you back to sleep."

"Go on then."

"OK, lie down and try not to think too much."

He watched Clara lay back and gently placed his hands at his temple. She closed her eyes and the Doctor followed suit as he travelled through her memories. He barely glanced at most of them; he was concentrating on removing the images of her bad dream. Eventually, he felt Clara relax. He opened his eyes to see that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

As he watched Clara sleep, knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep again, he thought about some of his other companions' reactions when he explained about his telepathy.

* * *

Rory had wanted to know what Krillitanes looked like and the Doctor's description wasn't really helping to visualise them. It had come up in one of the Doctor's anecdotes as they walked across an asteroid with a gravitational force marginally different to that of Earth's.

"I can show you if you like," the Doctor offered.

"How?" Rory was perplexed. They were miles away from the Tardis and Rory was pretty sure that the Doctor didn't carry a camera with him, full of pictures of all the aliens he had ever defeated.

"Via telepathy," the Doctor explained patiently as he used a metaphor that seemed to work well in his explanations. "I open a door in my mind and allow you to view a memory. Do you still want to see a Krillitane?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Rory replied, warily.

"Doctor, don't headbutt this time," Amy said as the Doctor edged towards her husband. She was remembering the story of how the Doctor showed Craig that he wasn't just the lodger. She had giggled when the Doctor first told her but then grimaced as she realised how painful it would be for the recipient.

Rory was wide-eyed. "Headbutt!?"

"OK, I won't headbutt him," the Doctor said resignedly and then added, "Even if it was a particularly effective method."

The Doctor placed his hands on Rory's temple and Rory quickly squirmed out of his grasp.

"You know what?" Rory stammered. "I think I'm good. You described them perfectly. Yeah, thanks but no telepathy for me."

The Doctor chuckled as Rory stumbled, trying to get away from him.

* * *

The Doctor had bought Donna a cup of tea.

"Ah, you read my mind," she said gratefully and then she narrowed her eyes. "Did you read my mind, spaceman? Because knowing you, it would be one of those freaky martian tricks you just happen to have up your skinny sleeves."

"No, Donna, I did not just read your mind. That is not to say that I can't though."

"You what?"

"I do have some telepathic abilities but I have to be in tactile contact with someone. I have to touch. You know, like on the oodsphere when I helped you hear the Ood song?"

Donna nodded as she vividly remembered that trip. "Well, that's alright then. Don't want you reading my mind without asking me first."

* * *

Martha had been having trouble sleeping for quite a while. They had not long returned from the Toraji system where she had nearly ended up inside the sun. Despite a couple of cool showers and cold drinks, she was still hot. But the main reason why she couldn't sleep was that every time she closed her eyes, she heard the Doctor either saying he was scared or that he wanted Martha to burn with him. Frustrated, Martha kicked the covers off her bed and decided to go and search for the Doctor. It appeared that she was being subtly directed to the library. When she entered the vast library, she noticed that the Doctor was sitting on a nearby sofa, holding a book in his hand.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Martha asked to get his attention.

The Doctor looked up and smiled briefly at her. "Well, Timelords don't sleep as much as humans anyway. But, yes, I'm having trouble sleeping tonight. Toraji?" He asked as he gestured for Martha to sit down next to him.

"Yeah. I keep thinking of you being possessed by the living sun."

"Strangely enough, me too," the Doctor said with a tight laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should be sorry. I terrified you. And it's okay. You can admit to that. I scared myself too." He shook his head slightly as he continued. "Let me help you."

"I'm sorry?" Martha said again, but this time she was confused.

"I'm telepathic and can use my skill so that at least you can get some sleep tonight."

Martha being simultaneously sceptic and curious asked for more details and the Doctor complied. The explanation quickly turned into a discussion as Martha sought to further her knowledge in this area. The Doctor marvelled at her thirst for knowledge even though it was obvious that she was tired.

"I still don't completely get it. The theory's all there but I just don't see how it can actually work," Martha admitted a short while later between yawns.

The Doctor smirked. "No? Perhaps you need a practical demonstration."

Martha nodded sleepily and the Doctor placed his hands on her temple.

* * *

When she thought it was safe to approach the Doctor about Reinette, Rose went to find him to satisfy her curiosity.

"Doctor?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, Rose?"

"In France, Reinette talked about doors being opened. She wasn't talking about the doors on the spaceship, was she? What did she mean?"

The Doctor sighed and was silent for several seconds. Rose thought she had stepped over a line and the Doctor wasn't going to explain. She was about to move away when he reached out for Rose's hand to hold her in place. He started to talk about his telepathic abilities and Rose listened to it all patiently. She appreciated and treasured every piece of information she could find out about the Doctor.


	49. Eleven and Amy: falling (T)

**A prompt from TheBigCat featuring Eleven and Amy where 'she was falling, falling, and no one was there to catch her'. I'm also going to include here the Doctor's telepathy being used as a tranquilizer, an idea from Christy – Flare. Rated T just to be extremely safe because it is a little bit dark.**

Her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids as she slept. It was a fitful sleep full of strange dreams. Twice, Amy thought that it was actually happening to her only to wake up, covered in a cold sweat, to find herself in her room on the Tardis. She sat up sharply trying to get her breathing under control and figure out what she had been dreaming about. After a few minutes, the nightmare images dissipated and she lay back down ready to go back to sleep. But the dreams returned. This time the dreams began to take more shape. She was running from something, she stumbled and then suddenly she was falling, falling, and no one was there to catch her. She heard the Doctor continuously calling her name.

"Amy. Amy!" This time her name was combined with what felt like a slight shake to her shoulders and then the Doctor's voice increased in volume. "Amelia Pond!"

Amy stirred as she realised that the voice was not coming from her dream.

The Doctor watched her with a worried look on his face. He had been doing some repairs to the Tardis when he decided that he wanted a break. So, he set off towards the kitchen for some tea and jammy dodgers. As he passed Amy's room, he put his ear to her door to check she was alright. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He could hear gasps and movement as though she was thrashing about on her bed. He knocked on the door and then went straight in after realising Amy couldn't hear the knock anyway. He went over to her bed where she was tangled up in the sheets and tried to wake her up.

Amy blinked owlishly as she looked up at the Doctor. His persistence at calling her name combined with the shakes had succeeded in waking her up. She tried to sit up but the Doctor gently prised her back down.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Just had a nightmare is all." Amy was still trying to make sense of her dream.

"Amelia..." the Doctor began. He could tell that there was more to this than Amy was letting on.

"It's Amy, Doctor," she hissed.

"Not when I'm worried about you," he returned.

She sighed as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table: 4:36am, Earth Time. "I haven't slept well all night," she admitted. "I keep having these dreams-"

"Is it the same recurring dream?" The Doctor interrupted and then added, a little sheepishly. "Sorry, carry on."

"I don't know if it's the same dream. All I know is that I wake up and can't remember what caused me to wake up. I just know that I've had a bad dream."

Concern etched itself deeper on the Doctor's face. "Well, are they dreams of our travels? I know that thing with the flesh-eating alien was quite scary."

"I don't know. The nightmares don't have much form; just random shapes and flashes of emotions. I can't tell you what I was dreaming about. I only know that every time I wake up I feel panicked or scared."

The Doctor leaned back towards the bed and placed his arm around Amy's prone form. They lay like that for quite some time. Amy's breathing seemed to have gone back to normal and the Doctor assumed she had fallen back to sleep. He began to gently extricate himself from her when he heard a gasp from Amy. She had been dreaming again and this time, she was silently sobbing. The Doctor soothed her and although he was curious about these nightmares, he allowed Amy to tell him in her own time.

"I was falling that time," she said quietly after a while. "I think that's happened before in one of my dreams."

The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead to comfort her.

"I don't get it." Frustration seeped into her voice.

"I can help," the Doctor offered. "I can make you fall asleep."

"Huh?"

"I'm telepathic. I can enter your mind and put you into a deep sleep."

"Like a trance?"

"Not exactly. It's a mild form of hypnosis that enables me to relax your muscles and send you to sleep."

Amy looked at her clock again, 5:47am, and then back at the Doctor. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"I assure you. It's perfectly safe. My telepathy doesn't put you under my control."

"No, you're alright. It's nearly morning, I mean, nearly time to get up. I don't think I'm want to sleep right now."

"OK," the Doctor acquiesced. Then, knowing that Amy would be tired, he made a suggestion. "How about a lazy day in the Tardis then?"

Amy agreed and they spent the day in the vortex. It seemed to be going quite well. They made breakfast, watched a couple of movies and played card games. Eventually, Amy's exhaustion got too much and she fell asleep on one of the sofas in the library. The Doctor cleared away the cards and then watched her sleep. She seemed alright but within a few minutes, she began to toss and turn. Quickly yet silently, he headed towards her. Clearly, she was having another nightmare.

"Oh, Amelia, I am so sorry. I have to do this," he said as he placed his hands on her temple and began to utilise his telepathic powers to remove all traces of her nightmares. "Sleep now, my dear Amelia Pond."

Amy slumped back down and the Doctor could immediately see that her sleep was going to be more peaceful. He felt pangs of guilt that he had gone against Amy's wishes and used his telepathy on her. But, he couldn't bear to see her hurt. He didn't know what had caused her bad dreams but he knew that he didn't want her to suffer. So, he did the only thing he could and used his telepathy in a way that can be compared to a tranquilizer. He felt slightly sick knowing that he would have to face Amy when she woke up and that she would demand an explanation for his actions.

He picked up a nearby blanket and gently covered his sleeping companion. "Amy, I'm sorry."


	50. Moving On (K plus)

**I'm on a roll: five prompts uploaded in two days. I suppose it makes up for my irregular updates before. I have had some time on my hands this weekend which has enabled me to write. Anyway this is a prompt from Kittenallie - Rose returns and searches for the Doctor only to find out he has regenerated and moved on...and married to River Song along with their teenage daughter and infant son.** **There was another way I could have taken this prompt. I did think of having Rose return after something terrible had happened to Tentoo in Pete's World but then decided to set this story, from Rose's perspective, before Stolen Earth/Journey's End. Oh, I've shamelessly nicked, sorry, I've been inspired by a bit of Harry Potter to describe a biological phenomenon that happens to children of a Timelord and a Child of the Tardis. What I describe more than likely wouldn't actually happen but I thought it was interesting enough to include in this fic (virtual high-fives for anyone who understands the allusion to the Harry Potter series).**

The thing about Dimension Cannon technology is that it requires a lot of testing. At first, Torchwood employees on Pete's World tested it on small distances. As they had more success, they became braver in their experiments. They started to use animals in their tests but the accuracy of the results were put into question because the animals couldn't make a verbal or written report about their journey. So, they needed a human to help them. Rose Tyler jumped at the chance, partly for her own personal reasons of wanting to be reunited with the Doctor. After experiments in the laboratory, Rose was allowed to use the Dimension Cannon for its true purpose: dimension hopping.

As she completed her first jump, Rose let out a cheerful whoop as she took in her surroundings. Parked about ten paces in front of her was the Tardis. _It had worked! _Feeling elated, Rose ran towards the Tardis. Her hand was poised to knock on the door when she hesitated. Would the Doctor actually be inside? Knowing him, he'd gone off exploring and left the Tardis. Just as she was contemplating whether she should find her key and let herself in to surprise the Doctor, she spotted the St John Ambulance emblem on the door. She touched it gingerly. That was definitely not on the Tardis when she had seen it last. She was still debating what to do when the door opened slowly. Quickly, Rose stepped back into the shadows feeling a sudden urge to hide and wait before she revealed herself.

A teenage girl with dark, curly hair stepped outside and looked at something on the outside of the Tardis. Rose assumed that she must be one of the Doctor's companions. Rose understood that he may have lost her and several other companions but he would still need someone to travel with. _However, she does look a little young to be travelling with him. _Rose began to puzzle over that until she heard the girl shouting to someone inside the Tardis.

"It doesn't look broken to me."

There was a pause while the hidden person, presumably the Doctor, responded. But Rose could not hear what he said.

"Wait, you're not going to take off without me, are you?" The girl seemed to wait for a moment before adding. "Yes. Mom told me about _that_."

_Mom? _Rose thought perplexedly. From what Rose knew of the Doctor, he hardly ever travelled with whole families unless he really had to or it was an accident. She smiled briefly as she remembered her mom being 'kidnapped' by the Doctor and then returned to her eavesdropping.

The teenager was walking around the perimeter of the Tardis and studying it. As she reached the doors again, she spoke. "I honestly can't see anything wrong with it. I think it's alright."

Another pause.

"Look again?!" The girl was indignant. "You look if you think you're so clever, _Doctor_."

The girl's last word had a mocking tone to it but it still filled Rose with joy because she knew right then that she had come to the right place. Her joy was shortlived when she saw the man who stepped outside the Tardis. He was tall, with floppy brown hair and sparkling green eyes, wearing a tweed suit and a bowtie. He had a sort of aura around him which meant Rose knew he was the Doctor. Once, when she was travelling in the Tardis, Rose had managed to persuade the Doctor to show her all of his previous faces but she did not recognise the man standing in front of her so reasoned that he must be a new regeneration. Once her brief surprise had subsided, Rose organised her errant thoughts by talking to herself. _OK, so he's not the Doctor you were expecting but that's alright. You can cope, Rose Tyler. You got used to his regeneration before and you can do it again with this one. _She quietly took a deep breath as she watched the Doctor and the young girl.

"Oi! That's no way to talk to your dad."

_Dad? _Did Rose just hear the Doctor right? As quick as a flash, she had an epiphany and started to jump to conclusions. _This is in his future. And in my future. That girl is mine and the Doctor's daughter. I must be inside the Tardis and not coming out because I know that I am also outside and there would be a paradox. I obviously find the Doctor at a different point in time, in his past, and then we start travelling together again and this is some point in our future._ Rose was so happy with herself that she had managed to work that out. She then sobered slightly. _I should probably go now. The Doctor warned me about it and I've seen the consequences of knowing too much about your future. But I can't leave yet. I have to wait 30 minutes between jumps._

"Sorry," the girl sounded genuine and contrite.

"Hey, I was just teasing," He ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Dad!" She moaned. "You messed up my hair."

"It's not a mess. Now, if I was to noogie you..." the Doctor said playfully.

"Don't." The girl warned as she dashed back into the Tardis.

The Doctor chuckled and then looked up at the Tardis.

"His hair's changed again!" A female voice remarked excitedly and the Doctor turned to look at the woman heading out of the Tardis.

Rose's heart almost stopped at the sight of the woman holding a baby wrapped in blankets. The woman was clearly not a future version of herself. _Unless... _Rose thought as hope bubbled up inside her again, _the Doctor gave me some regenerations so we could be together forever and this is my new form._

"Yes. Well, that's to be expected. Because of his DNA, his appearance won't settle down until a month after birth and little William is only five days old. Remember, it happened before with Mia. She kept on switching between ginger hair and green eyes and blonde hair and brown eyes before finally settling on curly brown hair and green eyes." The Doctor looked over at the bundle in the woman's arms. "Oh, OK. Now, that is unexpected. Bright blue hair! Ha!"

"I don't know if I should say this. It might give you ideas. But, it does look kind of cute on William."

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "I don't know what you're insinuating, River."

_No. That's not right. My name's Rose. Why would I change my name? _Suddenly, her hopes were dashed. Somehow, the Doctor had moved on and this thought was inexplicable to Rose.

"Oh, don't play the innocent with me, sweetie," River teased. "We've been married far too long for that."

He sniffed petulantly. "I would never dye our baby's hair. Besides, you never know, his hair might remain bright blue."

Rose's head was in a spin as she heard them talking about marriage and babies. _This can't be happening, _she lamented. She was unaware that she had gasped out loud until she noticed the Doctor staring at the space where she was hidden. He blinked and returned his attention to his wife, who, thankfully, it appeared, had not heard anything.

"Why don't you see if you can find our stroppy teenage daughter and I'll finish off the job she started?"

River nodded as she walked back inside the Tardis with their newborn son. Once the Doctor was sure she was gone, he walked over to Rose.

"Rose Tyler." His voice had a slight wistful tone to it.

"Doctor." She felt upset and slightly angry but was still able to acknowledge him cordially. Feeling a bit reckless, she added. "I'm glad we're alone."

"Yeah, well, being a Timelord means I have some more superior abilities and I was the only one to hear you just." He paused. "You shouldn't be here."

"I was looking for you," Rose said meekly.

"But you have your life with him in your world and I have my life here." He sighed deeply. "She's named after you, you know?"

Rose looked blank.

The Doctor clarified, "My daughter. She likes to be known as Mia but her full name is Amelia Donna Rose Song. She's named after three incredible and brilliant women who I lost."

"You haven't lost me. I'm right here."

"Yes. Yes you are." He peered at Rose closely and then grabbed her shoulders as he spotted something. "Rose, listen to me. You need to forget all that I have just told you and go back to Pete's World. Do you trust me?"

"I've trusted you since the moment you told me to run."

"I can't tell you exactly how but I promise you, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said earnestly, "that you will get your life with the Doctor but you need to return to your world. You can't stay here. When the stars start to disappear, then you can and will find the Doctor. But not right now. Now, you have to go home."

Rose was in a daze but she still managed to nod her head in agreement. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started fiddling with the Dimension Cannon that hung around her neck. Rose noted detachedly that his sonic screwdriver was green and a lot bigger than before. She was still trying to understand what had just transpired. She felt numb. The Doctor in front of her was showing signs that he had completely moved on from her but he was also telling her to go and look for the Doctor. _Talk about contradictory. _Rose resolved silently that even if the Doctor hadn't just told her that, she would still continue to use the Dimension Cannon to find the Doctor, her Doctor. Then, maybe, just maybe, she could alter the future and what she had just witnessed would not happen.


	51. The Doctor's Sister (K plus)

**And now for an anonymous prompt from Tumblr: the Doctor finds out he has a sister.** **As with all of my prompts, it might not be what you expected but this is the way I've interpreted it.**

This was all too familiar. Someone or something was knocking on the Tardis doors but the Tardis was currently travelling through deep space. Perplexed yet intrigued, the Doctor gingerly opened the doors and into the console room flew a white cube.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that again." The Doctor was still angry that House had managed to trick him and that this had resulted in losing Idris, the human interface of his Tardis.

The white cube was persistent; it kept following the Doctor around the room. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the cube in order to decipher its message.

A female voice rang out. "Calling all Timelords. I need your help. I am looking for a Timelord who goes by the name of the Doctor but I know him as Theta Sigma."

The Doctor gasped loudly as the message continued.

"If you are hearing this message, please tell the Doctor that his sister needs him."

_Sister? _That word reverberated in his head as the message repeated. On the third loop, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to silence the cube. It was shocking enough to find that the message was directly addressed to him. And then the mysterious female voice said she was the Doctor's sister. He was in turmoil. His immediate thought was that it was a trick; someone, possibly one of his many enemies, knew he would want to investigate and were therefore setting up a trap. He also felt an immense amount of confusion. Until now he had no idea that he even had a sister. Although, as he thought about it, there was that time back on Gallifrey when his parents were acting bizarrely but he didn't pay much attention because he had just found a new friend in Koschei and that occupied his time and thoughts. Then a feeling of hope and joy seemed to consume him with the realisation that he was no longer alone.

Feeling inspired, the Doctor set to work trying to find the origin coordinates of this message. He had to find his sister; mostly because it seemed like she was in danger and also because he didn't know it before but he was longing to be reunited with family or even any slight acquaintance connected with his home planet. He impatiently paced around the console as he waited for the Tardis to calculate and analyse the data. A beep alerted him that there were results. His hearts sank as he read the two words on the screen.

_Location unknown._

The Doctor groaned in despair. He knew, of course, what this meant. The message had come from Gallifrey which was lost to him. For one brief moment, he didn't feel lonely but now all hope was lost. He was once more the last of his kind and alone in the universe.


	52. Note and Headcanons

**Should have mentioned this at the end of my last fic but I forgot. At the moment, I have 15 prompts still to do so please don't send me any more for the time being until I manage to clear the backlog. That being said, due to real-life commitments again, I am back on writing hiatus for at least a week but hopefully there is lots of my writing to keep you occupied. I will return to writing my prompts but for now, here are some of my Doctor Who headcanons:**

1\. River Song did not leave Melody Pond behind. River Song _is _Melody Pond, reclaimed from being the Silence's creation. She is the real Melody Pond, the way she was born to be. That's why the Doctor makes sure to use both names. It's why Amy does. He knows what she's done and its importance. Melody Pond belongs to herself and her family knows it: Melody's achievement by her own agency is symbolized by the name River Song. _(This is a headcanon of tumblr user kerjenfanfic but I have also accepted it because it makes a lot of sense)_

2\. Clara/one of Clara's echoes is the mother of CAL (Charlotte Abigail Lux)

3\. The Doctor is actually speaking Gallifreyan all the time but the Tardis translates to a language we/the companions can understand _(coming up I have a prompt to do where the translator circuits break so I will explore this headcanon further)._

4\. The Eleventh Doctor has occasionally visited Donna. The metacrisis within her has not been reactivated because he looks different and is careful not to mention anything related to her travels _(ooh, I wanna write this fic now. But I have sooo much to do. I might come back to this later)_

5\. Straight after the events in The Library, the Doctor made River's Sonic Screwdriver just in case they met out of order again.


	53. Doctor and River: Soulmates (K)

**I'm back (ish). The prompts still won't be uploaded regularly for the time being because I have a lot of important stuff going on in real life; one of the things being a 4000 word essay. If there is anyone who'd like to help write the prompts, feel free to PM me. This story isn't a request; it's just an idea that woke me up at a ridiculously early time on a Saturday morning so of course I had to write it. It's based on that Soulmates AU where the name of your soulmate appears written on your body but there's a twist. The reason why I've chosen this pairing to write about (apart from the fact that I ship them) will become clear as you read it. So, allons-y ;)**

She knew she was odd in many ways but this was taking the biscuit. Her parents had each other's names scrawled on their wrists; she'd spotted the marks but, weirdly, it had taken a lot of time (and prompting from her) for her parents to work it out. In fact, everyone she knew had another person's name written on their wrist. But no, she _had _to be completely different. When she first spotted and felt the etching of her soulmate's identity, she was confused. There were no words. Instead, there were two foreign symbols. She later found out they were Greek letters of the alphabet.

He knew all about soulmates but didn't believe the concept applied to him. Therefore, he didn't take much notice of the tattoo on his wrist. This was partly because he had heard that names of soulmates were written in black and he noted with wonder and curiosity that his tattoo had some colour to it. There was a blue wavy line next to what appeared to be a music note. It was only when the tattoo appeared in the exact same place on his body every time he changed that he began to pay more attention to it. Centuries passed and he couldn't decipher the meaning behind his tattoo. The more he thought about it, the more he came to believe that he would always be alone in the universe. Therefore, he was more than pleasantly surprised and a bit bewildered when he went to The Library and he suddenly understood the symbols on his wrist.

She knew from the moment she introduced herself at The Library that he had just partly worked out who she was. It was the look of slight confusion on his face that she was sure she had had when she found out his identity. _Oh how the tables have turned, _she thought wryly. However, she distinctly remembered that she also felt panic that her tattoo was wrong. In her heart, she knew she loved this man and that they should be soulmates. But, the symbols on her wrist didn't match his chosen name or even his real name. It took a lot of explaining from him to convince her that they were destined to be together. He told her that his real name was a secret known only to him (although he would eventually reveal it to her) and in the wrong hands, it could be an immensely powerful weapon. He then proceeded to explain that her tattoo spelt the name he used back home. Therefore, her tattoo most definitely referred to him just as his tattoo referred to her.


	54. Ice Ice Doctor (K)

**I'm still kinda on a fic writing hiatus and it may be a while until my backlog of prompts are published. Sorry, I just haven't got enough time at the moment to concentrate on my longer prompts but I don't mind writing these little quick bits that pop into my head. Anyway, I don't know if you're aware of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge that's gone viral. But, anyway, John Barrowman nominated David Tennant to do it and I was inspired to write about the Tenth Doctor having a go at the challenge. Oh, and I'm not even sorry for the cheesy title of this ficlet.**

The Doctor had heard about this latest viral craze and naturally decided to do some research before giving it a go himself. He was a Timelord with superior biology and wanted to show he could handle the cold and wouldn't make any of the ridiculous sounds he'd heard from some of the people in the many videos he had watched. To him, it wasn't a challenge, it was an experiment. He had enlisted help from a reluctant Donna.

"You better not have put ice in there, sunshine," Donna yelled as she narrowed her eyes at the bucket suspended above her. "You're not soaking me!"

"Relax, Donna. The bucket is empty. I just need to test out the logistics." The Doctor wore his glasses as he checked a piece of paper and then studied the contraption that held the bucket. He had decided to construct a pulley that would tip the bucket over and was now in the process of testing it.

"Well, that's alright then." There was a pause before she added. "Wouldn't it be easier for me just to chuck a bucket of ice over you?"

"Nah. The experiment will be more successful if the test subject interacts with as much variable as possible. And to be honest, you're a lousy shot." He said the final statement in an undertone, futilely hoping Donna wouldn't hear him.

"You what, spaceman?!"

The Doctor hastily backtracked; he didn't want a slap. "I mean, a sign of a good experiment is minimal variables to ensure impartiality. Now, Donna, I need you to pull the rope to see if it will work properly."

Donna looked warily at the Doctor and gingerly grabbed the rope. She stilled. She was no genius but even she could feel there was slightly more resistance than when she was absently playing with the rope a few moments before. _The sneaky Martian, _she thought. She beamed widely and in a way that she hoped was innocent and not smug.

"You know, Doctor, I think you should test it. You built it and you know what results you want to see." Donna paused. She could almost see the cogs turning in the Doctor's mind as he realised she was talking sense. Then, she delivered the kicker. "And you are the test subject for the actual experiment."

"Yes, Donna. You're completely right," he said as he removed his glasses and placed them on top of his jacket that he had taken off earlier.

Donna stepped out from under the bucket, keeping her face carefully composed. The Doctor took her place. In his rush, he didn't feel an extra resistance on the rope as he pulled it. The bucket tipped over and ice cascaded over his body. He gasped loudly. It was so cold and even though he remembered he was supposed to be proving that he was more superior, he couldn't help the small squeaks that escaped his mouth. Donna laughed at his predicament. His eyes, which had closed on impact with the ice, opened in shock.

"Donna!"

"Spaceman!" She mimicked.

"You tricked me."

"No, you tricked me. You filled the bucket when I wasn't looking. But I was on to you and I got you back. Ha!"

"I didn't," he protested.

"Well, I certainly didn't do it either." Donna paused. "So, who did put ice in the bucket?"

Together, they looked at the Tardis walls as a sneaking suspicion came to mind.

The Tardis let out a smug beep. Well, if her Timelord insisted on being an idiot all the time, the least she could do was have a bit of revenge from time to time.


	55. Rose, Tentoo, Amy and Eleven (K plus)

**Did you miss me? Oops, wrong fandom :P. I apologise for the ginormous delay but I have mentioned on my bio that I am on an indefinite fic-writing hiatus and if you're lucky/if I'm in the mood to write, there will be an occasional Whovian Prompts update. Anyway, this prompt is from Rosyravens: Rose and Tentoo meet Amy and Eleven during the time when Amy forgot Rory.**

They needed a distraction. Well, if he was being honest, he needed it more than Amy. He was used to lying but it was becoming exceedingly tiresome. It probably didn't help that he was simultaneously trying to work out why Amy could not remember her fiancé at all and also having to constantly remind himself not to bring up the subject of Rory because it only made Amy confused. So, it was off to Tanium for a day of adventure.

The Doctor landed the Tardis with its usual bump and he and Amy stepped out the door. They took a moment to take in the sights and then the Doctor started to explain what he knew about Tanium. He paused in his explanation as he overheard the exact same explanation being given in a very familiar voice, his last voice in fact. He racked his brains for a moment. Surely he can't have forgotten about being here before, it was only a few years ago. Then he heard another voice which completely startled him. He put a hand to his chest and felt the pounding of his hearts. After all this time, _her _voice still affected him strongly.

Amy looked at him askance. She was dying to know what was up with the Doctor. He gestured wildly for Amy to keep quiet. He wasn't ready to reveal his turbulent feelings until he had got them clear in his own mind. But there was no chance of that happening. _Her _voice, _her _whole being in fact, was pervading all of his senses.

He tried to calm himself. _You're over 900 years old and have dealt with so many alien invasions that meeting a former companion shouldn't be that hard. _The other part of his mind, however, rationalised. _But it's her. Of course, it's going to be difficult. She shouldn't even be here. She should be in the parallel universe with him._

And in a flash, the Doctor understood. It wasn't him who had been to Tanium before; rather it was his half-human counterpart, the metacrisis Doctor. He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner to come face to face with the people he'd tried so hard to forget because it broke his hearts.

"Rose Tyler," he said wistfully.

Amy gasped. She recognised the woman standing in front of them because she had seen her picture after finding out she wasn't the first companion. She also recognised the man standing next to Rose. It was a previous body of the Doctor. Amy didn't quite understand how the Doctor could change his look but she'd been intrigued when she spotted that information in a Tardis file.

The man in question had a perturbed look on his face which quickly turned to jealousy. Who was this man? How did he know Rose's name? And why was her name said with such longing?

"Hello?" Rose questioned the Doctor warily. "Do I know you?"

"Yes. No. I mean, not exactly." He was rambling as he realised he was being cryptic. "I do know you and you know me but just not in this form."

There was another gasp. This time it came from the metacrisis Doctor. "You're him?" He checked in a quiet voice.

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see that Amy wanted to say something so he stopped her by speaking himself. "I am. And this shouldn't be happening. We're from parallel universes. Your universe in particular is supposed to be inpenetrable otherwise both would implode."

"Ah, but Tanium is on the omnifarious plain," the metacrisis Doctor explained as he put his hands in his pinstripe pockets, "which means that everyone can visit this place without there being any detrimental effect on universes."

The Doctor was flustered, not least because he was suddenly reunited with his pink and yellow human who technically wasn't his anymore. He had forgotten that particular fact about Tanium. "Well, that's alright then. I'll leave you to it. You two probably want to explore this place alone. Come along, Pond."

Amy was confused and it took her a couple of seconds to realise the Doctor was walking away rather quickly. She looked apologetically at Rose and the metacrisis Doctor who were equally baffled.

After an abrupt goodbye in which the Doctor could be heard to mumble something like "it's just too painful", the two pairs of time travellers went their separate ways. Both Doctors had some explaining to do with their respective companions.


End file.
